Camellia
by springroses
Summary: She goes by a weird name 'C.C'. In fact she is considered a weird person by her whole school, so who is she to cause a scandal with the hottest makeup artist at their school...Lelouch vi Britannia! His encounter with her will break the wall she puts up and reveal her dark past...Can he save her? Code Geass AU CCxLelouch Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Police, Drama, Cult
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

**Camellia **

"Come on C.C., can't you participate in something for once?! You're always avoiding us, it's no wonder no one hangs out with you!"

The words bit her like a poisonous snake, however she didn't cower. Instead she let out a sigh knowing that the entire class was stressed about their fashion design project. They were required to organize a showcase of Britannia's fashion throughout history.

Still, she thought it was unfair. She had worked all week on organizing the showcase, yet her group mates insisted that she participate as a model. Finally, she looked up from her laptop at the girl who glared at her with frustrated green eyes.

"Can't you find someone else to participate Shirley? I'm sure there are plenty of girls on campus interested in modelling."

"The dress was made to fit _you _C.C., we had this planned from the beginning. People are only coming to see you finally out of your usual sweatpants and hoodies."

"In case you've forgotten Shirley, you were the one to make the decision on your own. I did not agree." She shot back at the girl, making her even angrier.

"Youuu, you, ugh! I can't take it anymore, let's go Kallen."

Shirley threw her hands in the air and walked away from the table. Kallen tried to calm her down as they exited the cafeteria. On their way out, C.C. could hear Shirley's curses aimed at her, even a few students stared at her, wondering how she upset the usually cheerful girl.

_What has the witch done now?_

_The scholarship student sure is cold, ouch._

_No one even likes her. She's only hot._

_Shirley, is always smiling. To frustrate her this much is…_

The murmurs started to haunt her, so she put her earplugs in her ears and turned her music up to the highest volume.

They always talked, and talked and gossiped and lied. It's in human nature, is what she had learned from her past experience.

'They lie and betray, I'd rather not be bothered' she thought, as images of a nun and a cross flashed before her eyes.

* * *

After thirty minutes of doing miscellaneous tasks on her laptop, a hand tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She stopped her music and looked up at the culprit. Her golden eyes met his violet ones.

"Are you C.C?" He asked and she nodded, removing her earplugs as he sat beside her. Suddenly it dawned on her that it was none other than Lelouch Vi Britannia, the headmasters son, and one of the most famous makeup artist in their university and on social media.

But…why was he here? Shouldn't he be working on the makeup design for the models?...Another thing clicked in her mind and she didn't like it.

"I spoke with Shirley earlier."

Here it goes again. Now _she_ was becoming frustrated.

"The show is in three days, and I can't finish the concept unless you're there. Can't you reconsider C.C?"

He gave her a friendly gentleman's smile, which made her feel uncomfortable. It was so fake and devoid of sincerity. However, she knew they wouldn't stop pestering her. She succumbed to the pressure and agreed to be the model.

Lelouch felt accomplished. Yet again his charm worked, he thought. He offered C.C. to come with him to his studio so he could work on the concept of her makeup. She agreed, and they were off.

* * *

It was late in the evening when they arrived at Lelouch's studio apartment in Tokyo. It was no surprise to her that his apartment was A-class.

'After all, he is the chairman's son.'

She took off her outdoor shoes and put on the fluffy pink slippers he provided. Their softness hugged her feet and relieved her of tension.

"Did your parents buy you this?" She mockingly asked as her hands dug deep into her yellow hoodie. She scanned the kitchen and living room as he answered.

"No, I pay for it with the money I earn as a makeup artist. I have quite the following you know."

She raised her eyebrow as he spoke triumphantly.

"Oh right, almost everyone knows you. The brand deals must flood your inbox."

He nodded and then offered her something to drink. She agreed on orange juice and they headed to the kitchen.

She took a sip and immediately let out an uncharacteristic squeal. 'Damn, even the juice is high quality'. Lelouch hid his smile by taking a sip himself.

'Even the ice witch has a cute side~'

"So, where are the other models?" She asked, looking around to see that only they were in his apartment.

"I finished their makeup concepts earlier this week, only you were left."

She made an 'oh' expression.

"Well, let's get this over with so I can go home."

"Have you eaten dinner? I can make something when we're done."

She shook her long green hair. He watched as it swayed around her.

"Actually, I ordered pizza when you told me your address on the way here…oh, do you mind?"

He was dumbfounded. So casually, she walked into his apartment and even ordered pizza. He continued to hold in his amusement as to not seem rude. He simply nodded with an exasperated smile.

They moved to his makeup studio where professional lights and cameras were set up. C.C. gawked at the table that held countless pallets, brushes, mascaras and foundations of all colors.

"It's surprising isn't it?"

"You're really passionate about makeup?"

Lelouch nodded as he gestured her over to a chair. She placed her orange juice on the table as he pulled up another chair in front of her.

His violet eyes scanned her face carefully. He couldn't read her expression as she looked at him blankly; her gaze being cold, as if trying to intimidate him. He was very used to being in the company of women, but her aura was different. 'Just who are you?' He wondered.

"Your skin is very smooth. Do you wear makeup?" He asked, staring into her cold golden eyes.

"No…I've never had a reason to." In that moment, he saw the strong gaze in her eyes falter.

She had secluded herself from her classmates ever since coming to the university. Not being used to this much social interaction, and of course being in such close proximity to someone, unconsciously parts of herself slipped out and Lelouch was able to catch them as they fell.

"The concept of your dress is 18th century Britannia…hmm, I'll start with a few colors I have in mind."

C.C nodded as he began to moisturize her face in order to apply foundation. Grabbing a palette labelled 'La Vie En Rose~' from his desk, he used a fluffy brush to contour her face.

"Your face is already beautiful without makeup, so I can understand why you wouldn't bother."

"Are you being facetious Lelouch?" He stopped and looked at her, and then continued with his work.

"Not in the slightest. After taking a closer look at you, you're quite the beauty C.C…by the way, why do you use that nickname? What's your real name?"

Her eyes faltered again. She wondered why he didn't just do her makeup in silence. She tried to look away from him but it was impossible with how close they sat from each other.

"Is it hard to talk about? I apologize for prying too deep."

She sat in silence for a while as he continued to brush makeup onto her skin. The soft brush sent shivers down her spine. In that moment it was serene. She relaxed a little and decided to answer his previous question as he began to work on her eye makeup. With her eyes closed, she spoke,

"It's okay…my name. My name is Camellia."

He contemplated.

"The flower that signifies the coming of spring~" He chimed.

"The flower of mourning, the flower that blooms silently, the flower of love…The flower that doesn't know its true color." She blurted, and he stopped applying eyeshadow to look at her. He picked up a maroon lipstick and moved closer to her, all the while thinking carefully of what to say next. In that moment she opened herself. Her expression was longing, longing for someone to tell her the right answer.

"Each color is its true color. One which cannot be restrained to one definition….Camellia~."

He stopped midway of applying her lipstick to look into her golden eyes. They glimmered under the intense light and he to found himself flustered. In that moment she looked like a goddess. His eyes drifted to his hand that held the lipstick against her soft lips.

"Lelouch?"

She called and he immediately snapped out of his trance. He apologized quickly as she looked at him curiously. His heart started to thump loudly in his chest and he prayed she didn't hear it. He tried to apply highlighter but couldn't get that image of her out of his mind. He was going crazy as she returned to looking at him stoically.

*DING DONG

He bolted out his chair, subsequently knocking over the glass of orange juice on the table. C.C gasped as it spilled on her white sweat pants.

"I'm sorry! Let me get something to dry you off!"

"Its fine, its fine" She said calmly as she picked up the glass.

"It must be the pizza I ordered. Can you get it for me? I'll dry off in the bathroom."

He looked at her worriedly, but headed off to the get the pizza. His eyes widened when the pizza delivery guy handed him 5 boxes.

'She must have ordered for the next two weeks' he thought, bringing the pizza to the quartz island in his kitchen.

After a few minutes, C.C exited the bathroom. The orange juice stain very evident on her pants. Lelouch frowned. He brought her here when it looked like she was having a busy day, and what did he do? Ruin her pants.

"I can bring you a change of pants." He offered and C.C accepted, as she didn't want to walk around with an orange juice stain. He rushed to his room. She could hear him loudly fumbling with his dressers.

'This boy...'

Soon he emerged from his room with a pair of black sweatpants.

"These are the smallest size I have."

"Thanks." She said, taking the pants and heading back to the bathroom.

* * *

They sat at his island to eat pizza. Lelouch questioned her about the abundance she had ordered but she simply replied, "I'm collecting points to get a cheese-kun plushie." It wasn't the answer he expected.

"How are you going to eat all of this?"

She shrugged.

After half an hour had passed, he got his answer. The girl had eaten an entire box of pizza in front of him. He had stopped at his fourth piece, but she kept going as if she were in a trance. Her face would light up as the cheese covered dough entered her mouth.

For C.C, pizza was like a sanctuary. Her source of comfort in this world. When she ate, nothing around her mattered. Pizza made her feel warm inside and so, she indulged in it.

She looked up and remembered that she was here to get her makeup done.

"Sorry, I think I ruined the lipstick."

He shook his head,

"I've already picked the concept. We are done for today."

She nodded and got up from the table. Lelouch offered to drive her back to campus but she refused, insisting to take the subway alone. As they headed to the front door, she turned to him.

Their eyes met and locked.

"Lelouch…" she started.

"What you said earlier about my name..."

She looked away from him. He could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks. In that moment he wanted to reach out-

"Thank you."

She said the words so softly. It lingered in his mind.

"See you on Saturday for the showcase…oh, I forgot to tell you that the makeup looks great. I'm sure the showcase will go smoothly. Good night~"

She put on her shoes and waved goodbye. As her hand gripped the door handle, he spoke,

"Good night Camellia~"

**Saturday **

CHAOS

C.C's class scrambled around backstage, making sure that everything was perfect. Their term grades, and reputations in Brittania's fashion world were on the line, so they couldn't allow anything to slip up.

C.C walked around with her note pad in hand, checking that all the stage lights, models and props were in order.

"C.C!" she turned around after hearing a voice she hadn't heard in three days. Lelouch walked over to her carrying his makeup bag.

"I have to start your makeup now or you won't make it on stage." C.C sighed and mumbled, "That wouldn't be so bad."

Clearing her thoughts she spoke louder,

"Give me a second to finish up here and I'll come to the dressing room." He nodded and headed to the dressing room to start on the other models with the other makeup artist majors.

* * *

C.C looked around for Rivalz to take her spot. After finding him near the observer's seats, she handed the blue haired boy her chart and gave him further instructions before leaving. On her way back, she passed by Shirley, Kallen, Milly and Euphemia who were all dressed and ready to go onstage. She fastened her pace realizing she was late.

* * *

Lelouch watched the time tick by on his phone. He, along with the other makeup art majors were finished with all the other models. They decided to leave and enjoy the break but he had stayed to wait…and he waited for a long time. The worst part of it all was that he forgot to ask for her number, so there was no way he could call to see where she was.

* * *

C.C grabbed her dress from the clothing rack and ran into the dressing room, surprising Lelouch. She said nothing to him as she disappeared behind a curtain to change into the dress. She saw the corset left for her sprawled on the floor and sighed.

"Lelouch" she called and he stood up. She peaked her head out of the curtain and gestured him over. He stepped into the curtain and was shocked at her appearance. She wore nothing but her black underwear, bra and a corset which she held up from the front, leaving her pale back exposed. The room started to heat up for some reason.

"There's no one else here, so I need you to help me with this. Sorry for being late by the way."

"Its fine, I'll be able to finish your makeup in time." He said as he tried his hardest to suppress the blush on his cheeks.

"Thank goodness." She let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed the strings of her corset. At hearing her voice his face heated up even more. They were so close in this small space. His breath and hers mixed together. As he tightened the corset she let out a gasp causing him to stop.

'It's dangerous'

He wasn't the only that could feel the atmosphere. C.C, too felt how close he was to her, but what could she do. Suddenly he pulled tighter as to her instruction. She let out a louder gasp and stumbled forward. He quickly caught her. With his arm around her waist, he pulled her forward, her back colliding with him. She stood up quickly.

"I think this is tight enough. You can tie it now." He nodded and quickly did just that. Hurriedly he rushed out of the curtain.

'Very dangerous!' He thought once again, this time slapping his face. He rushed over to the table and prepared the makeup he would use.

After a few minutes of fumbling with her petticoat, she was finally able to put on the dress and exit the curtain. The last thing she needed help with was the buttons on the back of the long red Victorian dress. Lelouch quickly buttoned the dress and she sat on the stool so he could start her makeup.

He quickly primed her face before moving on to the contour. Even after the heated moment in the curtain they were forced to stare at each other. Her breaths were soft and slow as she watched his eyes dart around her face.

His darting eyes stopped on hers. Time felt slow, slow until it froze. Their scent, lips, eyes, body were all desirable in that moment. They didn't notice as the distance between them shortened until it disappeared.

His lips touched hers ever so softly. She closed her eyes and returned his gesture. Her hands drifted up his shirt as their lips moved together in unison. She couldn't stop and he couldn't hold back. They were drawn to each other like magnets.

'It's warm.' C.C thought as she felt a similar sensation as to when she ate pizza. She wanted it to last forever~

This time they moved faster, taking minimal breaks in between each kiss. The air was hot, the room was hot, and they couldn't stop,

"C.C?!"

They were brought back to reality as a loud voice interrupted them. Turning towards the door, they noticed a very shocked Milly. The girl mischievously smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but, there's a show that you need to model in C.C."

With that she left and an ominous feeling came over C.C.

**To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**Hurt/Comfort**

The bright lights from the stage shined down on her as she strutted across the catwalk. Based on her image, her classmates expected her to stumble on stage so that they could have something else to laugh about in their social circles.

Truth be told, C.C was a bit frazzled because of the scene that had transpired in the dressing room a few minutes ago. Her mind could not escape the fact that Milly saw them. But, deep down in her heart, she had faith in Milly Ashford, the girl whose parents' family founded Ashford University along with the Brittanian family. The unapologetic girl who talked her head off during lunch even when she didn't ask. The girl whom she viewed as sweet, but loud and carefree for Milly truly walked with her own step, not conforming to the opinions her classmated had of her.

However, the audience below her could not see her riddled thoughts as she masked them all and walked across the catwalk as if she were from a different galaxy. They were mesmerized by her stunning hair and makeup and her beautiful dress that made her seem like Brittanian royalty of the past.

"_Lelouch's makeup can do wonders. Did you see her eyes? The smoky eyeshadow and cranberry matte lip is so f #$ nice! Omg, I'm in love with Lelouch, he even made the witch hot."_

"_Hey, have you checked Twitter yet. The tea this time is piping hot!"_

They looked down at their phones just as C.C exited the stage.

_-_Guys, Lelouch is officially taken. T-T…and it's by the witch. I can't believe it! I totally heard them in the dressing room. I heard that witch moan and….wtf, I don't even want to imagine. Lelouch (O.O), I loved you! Lol, I probably never had a chance but Ashford's princess must be devastated! #AshfordConfessions-

"_The witch sank the ship wtf?!"_

"_Wow, Lelouch is brave."_

"_Ugh, you boys are so dumb. Lelouch is just playing with her. Who'd want to date that witch! Plus, everyone knows that Lelouch and Shirley are the school's destined couple."_

It seems the rumor had begun to spread around the campus like an infection. The coming days would not be an easy task for C.C who just wanted to follow her aspirations in peace.

* * *

Their eyes followed her as she walked down the hall to her class. Some rolled their eyes and some gave her a thumbs up. A couple of the boys even catcalled her, but she ignored them, headed inside her fashion design arts lecture classroom and to her unassigned/assigned window seat. The inhabitants of the room stared her down fiercely as if they would eat her.

'I know I shouldn't have participated in the show yesterday! Stupid peer pressure!' She thought as she entered her phone to finish reading a history novel about Napoleon.

"C.C!"

An angry voice came from the class door. C.C turned her head to see a group of girls heading straight towards her. They were members of the swim club, and boy were they angry.

"Are you playing with Lelouch to get back at Shirley for forcing you to enter the showcase?!"

A girl with brown hair asked angrily. C.C didn't know how to answer her question so she just furrowed her brows in annoyance. What right did they have to come barging in on her, asking silly questions. Where even was their professor to stop all of this?

"What are you talking about?" She asked and they frowned.

"After making Shirley lock herself in her room and cry? Don't play dumb with us witch! Let's go, we need to settle this now." The girl demanded but C.C simply ignored her and returned to her phone. Forcefully, the other three girls grabbed her arms and pulled her out of her seat. C.C did not know how to react. She tried to pull away but they had taken her by surprise. She looked around and saw that her classmates just watched as she was pulled away by the girls. Her heart began to race as scenes from her past, which resembled this one, flashed inside her head. They ignored her distress as she was forcibly dragged into an empty classroom.

The swim club girls pushed her down and she fell with a thump onto the cold floor.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked angrily. The girls rolled their eyes. C.C stood up and brushed herself off. They flinched as her golden eyes glared at them. She was like a lion, ready to pounce if they made the smallest move. With her head raised and eyes lowered at them, she spoke,

"You call me the ice witch but dare to seclude yourselves in this room with me? How unwise."

The girls scoffed at her. "You can't do anything to us scholarship girl. If you put even a scratch on us your life at this school will be over." C.C rolled her eyes and pushed past the girls. One of them grabbed her shoulder, but in a quick move, C.C turned and pulled the girls' arm behind her back.

Yes, this was easy for her. After being scarred from her past, she enrolled in martial arts lessons and currently held a black belt in taekwondo.

"I won't scar you. However, I will defend myself." She shot back and the leader of the swim team ordered the other girls to hold C.C down. With her now being aware to their approach, she was able to push them off of her. Suddenly, the leader's phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to hear Shirley's voice. As Shirley apologized repeatedly for missing club activities, the girl became angrier at C.C, so she thought of an idea to make Shirley feel better.

"Actually Shirley, we have C.C right here. Yeah really, and she admitted that she seduced Lelouch just to hurt you…Yeah, she's going to apologize right now." The girl put the phone down and called out loudly to C.C.

"If you apologize to Shirley and admit that you're just a dirty little _slut, _we'll let you go."

C.C pushed the girls who tried to hold her down. They fell to the floor as she walked to the leader and grabbed her phone.

"C.C?" Shirley called out. C.C's eyes were blank as she spoke. She was completely over the situation.

"Hey Shirley, what I did was wrong. I just wanted to get back at you for making me enter the showcase. I sincerely apologize." With that, C.C handed the girl her phone without hearing Shirley's reply.

She exited the room, thoughts whirling all around her head as she walked back to class. She slipped into the door as quietly as possible because the lecture had already started. As she reached her seat, she picked up her phone and searched for twitter on a browser, as she didn't have the app downloaded. As she scrolled through her schools tag (#AshfordConffesions), her heart sank and she buried her head on the desk. She looked back at her phone and read the most liked and retweeted tweet.

She scrolled through the replies, trying to figure out who would post something like this but the confession was anonymous. Then it dawned on her. The only person who saw them was Milly…Milly Ashford, the girl who reminded her of her very first friend. C.C felt a pain in her heart, she couldn't focus on the lecture as only dark thoughts clouded her mind.

'Even her. But why? Why would she do something like this to hurt me after all the times she smiled at me….all humans are the same. I've experienced betrayal already yet the feeling in my heart is still the same. I'm a fool for thinking she was different. I'm a fool for holding on this long. I'm a fool for basking in his warmth…I'm a fool for continuing to live in this world…I'm such a fool!'

C.C couldn't hear anything, not even the loud pounding of her heart. Desperately, she wanted to escape. So she did. She stood up from her seat, gathered her belongings and exited the class.

The class hid their phones behind their books and began reporting to their respective group chats.

_The swim team said she apologized to Shirley._

_Wow, do you guys think that's how she got into this school? Sexual favors~_

_Duh, no wonder she only smiles when she's with Milly. Hanging close to Ashford's Queen, to stay close to the family I see. Poor Milly._

_Just thinking about it is gross._

_Guys she left class!_

_(OoO!) _

_Is she finally leaving?! _

_Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead!_

_Guys you're being a little harsh lol_

_Sorry, just having some fun. This lecture is boring me ;p_

* * *

Lelouch kept checking his phone for the time, causing him to not pay a lick of attention to his business lecture. All morning his mentions were blowing up about the hottest topic on campus. The situation was out of control and he was worried about C.C who was receiving all of the heat.

'I wouldn't expect any less. They always latch on to gossip and hate just to escape their boring lives. Soon they'll forget this ever happened…but for the person they target, it will ruin their life forever.' He thought angrily as time went by slowly. He checked his phone again to see that only a minute had passed. Frustrated, he got up from his seat, packed his bag and left.

The students in this class reported to their group chats right way.

* * *

He quickly left the business building whilst looking through his phone. His group chats were exploding, everyone was bombarding him with questions. Suddenly, he received a text from his best friend Suzaku.

_-C.C returned to class after the swim club dragged her out, but apparently she left again. She took all of her stuff this time.-_

He sent him a screenshot of one of his basketball club's group chat with messages about C.C. Lelouch frowned and headed straight for the arts building. He looked all around but she wasn't there and he still didn't have her number. 'How could this be happening again?' He thought as he exited the building and headed for the campus dorms. 'Every time someone gets involved with me, they are hurt. She's already had a hard time at school, how could I do this to her?' His eyes frantically scanned the campus. Looking up, he could see grey clouds start to cover the fluorescent blue sky. He shielded his face and continued to search.

* * *

C.C walked down the empty streets of Tokyo. The rain was pouring heavily and people who didn't have an umbrella to protect them rushed to find shelter. She didn't have an umbrella, and she didn't run for shelter, instead she let the cold droplets beat down on her. Soaking her from head to toe. 'This coldness is familiar…soon I'll be warm though'. She thought as she crossed the sidewalk.

Inside a makeup store, a student from Ashford noticed her and immediately did her duty to report C.C's whereabouts. *snap* was the sound her phone made when she took a photo as evidence.

* * *

After knocking on C.C's room door to no avail, Lelouch's phone rang. Once again, it was Suzaku.

"_Lelouch, C.C was last seen in Tokyo. Everyone's raving about how she's finally leaving the school. I'll send you a picture, but from my perspective she looks pretty beaten up Lelouch. She isn't handling this situation to well."_

"Who would handle this situation well Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. After disconnecting, Lelouch looked at the photo Suzaku sent. He felt his heart break as he saw her drenched from head to toe with a blank stare. Bawling his fists, he quickly exited the dorm and got into his car to head to the city.

* * *

"Welcome to Pizza Hut, what can I get for yo- Mam, are you alright? Do you need a towel?"

"No, I'm fine. Can I get three large peperoni pizzas with mushrooms and bell peppers?"

"O-okay, that'll be $41.88. Your order will be ready in an hour."

C.C handed the cashier her credit card when she remembered that she earned enough points to get a cheese-kun plushie.

"I want to redeem my points for cheese-kun." The cashier nodded and made her way to a door where she would get the plushie. She soon returned to the register empty handed.

"I'm sorry mam but we're out of cheese-kun plushies. A new shipment is expected to be here soon, would you like to reserve one?" C.C shook her head and headed to a booth at the back of the restaurant.

For the next hour all she did was stare outside at the rain that beat down on the asphalt. She started to feel colder and colder until she recalled that day once again,

_4 years ago_

'_When will you be done with worship tonight Diana?' a 16 year old C.C asked, to which Diana gave her a pained smile. They entered the church and C.C sat on the bench where she would wait for Diana to return. The nun kneeled beside her and clasped her hands around C.C's. Her touch wasn't warm like it usually was, in fact, her hands were ice cold. C.C frowned as the nun began to pray over her. _

"_Camellia, I pray that you escape. If you do, never forgive me. Hate me for the rest of your life."_

"_Diana?"_

_Suddenly the church doors burst open, and the priest along with his followers barged inside. They headed straight towards them. As soon as C.C turned her head Diana had disappeared from her side. _

_A flash of lightening lit up the church. The men were right in front of her. Her struggling was useless as they dragged her out of the church and into the heavy rain. Her favorite yellow heels and dress she designed with Diana were being dragged through the mud until their beautiful color was masked by the dirty mud. The men loaded her into a white van and drove out of the city and to a rural town._

_The rain was cold on her skin as they pulled her out of the van and led her inside a different church. All on C.C's mind was Diana and her face when she kneeled in front of her. Not even leaving her with the smile she loved, but with an expression that would haunt her for the rest of her life…_

"Mam! Your pizza is ready!" C.C regained consciousness as the cashier called for her. She collected her pizza and returned to the booth at the back, her back faced towards the other inhabitants of the restaurant.

She opened the first box and let the sweet aroma of cheese, bread and tomatoes fill her nostrils. Strangely she wasn't excited. She picked up a piece and took a bite. She finished the slice and ate another one. She continued to eat and eat and eat…

but,

'Why isn't it the same?' She thought. Why couldn't she feel the warmth she'd been longing for? She took another bite when a tear fell down her right eye. She picked up another slice and took a bite, but nothing. It was so cold. Cold like the rain, cold like Milly, cold like her classmates…cold like Diana's hands. The tears wouldn't stop but she continued to eat.

* * *

Lelouch wandered the streets of Tokyo with an umbrella in his hand. He looked through corner after corner until he walked past the windows of Pizza Hut. The bright green color in his peripheral vision caused him to stop and spin around. There she was, sobbing as she devoured her second box of pizza. He quickly ran inside and approached her.

"C.C?" He called with no answer.

"C.C" He called again.

"Camellia!" This time she was broken from her trance. The way his voiced called her name sent shivers down her spine, but that was soon replaced with the urge to vomit.

She held her mouth and pushed past him as she rushed to the restroom. He ran beside her but stopped in front of the bathroom door. His fists clenched as he heard her heave. He was impatient, so he barged in, relaying his apologies to those inside and heading straight for her stall. He held her long green hair up so that it wasn't ruined. When she was finished, he escorted her to his apartment.

* * *

After taking a shower and drying off, C.C sat on the couch in an oversized purple hoodie as Lelouch rummaged through his bathroom cabinets for medicine. He brought medicine for pain, indigestion, heartburn and stomach ache, all to try and cure the girl.

As he tried to hand her a glass of water, he noticed that she wouldn't stop shaking.

"What's wrong? Is the pain that bad, should we go to the hospital?" He asked as he set the cup of water on the coffee table and sat next to her.

"I'm so cold…not even pizza, that reminds me of my home can make me feel warm… And I feel listless, like any moment I could disappear into this coldness and no one would care. Honestly, I don't think its such a bad idea, even if I wouldn't be able to feel warmth, as long as I could escape from this coldness in my heart" She said shakily, as she clasped her hands tightly.

Lelouch was speechless. Words couldn't come to his mind at that moment and so, he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and rested his head atop hers. He held her tightly so that she wouldn't escape, so that she wouldn't disappear.

C.C stopped shaking and her expression softened, allowing a tear to escape from her right eye. She spoke in a quiet voice,

"Why are you so warm Lelouch?"

He thought, and thought, until giving her the answer she truly wished for,

"It's because I don't want you to disappear…you have to live…Camellia, I want to protect you. Will you go out with me?"

He asked and she wrapped her arms around him, basking in the warmth she swore to abandon.

'_One last time…one last time. I'll let myself be fooled and then finally I can disappear.' She thought._

'_This time will I stop someone from being hurt because of me?' He thought._

She nodded and he smiled.

"As your boyfriend I will protect you."

Part 2 Next~


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2

**Episode 2, Part 2**

**My Girlfriend**

Lelouch and C.C, sat in front of the bright lights in Lelouch's studio. Lelouch was about to press the record button on his camera when C.C spoke skeptically,

"Are you sure your bright idea is going to go over well with your fans Lelouch?"

"If they are truly my fans, they will support my happiness. And actually C.C, I've thought of a million ways already of how this situation would play out. If I told them we weren't dating, they would spread rumors of how you threw yourself at me and were rejected-

C.C frowned at the scenario.

"If I said I pursued you, they would make rumors of how cold you were to even reject _me-_

C.C rolled her eyes.

"I don't want that to happen, so the only way I can protect you is to go out with you…what do you say?"

C.C looked at him boredly.

"So, you're only dating me because it's your last option." She stated and he smirked, turning on the camera.

"You'll find out soon."

For the next thirty minutes they filmed Lelouch's new video which would be titled 'My Girlfriend'. C.C stared awkwardly into the camera as Lelouch basically talked throughout the entire video. She was amazed by how naturally he addressed his followers.

After he shut off the camera, C.C let out a deep sigh and looked at her phone for the time.

"When does your first class start?" Lelouch asked.

"At 10, what about you?"

"1, we have an hour... As your boyfriend, I am going to make you a brilliant breakfast to start off your day on an excellent note!"

"Heh, you're more like a mom." The hurt expression Lelouch made, caused her to laugh.

* * *

C.C watched as Lelouch tied his apron and turned on the stove to heat up the butter in the frying pan. The fact that she had to go back to campus and leave this peaceful dimension caused her to feel sad. Lelouch turned to look at her at the right second to catch her sadness.

"What's the matter? You can tell me." She sighed and decided to let out the emotions she was currently feeling.

"Honestly…I don't want to go back to campus."

"Then don't. Why don't we stay and watch movies today?" He suggested and she felt a smile grace her face.

"Are you usually this rash in making decisions? What about your grades?"

"As I said C.C, I put a lot of thought into everything I do. One day won't hurt, plus I'm an honor student with excellent grades and relationships with my professors."

He bragged and she pretended to gag. With that, she allowed him to continue cooking. He moved around the kitchen like a professional.

"How did you become so good at cooking?"

"I always cooked for my little sister."

"What about your parents? Didn't your mom cook?"

"They were always busy with the university. So my sister and I are really close…"

C.C could feel the love he had for his sister as he boasted about her beauty and loving heart. However, she could also hear pain in his voice…She thought back to the person he failed to protect. Was it her?

Breakfast was finally finished and C.C's eyes lit up from excitement to eat. Lelouch prepared omurice, a Japanese dish he learned to cook when his family moved to Japan. She took a bite and immediately a blush formed on her face as she was overwhelmed by the motherly flavor.

"How is it?" Lelouch asked, amusement gracing at her adorable reaction.

"It's the best meal I've had in a while. You are the best mom." He rolled his eyes at her last comment.

"Well, all you eat is pizza. Can you even cook?" She shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to cook for you every day." He said with a sigh and C.C rolled her eyes despite the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

C.C hugged a throw pillow to her chest as her and Lelouch watched a movie called 'Howl's Moving Castle' in his living room. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the world as they basked in each other's' company.

"You really do love your sister, but when you talked about her, I could feel pain from your voice.."

Her statement took him by surprise.

"Can I be real with you Camellia?" He asked and she turned to face him, her arms still choking the pillow.

"You are my boyfriend, so doesn't that mean you can tell me anything?" She asked and he let a small laugh escape as he moved closer to her.

"Then I'll tell you the reason why I'm afraid of hurting you."

_5 years ago_

"_I was 16 at the time. Nunnally, my little sister, and I were walking home from school in Brittania. We were walking peacefully until the bullies from my class saw me and started to harass us. I thought ignoring them would be the best action, but instead they became more aggressive. Nunnally, being a person who couldn't stand for injustice, stood up for me and yelled at them. Could you imagine, her big brother was a sissy just like they always said,_

"Why did they call you that?"

"It's because I did makeup. It was my passion and ever since a young age I wanted to dress my sister up and make her feel beautiful. The boys in my school called me a sissy and some other awful homophobic slurs."

C.C nodded as he continued,

_So she yelled at them and they got angry and tried to push her. I stepped forward and was pushed to the ground instead. I never was athletic unlike my friend Suzaku…They then teased me and pushed Nunnally around, knowing I couldn't fight them by myself. One of the boys pushed Nunnally harder and she stumbled off of the sidewalk and into the road….at that point it was painful to watch as a car hit her…_

C.C, discarded the pillow and held his trembling hands.

"From that day, she was paralyzed from the waist down…If only I was stronger, if only I weren't her brother, she would be able to run around and enjoy dances and other activities with her friends…but I'm so useless…"

C.C wrapped her small arms around him. He leaned into her embrace as tears fell from his eyes. She spoke softly into his ear,

"As your girlfriend I will comfort you."

To be continued~


	4. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

**Zero the Entertainer**

"My Girlfriend"

Channel: Zero

Uploaded: 1 week ago

Views: 8 million

"Hello my Black Knights and welcome back to channel Zero. Today, as you can see, I have a special guest with me. Her name is C.C and she's my girlfriend.

Today we are not going to be doing a makeup video, instead, I want to talk about what has happened recently. I apologize for the serious mood, however this is very important to me.

Two days ago it was revealed that I was dating C.C. That is true, however, what is not true is that I'm just playing with her, or she seduced me, or whatever other ridiculous scenarios everyone has come up with. Those false rumors has been hard for us to handle. Rumors can cause irreversible pain, and it did cause that for me and my girlfriend.

So, the message I want to leave with everyone is to please verify your information before you spread it. Twisting the truth and bullying someone is not right, and I won't stand for any slander against my true fans, family, friends or my girlfriend.

This has been Zero and I hope to bring you more exciting content in the future."

* * *

It has been a week since Lelouch uploaded a video to his YouTube channel which revealed C.C as his girlfriend. As expected, it caused chaos among Zero's diehard fangirls around the world. They made petitions for them to break up and even burned photos of C.C. Fortunately, they could not harass her via social media as she did not have any personal accounts.

However, Lelouch's video did stop the disgusted glances C.C would receive from their classmates. After hearing directly from him that she didn't seduce him, they stopped negatively gossiping about her. The new topic however, was how long their relationship would last. Lelouch proudly posted pictures of them hanging out on his social media. It broke hearts but also gained him more supporters who were interested in his love life.

Currently, C.C and Lelouch sat next to each other on a picnic bench in the schools' garden to enjoy the break between their classes. Lelouch was peeling an apple whilst C.C worked on an essay on her laptop.

"aaa~" he said as he held a piece to her mouth. She accepted and complemented on how sweet it was.

"Lelouch, if you keep doing stuff like this in public people won't stop bothering us." _*snap*_

"Look, they're taking pictures again. I'm thoroughly convinced that you're a narcissist. No wonder you're so popular on social media." she spoke with an annoyed tone, still not taking her eyes and hands off of her laptop.

"C.C?" he called and she looked at him with her usual bored expression. Suddenly he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Around them, phones snapped and people gasped. C.C furrowed her brows, closed her laptop and stood up from the bench. Lelouch could see that she was very upset. He quickly apologized.

"C.C, I'm sor-"

"I'm going to class. I'll be back when you're done entertaining." she said sharply as she left him at the bench. People watched as C.C left with an annoyed expression. Once again they started to gossip as if learning nothing.

"_Are they fighting?"_

"_Lol, I knew it wouldn't be long until the witch revealed her true colors. No one can get along with her!"_

"_Shut up you guys, haven't you watched his video? Let's wait until he announces their breakup, then we can talk."_

"_True."_

Lelouch sighed at his classmates who plotted his downfall. Checking the time, he got up from his seat and headed to class.

* * *

Lelouch was on his way to class when Shirley approached him and asked if they could talk in private. He agreed and they went outside behind the arts building where no one could see them.

"What's up Shirley?"

"Uh Lelouch, does C.C hate me?" Lelouch furrowed his brows as if what her teammates did to C.C had escaped her memory. Shirley continued to speak.

"I tried to apologize to her about taking my stress out on her for the project…and also for what the swim team did, but she's ignoring me. You're the only one she talks to now, so I was wondering if you could give me her number or at least ask her to speak with me?"

"…That's if she'll talk to me…" he grumbled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. A tinge of happiness lingered in her tone.

"No. Shirley, you've done a lot for me so I'll definitely help you with this." he replied and Shirley smiled happily. They waved goodbye to each other and headed to their respective classes.

* * *

**3 Days Later~**

Lelouch pulled up to C.C's dorm in his luxury car which was black on the outside and had white leather seats on the inside. It was Friday evening, but still Lelouch hadn't received any text replies from C.C, moreover, they had been busy with school so they couldn't meet each other.

He got out of his car at the right moment to catch the girl exiting her dorm in a hurry. Her hair was held in a ponytail under a black hat and she wore a black and green Adidas tracksuit. On her back was a large backpack equipped with a tall water bottle. 'Where is she going?' He thought as he ran to her and called her name. At hearing his voice, she turned around with a shocked expression.

"What are you doing here Lelouch?"

"I came to see you…by the way, where are you going?"

"I'm going hiking."

He wondered if something was wrong with her. It was currently 6pm. She couldn't be going hiking at night all alone!

"Do you know what time it is? There's no way you're going alo- Don't tell me you always do this?"

"Calm down mother. I'm going to Kumano Kodo in Wakayama to hike in the morning."

"Is your brain functioning properly? Wakayama is hours away from Tokyo…You're not listening are you? I'm coming with you."

She crossed her arms and looked at him condescendingly.

"Why? So you can make a vlog to entertain your fans. I don't need mr. entertainer following me today."

"I won't be 'mr. entertainer'."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I'll even turn off my phone, watch." With that, he took his phone out of his pocket and turned it off.

"If you're coming with me, you'll need to change your outfit…and if I don't leave now I'll miss the train."

C.C then turned around and walked away from him. He walked closer to her and grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around quickly. She could feel his desperation, his sincerity as she looked into his eyes.

"Wait for me." he pleaded and she softened her expression.

"If we miss the train, I won't forgive you." he smiled and led her to his car.

* * *

They arrived at his apartment and he quickly gathered a hiking bag and threw on a tracksuit. It was black and purple, which complemented his eyes and dark black hair. C.C was patiently waiting in his car, threatening him to hurry up over the phone he had turned back on to inform his family and friends of his whereabouts for the weekend. Finally he was done and had arrived back to the car.

The ride to the train station was filled with the sound of trendy lofi hip hop beats from the radio as C.C intently read a history novel. Lelouch peered at her often but didn't want to disturb her. As soon as he looked away, she peered at him from the top of her book. She immediately looked back to her book as Lelouch reached for his tumbler filled with a strawberry smoothie he made.

When they arrived at the train station, they ran to their train before it departed. They then settled comfortably in their seats for the 5 hour journey ahead. This journey was all too natural for C.C though. Every once in a while, when life was bearing down on her shoulders, she would take a trip to Wakayama to escape and ease her troubled emotions. She always went alone. No one knew when she left, and no one knew when she returned. Whilst having these thoughts, she looked at Lelouch. In just a second he made the decision to join her on this long, frivolous journey.

What she didn't know was that Lelouch was excited to join her. He spent all week organizing projects, socializing and planning his next YouTube videos, all the while keeping a bright smile and positive attitude. Truthfully all of it was stressing him out, but she was there, like a breath of fresh air. He looked at her. Their gazes now locked together with no escape.

"The ride will be long." she commented.

"You've been running through my mind all week. Every second that I've been playing 'mr. entertainer', I couldn't stop thinking of being in your company. If this ride could last forever, I'd happily ride it forever."

She reached out to hold his hand. Their fingers intertwined with one another. Suddenly, the lights dimmed in the cabin as the night trip began and people started to sleep. C.C whispered,

"I thought everything was just fun and games to you once we were in public. You would turn into a different person compared to when we're alone, but I can see now…that it's been hard on you all this time. I'm sorry."

He leaned closer to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. His thumb caressed her small hand.

"Your words woke me up. I wear a mask every day in order to be the 'perfect' student, role model, and influencer. All of it to live up to my name, 'Vi Brittannia'. The mask called 'Zero' and the mask of Charles and Marianne's son…its tiring. I feel like a puppet and a clown, dancing around to fit their standards, dancing around to be the perfect leader, dancing around to be the perfect son, dancing around to be the perfect brother, and now…dancing around to be the perfect boyfriend…I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being zero the entertainer."

**Part 2 next~**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Episode 3, Part 2**

**The Hiking Trip!**

"Lelouch, wake up or we'll miss the sunrise!" C.C pushed him with her foot and he rolled over the edge of the tatami mat in the ryokan they were currently lodging at. It was 3am and only 3 hours after they arrived in Wakayama.

C.C rolled her eyes and kneeled down to roll up the tatami mat. Lelouch rolled back onto the mat and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to fall onto him. Her long green hair draped over him. He smiled as he basked in the lavender scent coming from her hair which she had just washed in the shower.

"Can't we stay in a little longer?" he pleaded softly.

"No, and eww, your breathe smells terrible!"

After pouting, he finally let go of her and sat up. C.C covered her nose and pointed to the bathroom.

"I got it commander, I'll be ready in no time." he joked as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were trekking along one of the Kumano Kodo's pilgrimage routes. The forest was dewy but the air was fresh, relieving them of the musty fumes of the city. They held their backpacks tightly as they ascended a steep staircase.

"Are we going all the way up?" Lelouch asked as he wiped sweat from his brows.

"Yes, this is a small path where I come to see the sunset before taking the longer ones." Looking at his exhausted state, she couldn't help but laugh. She held out her hand to him to offer support.

"This will actually be beneficial for you so come on. I know you can do it!"

Lelouch was surprised by her sudden cheery attitude. Maybe the refreshing atmosphere of the pilgrimage affected her mood.

'Whatever it is, I like it.' he thought as he held her hand and ascended the stairs at the same pace as her.

* * *

After trudging up a flight of steep stairs, they made it to the top of one of Kumano Kodo's small mountains. They walked hand in hand to the edge of the lookout. Only a wooden railing separated them from a long descent. They both gazed at the cerulean sky that started to be painted with deep oranges, yellows and reds of the sun that was slowing rising from its nights rest.

C.C let go of Lelouch's hand so she could clasp her own hands together. She closed her eyes and said a prayer silently to herself. Lelouch followed suit and recited a prayer of his own.

"What did you pray for?" he asked her and she leaned over the railing and gazed into the sunrise that started to illuminate where they stood.

"I'm praying for Diana's happiness, and your happiness. What did you pray for?"

"I prayed that I would find peace in this world for Nunnally and now, for you. Who is Diana?"

"It's a long story…" She insisted but he still wanted to know, so she told him. She told him of the time Diana cared for her when she was an orphan, and how Diana left her to be tortured in a cult. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her as she spoke about the tortures she endured for a year before the cult was found out by the police.

"It hurts every time I imagine what Diana must have endured for years. I pray that my sacrifice was not in vain, so that I was useful for once in my life. I wanted to grant her happiness because during that time she granted me happiness…but ever since last week my hope has drifted away. Are my prayers being heard? I wonder…"

He was moved by her deep thoughts. So much was on her mind, so much tormented her. He wanted to erase it all and be the one to make her smile.

"Remember our promise C.C? That we would stand by each other and hold each other up?" he asked and she tilted her head back to look up into his violet eyes that had strong conviction. She placed her hands atop his that rested around her waist. He continued to speak.

"From now until forever, I'll be there."

'Diana said those same these words to me and just like a fire, they light up my heart,'

She smiled happily at him.

'…but like a knife, they stab me as well. Lelouch, when you leave, I hope you find peace for yourself because I'm not the one to give you that peace. For now, let me live in your world, this fantasy of mine…I'll be selfish until it's over,'

She thought to herself as she turned around, tipped toed and connected her lips with his. The moment was beautiful as the now risen morning sun shined on them, as if opening a door to a bright future. A future she couldn't see…

They pulled away and shyly smiled at one another, deep red blushes painting their cheeks. C.C decided to speak,

"Well, now that we've seen the sunrise, we can begin the real journey!"

"Let's do it." he replied enthusiastically and they headed off into the pilgrimage.

* * *

The pilgrimage was filled with religious shrines and of course beautiful trees of differing species that lined the enormous mountains. The sound of waterfalls and chirping birds enveloped them as they trudged along the rugged and steep mountain path. Lelouch almost slipped a multitude of times, causing C.C to constantly hold his hand as they ascended one of the most rigorous paths. She pointed out the most insignificant details of the path to him and told him stories of the times she would climb this same trail. He listened intently and was amused by how talkative she was being.

When he was starting to become exhausted, she would stop to have a break even though she was used to walking all the way to the top by herself without stopping. Currently they were taking a break next to a river stream. He loved how she showered only him with attention. Furthermore, the conversations they were sharing were so different from his usual social media/gossip chatter.

"Have you thought of marriage, and what your family would be like in the future?" he asked her and she almost choked on the sushi she was currently chewing.

"…I have, even though I think it's impossible. I've still thought of what it would be like to have a family of my own. Hmm, I want to be married somewhere warm…maybe a beach and if I were a mom? I want to be a mother who showers their child with love, gifts, food, just everything. I'd give them everything I never had. What about you Lelouch?"

"Getting married at the beach is a nice idea."

"What kind of father would you be?"

"I'd devote all of my attention to my children because I don't want to waste the time I have with them. I'd cherish it all and be sure to listen to their problems and never abandon them."

C.C smiled at him.

"When I become a famous fashion designer, I'll give you and your wife a discount on your wedding outfits. It's my wedding gift to your future family, remember it okay!"

He looked at her solemnly. 'In my future you're standing next to me…is it the same for you?' He wanted to ask her but chose not to. He couldn't deny the indescribably warm feelings he felt in her presence, but maybe it was different for her. This relationship, she treated it as if it would soon come to an end. She didn't fully trust him and he could feel it. 'I don't want to let go of you whom I'm discovering myself in…if I lose you, what will I become?'

He splashed her with water from the river.

"Why did you do that Lelouch?!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

She moved to splash him back, but he quickly got up, grabbed his backpack and ran away. She chased after him.

"You don't even know the way! You're the idiot, now get back here and pay for your crimes!"

* * *

Lelouch promised not to use his phone during the trip, but he couldn't resist taking a selfie of him and C.C at the top of the mountain. He promised to not post the picture and only sent a copy to Nunnally. They savored the fresh air and beautiful view of Wakayama before descending the mountain for the day. They completed their hike successfully!

It was currently 5pm and the sun was soon to set as the sky turned orange and pink before them. Along their way back C.C hyped up the hot spring she goes to after her hikes. Lelouch was excited to relax his aching muscles. Today was the most physical thing he had done in his entire life!

* * *

"C.C dear, nice to see you again- Huh? Did you bring a boyfriend with you this time?" The old lady who worked at the small hot spring asked, to which Lelouch confirmed before C.C could disagree. The old lady, whom always worried for C.C because she came all the way from Tokyo on her own, was relieved to see her accompanied by someone. She mischievously smirked.

"Actually C.C, the regular baths are undergoing renovations. I'm afraid only the mixed bath is available. Don't worry you two are our last guests for today so I'll reserve it especially for you."

The hot spring was currently receiving an influx in tourists so, the old woman thought she could get away with this story easily. C.C scrunched her nose though, as she saw straight through miss Hiroko's lie. 'Why not though?' she thought, having already deciding to go all in with this last relationship. She looked at Lelouch who gazed back at her to see if she was okay with what was taking place. She let out a fake sigh,

"Weeeeell~ we have no other choice and I've already boasted about the place to you. So, let's go Lelouch."

"C.C, are you sure?" he asked, the blush he tried to surpress was now crawling onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll cover up the important parts to not startle you." with that being said, she flipped her green hair, a smirk plastered on her face, as she walked to the changing room.

* * *

After taking a shower in separate rooms, they were ready to enter the hot spring that was outside. The spring was on the edge of a mountain that overlooked the small town where they lodged. Lelouch entered the spring first with a white towel around his waist, and black briefs underneath. He let out a loud sigh of relief as his body was soaked in the steaming, therapeutic water. A smile creeped onto his face as he thought of how he was spending his weekend. Not checking his phone was relaxing, he didn't feel nervous at all, especially with C.C's company.

'If every day could be like this~' He thought as C.C exited the women's shower area and entered the spring and sat across from him. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a blue one-piece swimsuit. It looked like a high school's swim uniform. The white moonlight shined brightly on them as they relaxed.

"Do you always come here alone? Isn't it dangerous to come to this discrete town with no one with you? Aren't you afraid C.C?"

She thought for a moment before answering. She thought of a serious answer, and she thought of a comedic one.

"I'm a black belt in taekwondo so I can defend myself." she said proudly and Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Frankly, I think _you're_ the one that makes rash decisions. What can you do against a man who has more power than you?" he asked and she smirked as she stood up.

"Although it's a bit difficult to fight in water, why don't you try to pin me down then?" she challenged him and he accepted. He stood up and moved closer to her. They met in the middle of the spring and stared each other down. Lelouch made the first move, and tried to grab her hands. She easily slipped past him and pushed him forward. It caused him to stumble, but he didn't fall.

"Come on, use a little more force!"

She then teasingly splashed him with water as revenge for earlier. He combed his black hair back and walked towards her again…He sat down, which confused her.

"I give up, you can protect yourself." C.C smirked down at him.

"You let me win so eas-huh!"

She was interrupted by Lelouch pulling her hand, causing her to fall on top of him. This time he smirked.

"Or so you thought. Not everyone is going to attack you head on C.C." he lectured her and she pouted, causing him to blush. Her devious smirk returned as she leaned closer to his ears, currently she sat atop his lap.

"Not everyone's a master strategist like you, Lelouch~" She whispered and he blushed further. How could this devilish woman tease him all the time? And with no shame she sat atop his lap, wearing only the thin material of her swimsuit. She was a different breed…a breed he could relate to because deep down he was a demon himself.

"I lied C.C, you are very dangerous."

His hand caressed her face and then her long green hair, pulling it out of a bun. The way his sultry eyes gazed into hers, made the already hot atmosphere feel even warmer. Hotter than the dressing room! Max level heat!

"Don't look at me like that." She said finally, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to stop."

"Then will you take responsibility for whatever happens?"

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. This kiss was filled with longing for they were apart from each other this whole week. After meeting again, they explored deeper into each other and uncovered more and more. They pulled away,

"Let me into your heart Camellia."

They kissed again. This time his hand drifted down her waist and he pulled her closer to him, causing her to moan within their kiss. They pulled away to gasp for air,

They continued their exploration without going too far. She didn't want him to discover more of her so they played in the shallow end of the pool. Lelouch was ready to dive in but she was too afraid, perhaps he'd have to find her a life vest, or become that life vest.

It was closing time now and they had to leave the hot spring. Lelouch intertwined his hand with hers and spoke,

"I decline your family discount on my wedding outfit."

"Why? Anyone would say it's a great deal." He rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, why would I pay for the outfit my fiance is making for our wedding?"

**To be continued~**


	6. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

**An Ashford University Kickback **

**Part 1**

The sun illuminated the large campus of Ashford University, which caused the students to be in an exceptionally good mood compared to the week before. This was because mid-term exams were done! Furthermore, spring brought back the warmth of the sun they so desperately desired. However, there was something else that made them so excited that they couldn't stop texting their peers and giggling amongst themselves.

"_Our student council is the best! This kickback is going to be awesome, I can already feel it."_

"_Thank you our golden council!"_

"_Last year was wild guys. From the girls, to the alcohol and the music, ugh I can't wait."_

The student council of Ashford University was conducting its annual spring kickback, which was another way of saying they were having a spring party, but in a way that did not bring shame to the esteemed reputation the school's higher ups had created. At this kickback, the 'esteemed' students of Ashford got a chance to drink, dance, hookup, go crazy, go stupid and unwind from their demandinglives.

So now, the student council, which consisted of Milly Ashford (president), Lelouch Vi Britannia (vice president), Rivalz Cardemonde (Secretary), Shirley Fenette (public relations officer as well as Ms. Sophomore), Nina Einstein (tech assistant), Kallen Stadtfeld (treasurer) and Suzaku Kururugi (tech assistant), were in their meeting room, finalizing the plans for tomorrow night.

Shirley was in the midst of questioning Milly about this year's prize for the Mr. and Mrs. Spring. Last year Milly sent the winners to a romantic spa trip in Hawaii, which got them into huge trouble with the administration.

"Milly, I know you said it's a surprise, but if you pull something like last year again, all of us will be replaced. Mr and Mrs. Vi Britannia were not impressed with the negative articles entitled _'The Unnecessary Splurging of the Rich Kids of Ashford'._"

Milly folded her arms and grinned from her seat.

"Don't worry your cute little head Shirley. Father scolded me last time so I'll be a little more budget friendly this time."

"_A little?" _Rivalz retorted, not believing the president's word one bit.

"Well~ I guess it's our last administration as the student council. It's been nice working with you guys." He joked, which garnered a laugh from Suzaku. As Shirley sat down next to Lelouch, Milly stood up to give her final word and close the meeting.

"Okay guys! The plans have been set and the venue will be prepared tomorrow morning. Now that all the stress is over with, let's have a good time for ourselves tomorrow!"

With that, the meeting was over. Before Lelouch could leave, Shirley stopped him and asked to talk in private. He agreed and they sat next to each other in the club room. Today, Shirley wore the university's signature cardigan, which was light yellow with gold and green trimmings. On the left breast, Ashford's insignia was embroidered. Her outfit was very preppy, which made her embody her title of Ms. Sophomore. The tile that gave her the most confidence. Lelouch took notice of this as she was not nervous today like she always was when she talked to him.

"Lelouch." She called his name confidently.

"Thank you for asking C.C to talk with me."

"Did you settle the misunderstanding?"

"Yes, and we are on good terms now. Actually, I also asked her if she was attending the kickback. I wanted to go with her, but it looks like she isn't. If you don't have anyone to go with, I'd be happy to accompany you."

"I'm going with Suzaku and Rivalz like I always do, but if you want, you can join us."

"Actually, Suzaku told me he was going to ask Euphemia out. You know he has the biggest crush on her. And Rivalz is probably going to ask Milly…"

"You are right about his crush, it's obvious to everyone…Well, I guess it's me and you tomorrow Shirley. Should I pick you up?"

"Uhh, yeah Lulu. How about at 8?"

Lelouch agreed and they exited the club room to go home for the day. Somehow he felt that going to the party with Shirley would not be a good idea. But he didn't want to turn her down and upset her. Suzaku and Rivalz did not mention that they would ask out their crushes, so that detail was strange. He also wondered why she didn't go to the party with Kallen or her other friends.

'I hope it's not what I think it is. We've been friends for so long and she's never come onto me like this. I must be over analyzing this…'

He sighed loudly as he entered his car to head to his family home to visit Nunnally who was eager to hear about his trip to Wakayama with C.C.

* * *

_Breaking News_

_Former priest and cult leader, Cristian Leonardo, whom had escaped his prison sentence on the day of his hearing 2 years ago, has reportedly been spotted in Kyoto Japan. Investigations are currently being conducted by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, along with outside help from Britannia and the United Republic of Europia. _

_Police Commissioner __Kyoshiro Tohdoh, has stated that the cult leader is suspected to be involved with some powerful members of society. He also noted that there are no traces of the victims of the incident who could aid them in the investigation, therefore, the investigation will be a difficult one on their part. He encourages the citizens of The United States of Japan to not worry as his team works diligently to solve the case. _

_In other news, Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi….._

*crash*

Was the sound of C.C's tea cup as it crashed on her dorm room's floor. Her roommate Nina, turned away from her television at the sound of the crash.

"Are you okay C.C?" She asked but C.C didn't answer. The girl could not move as she processed what she heard over Nina's tv. Nina called out to her once more and she finally snapped out of her stupor. She reassured Nina and moved to clean up the mess.

"By the way C.C. Are you going to the kickback tonight? All of us in the student council worked really hard on it, especially Lelouch. And it could be the perfect opportunity to relax and get your mind off of whatever you've been stressing about lately."

"You've noticed, even though it seems like you barely care that I'm here? But to answer your question, no, it's not my type of event Nina."

"Uhh yeah, even though I'm quiet, I tend to notice a lot about you…Umm, it's not my place to speak C.C, but everyone's been talking about how you never show affection to Lelouch. They say you're a terrible girlfriend…uh sorry um it's not like I think you are, but people like to gossip…am I being too nosy?"

C.C sat on her white desk chair, and faced Nina, the quiet girl who never really cared about her presence in this room as she diligently worked on her science projects before leaving like a ghost. These past few days, Lelouch's friends and acquaintances have all tried to start up random conversations with her. It was annoying, but she let Nina say what was on her mind.

"Well, these parties can get wild…and by that I mean sexual. Every girl in the school wants Lelouch, except me of course, but the point is, if you don't go, who knows what Lelouch would do when you're not around? You can never trust men, all they care about is one thing, and _you know _what that is. Lelouch may be my colleague but he comes off as mysterious, as if he's hiding something. So, be careful of him okay?"

C.C gave Nina an 'okay', before returning to her laptop to work. However, it was impossible. She leaned back in her chair and sighed as she looked up at the blank ceiling. Something, if anything could clear her thoughts right now she would be grateful. And she couldn't take another trip to Wakayama, because she already used the money she made from her last paycheck.

Her trip healed her mind for a moment, but as always the students of Ashford had a commitment to breaking her peace. Just yesterday Shirley pestered her about _Lulu~_

_~Flashback~_

_C.C sat opposite of Shirley on a picnic bench in the schools' garden. She called the preppy girl yesterday, after receiving her number from Lelouch. He nagged at her for the last half of their train ride back to give Shirley a chance because she was a nice girl. Tired of listening to his nagging, she agreed and decided to meet with Shirley to discuss what had happened with her teammates. _

"_First of all C.C, I want to apologize for coming off as a 'bitch' to you. I bothered you a lot about our project and even forced you to participate in the show after all the work you did."_

"_It's fine, and you didn't force me. I only said that so that your friends would stop bothering me."_

_Shirley's emerald eyes started to well up and she bawled her fists. Her friends that threatened her image frustrated her. She was not a bully!_

"_I sincerely apologize for what my teammates did. They didn't mean to hurt you, they just wanted to make me feel better…Truthfully, everyone on campus treats me like I'm a princess. The fact that I'm Ms. Sophomore doesn't help either. They just wanted me to be together with Lulu since he's the prince and I'm the princess. I hope you understand."_

_C.C took a sip of the strawberry smoothie Lelouch made for her. She nodded her head at Shirley's apology, which felt sincere at first but devolved into discrete bragging at the end. _

"_Is that all you wanted to say Shirley?" _

_Shirley looked down and delved deep into her thoughts. She then looked back up with a determined expression. _

"_Actually C.C., I wanted to talk to you about Lulu. Is that okay with you?" _

_C.C really wanted to leave and finish working on a dress she started to design after the hiking trip. She had gained a sudden burst of inspiration and didn't want to lose it. _

"_Can you make it quick?"_

"_Why? Are you meeting someone after this?" C.C so desperately wanted to roll her eyes at the girls' obvious inquiry. 'No I will not be meeting your prince today princess'. She thought as she answered Shirley in a monotone voice._

"_No. I'm busy with a design, you know we have a lot of work to do as fashion design majors."_

"…_Right, well I wanted to let you know that I haven't given up on Lulu. I've been in love with him since high school. I'm not trying to steal him from you and if I'm being honest, I know Lelouch has feelings for me. We've hung out a lot and the way he looked at me was something more than friendship, but because we were young and immature, nothing happened. So, from now on I will approach him confidently!"_

_What did she wanted C.C to say? Good luck? I'm rooting for you? Even C.C didn't know, so she just nodded which made Shirley think she didn't care about Lelouch. This frustrated her._

"_Is that all?"C.C asked._

"_One last thing C.C. You're probably not going to the kickback, so I'm going to go with Lulu since he'll be all by himself. I really care about him, so I hope you don't mind me keeping his company as his friend right?"_

'_What is going on?! She sounds so nice even though she's obviously being a bitch to me right now. I don't even think she realizes, she's so blinded by 'love'. Amazing…'_

_C.C had no words to answer Shirley with, so she simply gave an 'ok' so that she could escape this battle Shirley had concocted between them._

_~end~_

Pictures of Lelouch dancing, drinking and having fun with Shirley at the kickback started to invade her mind. Then, as the two were having a drink in a secluded corner, they moved closer to each other and….they kissed. Her golden eyes flared up angrily. Finally, she felt the severity of the situation and it made her furious.

She desperately tried to mask the news she just heard, with her annoyance at Shirley's childish antics.

"What time is the party Nina?"

* * *

"Hello students of Ashford! I, Milly Ashford, student council president, do welcome you to our annual spring kickback! Once again, we are conducting the Mr. and Mrs. Spring competition. Everyone who has entered those doors will receive a sticker with a number on it. If you see anyone you think embodies spring tonight, then log onto our school's app and vote for them! The prize will be announced when we crown our two winners. Now, without further ado, please enjoy the party!"

The venue for the kickback was huge. The student council, using Milly's and Lelouch's family connections, were able to book an extravagant ballroom in a 5-star hotel in Tokyo. Purple and magenta lights illuminated the dance floor, turning the ballroom into their very own dance club. The bar was full, the music was popping and the students were pumped as they danced to the trendy trap and hip-hop songs being played.

* * *

Everyone was minding their own business until Lelouch arrived outside with Shirley right by his side. Everyone inside started to freak out as pictures of the two popped up in their phones via airdrop. In the photos, Lelouch and Shirley were wearing color coordinated outfits. Lelouch wore a light brown beanie and light blue jean jacket over a white long sleeved shirt with black pants and white converse. Shirley insisted they match, so she wore a long sleeve off the shoulder shirt with a short light blue jean jumper/dress, along with tall white platform pumps. They looked like a real couple…and it made Lelouch very uncomfortable, but Shirley was being very persistent earlier so it was hard for him to say something. Maybe his suspicions were correct.

"Shirley?" he called out to her, as they entered the ballroom and a waiter gave them each a white sticker. His had the number 50, and she had the number 51.

"Yes Lulu?" she answered as she stuck the sticker onto her dress. They continued to talk as they walked through the crowd and to the bar where they could grab a drink.

"We are friends right?"

His question caused her heart to stop momentarily. She reached out and held his hand. Now was the time to let him know what had been weighing on her mind during those days she locked herself in her room, when the rumor of him and C.C spread.

"Can we talk in private? I have something very important to tell you."

"Recently we've been talking in private a lot Shirley."

"Yeah, we have. So?"

"Oh, sure. Let's talk outside."

* * *

Nina and C.C scurried around their room as they hurried to get dressed as Suzaku, Kallen and Rivalz arrived to pick them up earlier than expected. C.C put on her white sneakers that complimented her yellow, lace bodycon midi dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and a short slit along with wiring that outlined her waist and bust, which made her look especially sexy. It was a dress she completed yesterday. She grabbed her white purse and they were out of the door.

"Is Lelouch not driving this time?" Nina asked as she noticed the raven haired boy was nowhere in sight.

'He always goes to these types of events with Suzaku and Rivalz….' She thought.

"Lelouch didn't message us, so we assumed he'd drive there by himself this time." Suzaku answered to which caused Nina to become suspicious. The trio finally noticed C.C beside Nina and their eyes widened in surprise.

"C.C, you are coming?!" Rivalz blurted and she nodded.

Rivalz, Kallen and Suzaku were shocked to see C.C when she exited the dorm. They complimented her outfit before entering the car and driving off. Suzaku drove and Kallen sat in the front, whilst Nina and Rivalz sat in the back with C.C. Nina checked her phone and gasped, causing C.C and Rivalz to look at her.

"Is something wrong Nina?" Rivalz asked worriedly, but the girl reassured them and returned to her phone. A minute later, Rivalz phone dinged as he received a private message from Nina. She sent him a video of Lelouch and Shirley entering the party. This time Rivalz's mouth opened widely, but he didn't make a sound and only replied to her.

"_Why would Lelouch do this when he's dating C.C? He probably thought she wouldn't come."-Nina_

"_This is bad, but let's not jump to conclusions Nina. Maybe it's a misunderstanding."-Rivalz_

"_If it isn't C.C is going to be heartbroken."_

"_It doesn't seem like she knows, so I'll message Lelouch first to see what's going on."_

Nina gazed at C.C whom was reading a book on her phone. Rivalz sent a text message to Lelouch, but he didn't answer. Suzaku asked Rivalz about what was going on, but the blue haired boy made him wait until they arrived at the party.

C.C sighed at their obvious attempts to hide the video from her. She saw it in the reflection of the screen on the car window. The anger that was boiling inside of her died down, leaving her to feel empty, which would explain her calm expression when Nina looked at her.

She wanted to be angry at Shirley, as she already expected that from her, but she expected more from Lelouch…Maybe she was overthinking it, maybe he didn't throw her away yet.

* * *

Lelouch and Shirley escaped the crowd and went to the hotel's outdoor pool to have their conversation. Shirley took a deep breathe before starting.

"Lelouch, we've known each other since high school. We've eaten together, played together, laughed together, cried together and even fought with each other a couple of times."

Lelouch nodded to acknowledge the friendly relationship they've shared thus far.

"I remember quite well Shirley. We were there to bail each out of tough situations as well."

"That's right. You were there for me…and truthfully, you felt like more than a friend to me. The time that I spent with you made my heart race. I was in love with you ever since high school, but you never made a serious move even though you continued to treat me so nicely. And when our friends would tease us about being a couple, you wouldn't say anything, you didn't even deny it!...so I thought I would wait until we were older and you were more mature."

Lelouch frowned, but not at Shirley, but at himself. His gentlemanly behavior had led her on. The mask he wore, the one that helped him maintain a perfect image in everyone's eyes, was starting to crumble right before him. And it all happened when C.C entered his world. He started to think that C.C was right, and that maybe it was time to let go of the mask.

"Shirley…I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize! It's my fault for being complacent. You got tired of me, so you found someone else to play with…I won't be complacent anymore Lelouch. I will show you my heart, because I know that the way you smiled at me was not a lie."

"It was a lie Shirley. The gentleman I was to you, I was to everyone. You are a bright, and cheerful girl, and I did view you as a friend after getting to know you better, but I couldn't show myself to you."

Shirley furrowed her brows in confusion at what Lelouch was saying. It couldn't have been a lie because it all felt very real, and all of their friends saw them as the perfect couple, so why? Lelouch was supposedly confronting her with the 'truth', however she couldn't accept it, especially since he decided to accept C.C, who he had barely known.

"Then why C.C? You haven't known her for long, so how can you tell if she's the one you can show yourself to?...Why couldn't you be yourself around me?"

'It's time to put an end to this', he thought as he gave Shirley a very serious look. He was going to confront her with the real truth. The one that he hid whilst being her friend. And the main factor as to why they continued to be friends despite being so close.

"It's because you and I are the same Shirley. We both make relationships that benefit our own image. That's why I was your friend, because I understood you. And I know, that you only loved the thought of being Lelouch Vi Britannia's girlfriend, just as I liked the thought of being one of Shirley Fenette's most closest friends."

Shirley shook her head in denial at the nonsense he was spouting. However in the back of her mind, she knew that a little of it was true, but some of it was wrong as well.

"Even for a split second…did you think of me as more than a friend?"

She pleaded for him to say yes, but he let out a sigh which she did not like.

"No."

She balled her fists and flared her emerald eyes at him. If he could see her as a friend after getting to know her, then why didn't he see her as more?!

"What you said is true Lelouch. I love the thought of being the girl who made the dark prince fall madly in love with her. I do admit that, that is my personality, but the time we shared together felt genuine to me. I did fall in love with you. And you did say that you saw me as a real friend after getting to know me. Therefore, I will make you see me as more than a friend Lelouch!"

One thing Shirley had was persistence and Lelouch was not strong enough to fight her perseverance. Once she made up her mind about something, she would not stop until she got it or figured it out. The only thing that could stop her was if her memory were erased and she forgot what she was after.

* * *

After the intense conversation, Lelouch and Shirley went back into the hotel to go back to the party. Lelouch checked his phone that had been vibrating whilst he was talking with Shirley. He looked down to see a few messages from Rivalz.

_Lelouch are you with Shirley?!_

_I just saw the video so that means you are. And that means you are in big trouble because C.C is with us right now and we are soon at the hotel._

_Why aren't you answering Lelouch, we are here now!_

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch looked out of his phone as he heard Suzaku, who should be with Euphemia, but was with Rivalz, Nina, Kallen and….C.C! His heart raced both from the excitement of seeing her and also the fact that she would misunderstand him coming to the party with Shirley, and also the fact that they were currently wearing matching outfits.

Shirley noticed Lelouch's frazzled demeanor when he locked eyes with C.C, and she did not like it one bit. What did C.C have that made him lose his composure?

"Lelouch." She called him and he turned to look at her. She tip-toed and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her as she stole a kiss from him. She then backed away quickly before Lelouch could push her away and make it look like he didn't want to kiss her. She waved goodbye to Lelouch and nonchalantly walked past her council members. As she walked pass C.C, she stopped and whispered something in her ear before walking towards the ballroom.

Lelouch's eyes immediately travelled to C.C for her reaction to the scene that had just taken place.

'Shirley, you've gone too far! Just when I said I would gain her trust…just when I started to show her that I was genuine. No! This will not be the end for us…'

"C.C?"

He called the girl who looked at him with her usual stoic expression. She just looked at him without saying a word, which made his heart stop. He knew that she was hurting, but like always she kept it to herself without showing anyone.

_Do we look like a couple?_

"Shirley." she called to the girl who stood in front of the ballroom doors. Shirley stopped in her tracks to listen to what C.C had to say.

"To answer your question. Yes, you look perfect…"

The others were confused to C.C's sudden compliment. However, Lelouch knew what it meant, and it made him angry.

'Perfect…perfect…I'm tired of it…'

C.C walked towards the ballroom. Her hands clutching tightly to her white purse as she walked past Shirley and disappeared into the party by herself.

'I tried to forget but it was useless. I don't hate you Lelouch and I agree with Shirley, you two do look perfect together. I understand, I'll disappear…hmm, it seems like the perfect time as well, with Cristian reappearing it's all too perfect. I'll take us all out before I go.'

Her expression turned sour as she spoke the priest's name out loud.

'Tonight will be long and I have no money and no ride home...I might as well enjoy my time~'

**To be continued~**


	7. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

**An Ashford University Kickback Part 2**

After the confrontation with Lelouch and Shirley, C.C decided to drink her night away at the bar. The sight of Shirley and Lelouch kissing made her insides broil, but at the same time she knew that she had no place to interrupt the perfect world they lived in. She had already made up her mind that she was just a temporary factor in Lelouch's life, so to stand in the way of what was already there, was wrong of her. Maybe it was true that he built up a fake relationship with Shirley, but it turned into friendship, so maybe it could turn into love.

But Lelouch would not accept her conclusion to their relationship. He followed her to the bar in hopes of explaining the situation, but she refused to listen to him. She let the sound of the music cloud her thoughts instead,

"_Pour up, drank._

_Head shot, drank._

_Pass out, drank._

_Wake up, drank._

_Faded, drank, faded, drank."_

The lyrics of the song coaxed her into taking another sip of her glass that reeked of strong alcohol. A sly smile crawled onto her face and her eyes started to droop from the effects of the strong drink.

"C.C, you have already had two glasses…I know you are upset with me but pl-

"Some people wanna kill their sorrows. Some people wanna fit in with the popular~"

Looking through half lidded eyes, she interrupted his cry of concern to sing the lyrics of the song. She then processed his question and laughed loudly.

"Me? Upset? Nope~ I'm just vibing Lelouch. As a matter of fact, you are killing my vibe."

For the next half an hour, she gulped down another glass and vibed to the music. Lelouch requested the bartender to not pour her another drink, which only made her angrier at him. She started to whine and insult him so that he would hopefully get upset, and leave her for good.

"Stop babysitting me. I don't need your fake concern okay? And look! Your real girlfriend Shirley is looking for you right now. So run along before she gets upset~"

With all her might she tried to push him away, but with all his might he stuck closer to her. He refused to let this incident be the one that broke the promise they made to be there for one another when times were looking bleak.

"I will never leave you."

"Well I'm leaving you."

She scowled at him as she shakily got off of the bar stool. He got off of his to hold her hand to stop her from falling. However, she swatted away his hand, grabbed her glass and walked towards the dance floor. Lelouch worriedly trailed behind her, carrying the white purse she left on the bar countertop.

They entered the crowd of their school mates who were all letting loose, as they bumped and danced closely with each other. The majority of them were flirting, sharing numbers and generally enjoying the party. But a select few couldn't help but notice as Lelouch trailed behind C.C. In fact, they were hoping that she didn't come to the party so that they could have a chance to talk or dance with him…or maybe even convince him to do a little more~

"He can't even enjoy his night because of her."

"If I were him I'd ditch her. Shirley looks so hot tonight, just imagine the fun!"

C.C laughed at the two girls gossiping right behind her. She mocked them by making talking gestures with her hands.

"Hey C.C, don't listen to those uglies! You look extra scrumptious tonight. How about me and you hang out?~"

A drunk Gino Weinburg, wrapped his arms around C.C's shoulders and insulted the girls' who came after C.C. Gino was notorious for being loud and energetic on campus and when he was drunk, he was extra loud and touchy. Lelouch immediately pushed the boy off of her and took her into his own arms.

"It's Lelouch! Weren't you making out with Shirley earlier?" the drunk boy asked loudly. Lelouch glared at him, and he took a step back out of fear.

"I see, I see. But don't be too greedy Lelouch or I'll~" he winked and growled at C.C as if he were a tiger. C.C was greatly amused by his behavior and in her drunken state, she returned his gesture. Gino laughed and waved goodbye to C.C as he went to search for his next target, Suzaku.

Lelouch managed to drag C.C out of the crowd before she did something she would regret in the morning. The girl then made an excuse that she had to use the restroom, which allowed her to escape and return to the dance floor. She saw the girls from earlier and they continued to heckle her.

"You look so trashy C.C, why don't you go home so Lelouch can play with us!"

C.C ignored them as she moved closer to the music that called her to the dance floor. She swayed to the hip-hop track all the while taking sips of her drink. Getting more wasted as the night went on. The sly smile returned to her face once again and she looked like a different person as she let the music and alcohol take over her body and mind.

Soon, the song changed to one with a faster tempo, causing people to dance even wilder. Just as C.C was about to take a sip of her drink, a tall boy bumped into her, causing her to stumble forward and spill her drink onto a girls' outfit. She apologized to the girl but her apology was not welcomed.

"Do you know how much this outfit cost bitch?!"

C.C rolled her eyes at the girl's loud voice.

"I already apologized so you don't need to yell at me okay? If you're so upset I can pay for it to get cleaned."

C.C made an 'okay' sign with her hand, which made the girl roll her eyes. She grabbed a beer that was in someone else's hand and splashed it onto C.C's dress. The crowd around them started to 'oo~' and 'ah~' at the scene. C.C bit her lower lip as she held in her anger.

"As if _you _could pay for this outfit scholarship girl. You probably had to sleep with the chairman to get that scholarship in the first place!"

C.C kissed her teeth at the girl. Her face contorted as she scanned the girl's expensive outfit.

"Your outfit is just like you. No personality and void of style. Honestly, were you blind when you put that on? You look like expensive trash. You should be grateful that I ruined your 'outfit' so you don't have to wear it anymore."

The angered girl raised her hand and slapped C.C across her face. The sound echoed across the crowd and a circle started to form around them. C.C touched her cheek that started to sting because of the scratch made by the girl's long, bedazzled nails. C.C's sly smile returned once again and her shoulders started to shake as she laughed.

Lelouch saw the commotion from the table he sat at to wait for C.C to return. He quickly stood up as people around him started to talk about a fight. Looking into the crowd, he saw her bright green hair and quickly rushed over.

The girl was becoming annoyed at C.C who only laughed at her mockingly. She was about to push C.C when Milly's voice boomed loudly from the dj's booth. She had noticed the fight that broke out in the crowd and quickly took action to stop it.

"Aren't we all having a great time tonight?! Well, your votes have casted and now it's time to crown our Mr. and Mrs. Spring!"

Lelouch finally found C.C and immediately pulled her away from the crowd that was now focused on Milly.

"I will announce the top 3 contenders in the female and male category…Please come up to the stage number 30!"

Strutting up to the stage was Gino in a green bomber jacket over a gray shirt and blue jeans along with black high top sneakers. He waved enthusiastically as the girls who voted for him cheered him on.

"Gino Weinburg of the basketball club has made it to the top 3!"

In a secluded sectional, Lelouch sat across from C.C who avoided his angered expression. He sighed as he combed his dark hair back.

"Next is number 3!"

A girl with bright pink hair was shocked as she heard her name. She left Suzaku, Shirley and Kallen's company to enter the stage with loud shouts from the crowd.

"Euphemia Li Brittania, member of the basketball club and daughter of the headmaster, congratulations for making it to top 3!"

Euphemia bowed to crowd. She wore a high neck, long sleeved pink chiffon dress that had a light and dark pink floral pattern. The dress reached her knees, the sleeves were flared and a belt of the same pattern and material was tied around her waist with a delicate bow. She wore tanned high heels which made her look extremely elegant.

"Next is number 51!"

Shirley put on her best shocked expression as she left the table where she and Kallen were sitting. She ascended the stairs of the stage and waved to the crowd that gave her the loudest response.

"Well isn't it Ms. Sophomore as well as student council public relations officer, Shirley Fenette! Congratulations!"

Lelouch was becoming frustrated at the loud crowd which made it impossible to talk to C.C. He suddenly stood up and took her hand and led her to the exit so that they could talk in a quieter place.

Called up next to the stage was Suzaku who was the most shocked out of the three. His light blue pin striped shirt and light blue washed jeans, complimented the muscles he built up from exercising.

"Along with being a part of the student council, Suzaku Kururugi is also the captain of the basketball club! Wow, the basket ball club and student council is really popular!"

The crowd agreed as Milly called off the last two numbers.

"Number 50 and 75, please come to the stage!"

No one entered the stage which made the crowd look around at each other's numbers to figure out who they were. Shirley and most of the crowd new that Lelouch was number 50, but they couldn't quite remember who number 75 was.

"Didn't C.C have that number? I remember seeing it when she got into a fight earlier" Rivalz asked as he took out his phone to search for the photo his friend sent him of the fight C.C was in. His assumption was right, which caused the crowd to look for C.C and Lelouch.

Shirley continued to smile on the stage, but her heart was raging at the information that was being spread. She could not believe that C.C made it to the top 3 and could possibly steal the title away from her! Moreover, she was frustrated as Lelouch did not come to the stage, meaning he had left the party with C.C. She wanted to escape to her room and cry at that moment but held her head up high instead.

Milly took note of the two missing contestants and smiled. It seems that faith was on the side of the couple she witnessed kissing a few weeks ago. Although she was Shirley's friend and although C.C had avoided her since the incident, she still rooted for them to be together. She could see how Lelouch changed after coming into contact with C.C and she welcomed it. She then looked at her phone that showed the winning numbers of the contest, number 50 and 51.

"As the clock hits midnight, it seems like our prince charming Lelouch and his cinderella C.C have left the building~"

The crowd showed mixed reactions to the presidents' joke. She then went on to name Gino as Mr. Spring, as he received the second most amount of votes followed by Suzaku. Ms. Spring was of course Shirley, who was followed behind in votes by C.C, then Euphemia.

"The prize for our winners will be a couple photoshoot for the spring issue of our school's magazine!"

Gino was extremely excited compared to Shirley who tried her best to muster up a smile. Her ego was under severe attack tonight and it made her furious but afraid at the same time.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C drove away from the hotel and headed to a nearby park. In her drunken state, she kicked his dashboard as a form of protest of being confined inside the small space of his car.

He parked his car in the parking lot in front the park. Once he realized the terrible state she was in, his frustration subsided. Her dress was stained and the blood from the scratch on her cheek had dried over the wound. Consequently, the effects of the alcohol was really starting to pat a toll on her as her eyes started to drop even further. There was no way he could have a serious conversation with her tonight. So, he decided to head to the convenience store to buy her water and hangover medicine before he dropped her home for the night.

"Wait in the car. I'll be back."

As soon as he exited the car and started to walk away, C.C got out of the car because she started to feel nauseous in the small space. After getting out, she stumbled forward and tripped over the pavement that separated the parking area from the park. Lelouch heard the sound of her hitting the ground and immediately turned around to witness as she tried to pull herself up.

"You never listen to me." he grumbled as he rushed over to her. He tried to get her back into the car but she pushed him away and sat on the pavement. He sighed and sat next to her as he thought of the best course of action to take. He could lock her in the car with the safety lock, but decided against it as he didn't want to treat her like she was treated in the past.

"I won't lock you down like a prisoner…So you are going with me to the store."

He spoke upon deaf ears as she was too wasted to listen to him. He rolled his eyes, stood up and pulled her up to her feet.

"Let's go." he said as he gently held her hand and walked along the sidewalk. Just like she guided him up the mountain, he would guide her along this concrete path. Of course the walk to the convenience store wouldn't be easy. As they walked, C.C would not stop poking his stomach causing him to wince and stifle laughter.

"C.C, stop that it tickles!" he protested, but she didn't stop until he retaliated and poked her. She started to laugh uncontrollably which garnered weird glances from people who walked past them. She tried to push him away but he pulled her closer and poked her even more.

"Now will you stop?" he asked with a grin on his face. She bobbed her head up and down to agree. A few moments later she started to sing a song to annoy him further.

"Le-louuuuuuch issss a biiiiiig dummy~ DUM DUM DUM. His hair is DUM. His face is DUM. Becauuuuuuse, he is a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig dummy!"

Lelouch laughed at her terrible singing voice.

"I am an idiot buuut~ C.C is dumber than me!" he teased to which she shook her head from left to right in protest. Their teasing continued until they reached the convenience store.

* * *

After trying his hardest to control C.C in the convenience store, as she wouldn't stop opening and closing the freezer that held frozen pizza, they returned to the park. The midnight air was chilly which caused the hairs on their arms to raise. C.C shivered as she sat on the swing in the playground. Noticing her bare arms and short dress, he took off his jacket and draped it around her small shoulders. Kneeling down, he wet a cloth with water and reached up to wipe the dry blood from her cheek. He then squeezed some ointment on his finger and applied it to her wound.

His violet irises were illuminated under the moonlight as he gazed into her golden eyes that held longing, hurt and tiredness all at once. Her gaze wavered from his as she winced because of the sting of the ointment.

"It hurrrrrrts."

She pouted her lips as she gazed down into his eyes that held concern, worry and doubt all at once.

"It will hurt at first, but eventually the pain will go away and the wound will be healed. Can you not bear with the pain for right now?"

She shook her head slowly as she tightly held onto the chains of the swing. It made a creeking sound as she slowly moved back and forth.

"What if the pain lasts forever and the wound is never healed? The wound can't be healed….that's why Lelouch is a dummy~"

She then started to sing her song from earlier as Lelouch thought deeply on the question she asked. It made him think of his little sister who was paralyzed. Despite her being crippled, Nunnally continued to laugh and smile at him. At that moment, her words finally clicked in his mind. Nunnally had a wound that could never be healed, but the fact that she had her brother by her side was all that she needed to be happy. He smiled at C.C.

"That's why I said C.C is dumber than me. Even with an unhealable wound, we can learn to live with it, accept it, and be happy with each other."

C.C returned his smile with one of her own. Their eyes shined as their hearts melded together. Although it would be unlikely that she remembered this conversation tomorrow, her soul would know this feeling of receiving an answer to the question she had pondered ever since she was a child. She then decided to ask a question she had pondered recently.

"Lelouch, who do you like?"

He pointed at her.

"I like you Camellia."

"Why?~"

"I'll tell you when you're sober…Who do you like?"

She pondered for a second before a playful smile graced her face.

"Camellia likes pizza~ cheese-kun~ fashion~…hmm, what else?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and poked her stomach so that she would stop playing around.

"Pizza and fashion are not people Camellia."

She then gave him a giant smile, after being satisfied with annoying him for the umpteenth time.

"I like Lelouch the most!" she yelled loudly so that he wouldn't forget it, even if she did.

This made his heart leap a million times in his chest as his brain processed the magical words. There was no way he could let her forget this moment, so, he took out his phone to hopefully record her.

"Who do you like the most?" he asked, the phone camera pointed straight at her. C.C smiled again and answered,

"Lelouch!" he was satisfied with what he recorded and couldn't stop replaying it until she started to talk.

"BUT! Camellia can't like Lelouch~"

"Why?" he asked with a pout.

"Because! Camellia is going faaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away~"

"Where?"

Her left hand aggressively pointed to an irrelevant distance.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away, where Lelouch cannot go!" she made an 'x' over her chest with her hands and shook her head.

"I will follow my Camellia wherever she goes." he retorted.

C.C pouted and furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"YOU CAN'T!"

Her eyes were now filled with sorrow as she gazed down at him.

"No, you can't come…I don't want you to come because…it's scary." her eyes slowly started to close as exhaustion took over her. She then passed out and fell forward into Lelouch's arms. He cradled the girl in his arms. She made his heart beat in love and in fear. Her words controlled his emotions just like a magical power. The little bits of confession the both of them were throwing around would have to be saved for a later conversation so he lifted her up and carried to the car to drop her home.

* * *

Lelouch trudged into his room with C.C in his arms. He flicked on the light switch then walked over to his bed where he laid her down gently. He was supposed to carry her to her dorm room, but her roommate was filming an adult action scene at the moment. He made a u-turn out of the dorm as soon as he heard the explicit noises coming from the room. C.C, in her half asleep state, tried to break away from him and open the door by herself, but thankfully, he was successful in pulling her away.

Currently she was tossing and turning in his bed, begging for water whilst he tried to remove her shoes.

"I will get you a glass of water in a second, just let me remove your shoes first!"

He finally got her shoes off and placed them neatly on the side of his bed. He watched as she cutely stretched out her toes like a cat. It made him smile, despite being exhausted from worrying about her all night.

These past few weeks, he had seen the cold, angry, cute, and vulnerable side of her. And today he saw the jealous and drunk side. Just like a Camellia flower, she came in many colors that were hidden behind her nonchalant demeanor. Moreover, he noticed as his flaws were revealed one after the other in front of her beautiful color. His cowardice and the way he used people to accomplish his goals and how he could never truly voice his real opinions…it was all displayed when he looked into her eyes.

'I will change so that you can trust me. So that I can come with you to that scary place.'

* * *

He exited his room to get her a glass of water from the kitchen when he noticed her white purse sprawled on the floor of his entrance. Her phone, lip balm and other contents of her bag were scattered on the floor along with a dark object he couldn't identify from where he was standing. Being a neat freak, he quickly went over to pick up the contents of her bag when his eyes widened in surprise. The dark object he couldn't identify was a small gun.

"Why does she have a gun?" he asked himself as he scanned the weapon in a state of shock.

"C.C, what are you hiding?"

The girl in question yelled his name loudly to hurry up and bring water. He quickly gathered everything in her bag and grabbed a glass of water from his kitchen.

She sat up and drank the water from the glass he held to her mouth. His curious eyes peered down at her, who had carried a gun this entire time.

"Why do you have a gun?" he asked, not expecting to receive an answer. After drinking the water, she fell back onto his bed and he moved her hair out of her face so that she could be more comfortable.

"I'm going to kill him." she said softly as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Who?"

"It's a secret~"

**To be continued~**


	8. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

**Opening Up**

The soft bristles at the end of the thin black stick moved carefully across her right eyelid at the command of his hand. The brush left a dark metallic purple powder that contrasted her pale white skin. He narrated each stroke he made as he layered a magenta powder on top of the purple and blended it out towards her eyebrow. A glittery gold was used to line the borders of her lid giving her a dynamic look. He then bestowed her with a heavy black wing that accentuated the colors on her right eye.

The man who painted her face then turned to speak eye to camera with his audience. His voice was powerful and commanding as he spoke.

"The first eye is complete, and with that we draw closer to finishing our prestigious midnight look. As always, I will finish the next eye off camera and come back to work on her lips and highlights."

His fingers snapped both for style, and as an indicator of where he would cut the video when he edited it later.

"Do you want something to drink before we continue?" he asked, the power from his voice subsided as he spoke cautiously to her. She refused.

The atmosphere in the room, as he worked on her left eye, was extremely tense and there was no way to escape. She looked at his lips that were turned downward and then looked up at his eyebrows that were slightly furrowed and she felt his hand tremble slightly as he applied the makeup.

"You've been wanting to ask me about it since yesterday right? And I have a big feeling that you're the one that took it."

The brush stopped moving, and eventually it was laid on the white table in front of them. His shoulders relaxed as he let out a deep sigh. He looked into her unwavering eyes which contrasted his nervous state. He was so shaken up about the whole situation over these past few days of which they didn't talk. Scary thoughts went through his my mind of why she possessed that dangerous weapon used for killing another human being in cold blood…but who did she want to kill? He was afraid as he thought of the countless times she referred to their relationship as 'temporary'. Maybe he took it away from her that night because he didn't want it to be true. He hoped it wasn't true, but the only way to find out was to ask her and hope she told the truth.

"…Why did you have it on you? Do you always carry it?"

"I carry it for protection."

"Don't lie! Why would you need protection? Guns are practically illegal outside of the military and black market. And our countries haven't had a war in decades, so why would you need it?"

"I have secrets I want to keep to myself, and besides, I already told you we could end our relationship from that night but you refused. If you're not satisfied with my answer then let's end it for real."

Silence took over the room for a moment. Lelouch's frown deepened at her evasive answer. The cold look in her eyes combined with the dark makeup he applied made him say something he didn't want to say, but was necessary in order for C.C to speak the truth.

"The look in your eyes is cold Camellia. You came into my life and gave me the ability to see what was wrong with me. I feel comfortable and at peace when I'm around you. I'm trying my hardest to hold onto you, but you're hiding from me and drifting further away…just like a **witch…**Why do you have a gun? You always say we are 'temporary'. So...are you just using me? Are you going to throw me away and abandon me?"

The room grew silent once again. Because he couldn't bear the tension, Lelouch got up and left to get water from his kitchen. Immediately, the girl who froze her emotions in ice let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes shut tightly as she clutched at her chest with her right hand. His words pierced through her ice cage. He was trying so hard to show her love once again, but her self-doubt caused her to push him away, just like everyone pushed her away. She was so afraid of the world repeating itself as it always did in her life, yet she was causing it to repeat in her attempt to stop it!

'Lelouch you have such a bright future ahead of you! I don't want to taint it with my life full of pain and misery. I just want to go. I have to go!'

Lelouch walked back into the room earlier than she anticipated so he was able to witness her wretched state. The glass of water he held, dropped to floor in an instant as he flew over to her side. He held her hands in his and called her name to get her attention. Apologies flew out of his mouth as he figured his words hurt her more than intended. She shook her head to reassure that she was fine, however he was not convinced. His arms wrapped around her small body to embrace her and stop the trembling that always happened when she was feeling lost and afraid.

'…yet again, his embrace is enough for the fear to go away-'

"I don't deserve you. Just let me go…and move on."

She confessed and he adamantly refused, stating that he was the liar and coward that didn't deserve her.

"I'm not perfect…I'm just like everyone, and you've seen it right C.C? The time we spent together, you have seen the clumsy, unsure and non-confident side of me. It was almost as if I was dead until the moment I met you!"

Her eyes widened at his words for she was truly shocked by his confession.

"D-do you depend on me Lelouch?"

The question she asked was one of importance to her. She always depended on others but it seemed like no one ever truly needed her.

Lelouch nodded his head in agreement. He could feel how fast her heart was pumping at his response. It confirmed to him that she hadn't truly abandoned this world.

"Don't."

She protested and he pulled away from the embrace to look into her eyes to find some bit of truth.

"Why?"

He asked and she just stared at him with hesitant eyes. She chose not to answer him at that moment, only promising to talk once they finished filming his video.

They continued, and he finished off the dark look with black lips that had shimmering gold and purple highlights. Finally, he shut off the camera and looked at C.C to receive an answer. Her mouth opened to form words, but she quickly shut it. Instead, she squeezed his hand tightly and stood up, ushering him to the black couch in his studio. Once they sat, she started to unbutton the black blouse she was wearing specifically for his video. He was taken aback by her sudden undressing, but maintained his composure. He noticed the anxiety in her eyes as she reached to pull up the black camisole she was wearing under the blouse. She then let out a deep breath as she pulled it up to reveal her pale stomach.

Her navel was revealed, followed by a red mark under her left breast. The rest of the mark was hidden beneath her black bra of which she was currently unhooking. At this point Lelouch was in complete shock. The mark, or rather, the scar look deep and crooked, meaning someone had painfully etched it onto her. He frowned deeply as she fully removed her bra to reveal the rest of the scar. She trailed the mark that looked like a trident as she explained how she got it.

"The first thing they did was strip me of my clothes. They then washed me or 'purified' me as they called it, before throwing me into a circle and etching this symbol onto my body. No matter how hard I screamed or cried, they didn't stop. I can still feel the pain when his dagger scrapped the skin off of my body. My blood spilled endlessly yet they didn't stop until it was finished…Do you want to know the saddest part of it all?"

"…E-ven worse than this?"

"Yes, even worse. My body, soul and mind was tainted for a year. Every time I close my eyes I relive the horror that took place. I tried to get counseling to live a peaceful life, but it didn't work and I continued to have nightmares knowing that the cult that did this to me and to Diana, and to all the other victims are still out there. Just before the party I was able to confirm it, so truthfully I wasn't angry at you that night Lelouch. I just wanted to escape my past through being angry at 'normal' things but it's impossible."

And there it was, the truth he had been looking for. She spilled all of her secrets, just like the glass that broke on the floor, spilling its contents and revealing everything.

Lelouch's hand unconsciously moved forward to touch the scar. He traced it from the top of her breast, causing her to shiver under his gently touch. With every moment his mood became gloomier as he imagined the pain she endured.

"Every time I look at this scar, I am reminded of my painful past…and I look at this scar every day because it never healed. It will never heal."

The dark, glimmering makeup also enhanced the sadness in her golden eyes. She looked at Lelouch to see his hands now clutched tightly together as his eyes were locked on her scar. He then looked up slowly to lock eyes with her. How could he preach to her about 'living with her wound' when she already tried to live with it to no avail…'Still, we can face it together'.

As soon as she buttoned her blouse he captured her in his arms. His right hand petted her long green hair gently.

"Thank you for opening up to me."

She looked up at him with an unsure gaze. 'Am I really going to drag you into this?' She thought but was hypnotized by his eyes which held love and concern all for her. She cupped his face in her hands as he leaned forward and lovingly kissed her shining lips, ruining the lipstick he applied earlier. His back slowly slid down onto the couch as she returned his kiss with a force that conveyed her longing for him and her regret for dragging him into her world. Their long kiss continued with her straddling his waist as he held onto her waist. After a minute they pulled away to breathe.

"I want to go further with you Camellia."

"There is no turning back once you enter Lelouch."

He was prepared to fight alongside her. He needed her to win his battles, and she needed him to win hers.

"Once I enter, you can't push me away." he stated strongly as he flipped her onto the couch and gazed down at her with half lidded eyes. Even though her face was covered in makeup, he could see a red tinge start to form on her cheeks as he scanned her with his violet eyes. She bit her lips shyly which made his heart beat faster. She reached up first to pull him towards her and she pressed her lips onto his. She let go of his lips and breathed heavily as they both stripped each other of the fabric that held in their humility.

It was like a pleasurable adventure as they explored each other on the small couch. Loud noises filled the apartment as they explored deeper and deeper into each other, bringing them closer than they had ever been. The adventure lasted for a long time until it reached its climax, which filled them both with an indescribable feeling. Their first journey together would be one they could never recreate. That's why they savored the ending and held tightly onto one another, never letting go.

* * *

It was now 8pm and C.C and Lelouch had moved from the small studio and settled on the bigger couch in the living room. They snuggled with each other under a soft blanket as they watched a sci-fi movie on his large tv. C.C covered his hand with hers as she began to tell him the reason why she I had a gun.

"To answer your question of why I carry a gun. It's because I am going to kill the man that tortured me, Diana and a friend I made in that place. His name is Mao and after the police busted the cult, we were separated. I'm also going to put an end to that cult by exposing everyone that was in it along with the vial things that took place."

"How will you do it?"

"I've been writing everything that happened on my computer after realizing that rehabilitation wouldn't help me find closure. Once I gain my revenge, even if it means taking myself down as well, I know I will find closure to this terrible life…That's why, I don't want you to follow me into this darkness. This world where you could die at any second."

"…as I said. Before I met you, I was dead. I'm going to help you find closure just like you are helping me find myself."

A loving smile graced her face as she caressed his hand. Suddenly he remembered the video he took the night she was drunk. He picked up his phone that was next to them on the couch and immediately searched for the video. She tried to find out what made him so excited but he told her it was a surprise. She tried to peak at his phone but he held it closer to him and laughed to tease her.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me then I'll leave!"

She 'hmphed' and moved off of the couch. He playfully pulled her back and hugged her warmly to him as he showed her his phone screen. The video played of her confessing her love for him and she instantly tried to grab his phone away to delete the video.

"Delete it now." she demanded but he shook his head in protest.

"How could I delete the video that kept me company these few days when we weren't talking to each other?" his saddened voice and cute pouty expression made her heart thump.

"You're acting cute so I won't delete it aren't you? You're trying to use your magic to trick me…just like a warlock."

"I learned it from my witch~" he teased. The phrase that was used to belittle her. He wanted to change it to one that uplifted her and was more playful rather than malicious.

She pinched his cheek and grabbed his phones whilst his guard was down. He protested but she slyly grinned at him.

"Don't let your guard down. I learned it from my warlock~" she teased, referring to how he tricked her at the hot spring. Laughter escaped his mouth as he couldn't hold in his amusement at her cheeky behavior. Frowning, she poked him, which caused him to poke her back. The room was now filled with laughter as they prodded and played with one another. The tense mood that was between them earlier felt like it never happened as they laughed merrily in each other's company.

*JIBUN WO~*

They were surprised when Lelouch's phone (that was now in his hands) rang off. On the screen was a woman with long wavy black hair and violet eyes. On top of her photo was the word 'mother'. Lelouch looked at the phone with annoyance as he moved to decline the call. C.C stopped him.

"It's the vice president…and more importantly your mother. Why don't you want to answer it?"

"I don't want her to ruin this moment with her selfish demands. It's always something more she wants from me whenever she sees me." he confessed. Understanding his concern, she let him not answer the phone. It then rang for a long time before stopping.

"Do you hate your parents for not being there for you and Nunnally?" she asked and he sighed.

"When I came home with bruises she never noticed. When father saw them he scolded me for being weak. They only cared about me being the best in school so that they could brag to their colleagues. They spent the most time with my older brother Schneizel, whom they groomed to secede them as prime minister of Britannia when we moved to Japan."

Suddenly she became more curious about his family. She had only heard bits and pieces of how Charles Zi Britannia, the former prime minister of Britannia built a lot of respect in his country despite having multiple wives and children. What was even stranger was how he left his home country with Marianne to establish a university in Japan along with the Ashford family.

"Why did your father move here with your mother in spite of his other children?"

Lelouch couldn't answer her question fully, as he had no idea why they moved to Japan of all places. The only thing he acquitted it to was the fact that his parents were so obsessed with the establishment of Ashford University.

"My father had the closest relationship with my mother. I was told by my uncle that they were like partners in crime. As to why we moved to Japan, the only thing I know is that it was to be fully involved in managing the university…but even that is strange, since the Ashford's were handling it well even before we moved over."

Even in his own family he was left in the dark, especially being one of the youngest of Charles' lineage. Wanting to move on from the dreary topic of his family, he offered to make dinner as he heard her stomach growl.

* * *

After ushering C.C back to the living room, as she insisted on ordering pizza for dinner, Lelouch returned to the kitchen to prepare a creamy carbonara with pancetta pasta. C.C flipped through the t.v. channels to find something interesting when she landed on her favorite cooking channel which was currently airing a show called 'Chopped'.

*DING DONG*

The bell to Lelouch's apartment rang. He assumed it was a visit from Suzaku, so he let C.C answer the door. Looking at the tablet on the wall that showed live footage from the security camera at his front door, she saw the same black hair and violet eyes that were on his phone earlier. Behind the woman was Shirley, who was carrying a stack of bento boxes. She immediately turned around and called Lelouch as his mother rang the bell for a second time.

"I have a small feeling that you are not going to like who is at the door Lelouch."

"Isn't it Suzaku? He said he would visit me this weekend." C.C shook her head and moved away from the door so Lelouch could answer it. She retook her seat back on the couch as her mind and soul was prepared for the drama she knew was about to take place as soon as she saw Shirley.

Upon seeing his two surprise visitors, Lelouch's eyes widened. He thought he would pretend to not be home but figured his mother saw his car in the underground garage when she came. Taking a deep breathe in and out, he opened the door and tried to give his best welcoming smile

"Hello mother…and Shirley. What brings you two over so late?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone Lelouch?! There is a very important matter that needs your attention. Shirley and I drove here immediately from home to check on you because we were worried!"

She burst past him, took off her outside shoes, put on slippers and entered his apartment. Shirley followed suit after handing Lelouch the stack of bento boxes she made for him at his home with his mother.

Marianne showed surprise and then annoyance when she saw C.C curled up inside a blanket on Lelouch's couch. She quickly masked her emotions with the plastic smile she always wore.

"Hello C.C." she greeted as she walked over to the living room. C.C stood up, revealing the fact that she was only wearing Lelouch's black t-shirt that was just long enough to hide her underwear. Marianne's smile cracked for a second as she shook C.C's hand.

"I finally get to meet my son's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you vice president."

"Don't be so formal. When we're not at school you can refer to me as Mrs. Britannia." she insisted and C.C agreed as Shirley joined them.

"Hey C.C!" Shirley greeted with a strained smile. C.C waved back at the girl.

"Shirley and I have prepared dinner for you Lelouch since we were worried but it seems like you've already prepared dinner. No matter, you can save what we brought for tomorrow."

"Is there a reason why you had to come see me in person mother?" Lelouch asked as he returned from putting away the bento in his refrigerator. His mother placed her hands on C.C's shoulders which made him nervous. 'Just go back home woman!' he thought.

"Shouldn't we have our first meal together with C.C? I'll tell you what I came for after~"

With that they headed to the kitchen to eat. What was supposed to be a relaxing dinner for Lelouch and C.C, turned into a disaster as Marianne interrogated C.C with unnecessary comments from Shirley.

"It seems like you two were very comfortable before I came here."

"Yes mother, she is my girlfriend and we are both adults." Lelouch snapped back.

"Lulu, you shouldn't talk like that to mother. We were worried about you!"

"It's fine Shirley…I remember when the two of you were in high school and I would always tease you about the same things when you were alone together, but now that you are older Lelouch, you are teasing me hohoho~" After laughing Marianne looked back at C.C. "I'm sure your parents teased you as well C.C?" she asked.

Lelouch frowned at his mother but C.C answered her in a calm manner.

"I don't know my parents, as they left me at an orphanage since I was a baby. However, a nun who took care of me always teased me about boys and such, so I do understand what you are talking about Mrs. Britannia."

Marianne raised her eyebrow at the fact that C.C was an orphan. She finished her bite of pasta before talking.

"So, you don't have any family at all?…you must be the special scholarship student that the committee in charge of the arts department spoke about. They boasted about your eye for fashion in our meetings…hmm~. It's such a shame that you have no background to further your success, otherwise you would have been perfect for my son!"

"Mother!"

He shot his mother an uncharacteristically annoyed expression which made her gasp on the inside. Her obedient son was lashing out at her because of this girl? It was shocking and she felt a bit insulted.

"Actually, Mrs. Britannia. It doesn't matter if I did not come from a prestigious family. The fact that I made it into your prestigious university on my skills alone speaks volumes already. In fact, don't you think its narrow minded to believe success is only passed on to those born into rich families?"

Marianne smirked at the daring girl. 'She's honest~' she thought as she continued to eat the rest of her pasta. C.C was successful in gaining just a little respect from Marianne, however Shirley didn't notice as she scolded C.C for talking back to her 'mother'. She looked at Lelouch to see if he had noticed how close she was to his mother compared to C.C.

Dinner was now finished, and Marianne was ready to tell Lelouch why she came.

"There will be an important banquet tomorrow celebrating the accomplishments of our university. You are to be in attendance along with Shirley as your partner. I expect you to be welcoming to our important guests to leave them with a great impression of the students of our university."

Lelouch nodded in agreement as Shirley began to speak.

"The dress I'll be wearing is blue, so you have to wear something that matches okay Lulu?"

'Not again.' Lelouch thought as Shirley rambled on about matching outfits. This time he wouldn't let her push him around. He needed to cut the rope she desperately tried to hold onto.

"Actually mother, I believe C.C should attend the banquet with me this time. She has been producing amazing work in her department and I believe our guests will be honored to hear her story and how our university supports people from any background."

Marianne pondered the idea before agreeing. If she wanted to see C.C's worth, then what better event than this one to test her at?

"Please C.C, I hate to be embarrassed especially in front of government officials. I'll let you attend, however Shirley is still attending as I have trusted her with these events for a long time now. Hmm, now that you've brought it up Shirley, matching outfits would look nice on the three of you." They talked for another thirty minutes about their outfits. In the middle of the conversation, Shirley disappeared to use the bathroom whilst Lelouch and C.C washed the dishes. After another hour she came out with a disturbed expression of which she dismissed as soon as they questioned her about it. Marianne then looked at the time on her watch and saw that it was 11 pm.

"It's quite late so we should get going. Goodnight my dear son~"

She pecked Lelouch on the cheek before leaving the apartment along with a disgruntled Shirley. C.C glared at Lelouch as soon as he came back inside.

"I never agreed Lelouch." she retorted angrily as he walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Please?~" he begged as they waddled over to the couch to continue cuddling. C.C shook her head in disagreement and he hugged her tighter.

"What if I buy you pizza?~"

"Hmph! Just pizza?"

"Weren't you saving up for a cheese-kun plushie? I can get you cheese-kun _and _all the pizza you want~"

"You haven't even collected any stickers to get it."

"I have my ways~" she pouted at his persistence.

"Fine. However if you don't have my plushie by the end of that day I will destroy all of your makeup." he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead at her amusing comeback.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with my mother…and Shirley again."

She poked his stomach aggressively which made him wince in pain.

"The women in your life are so protective of you."

"It's more like an obsession to own me."

She laughed at his demise which made him start to tickle her in retaliation. After playing around, they returned to watching tv until slowly drifting to sleep on the couch under the warm blanket. The apartment returned to a state of peacefulness as they breathed slowly together.

**To be continued~**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all that have followed, reviewed, favorited, whatever! I appreciate it all and I hope you enjoy the chapter~**

**Episode 7**

**The Past Is Not Finished Yet Camellia~**

**12am Sunday**

"Talk rat, I don't have all night and the old man hates waiting."

A tall man, with neatly styled red hair and wearing an expensive tan suit with a lit cigarette in his right hand, disrespectfully addressed a Japanese man. They stood face to face alone in an empty parking lot far from the city. On the Japanese man's brown leather jacket was a shield that held the Japanese police insignia. Pulling down his black cap, he told the annoyed man the information the 'old man' desperately needed.

"Your side doesn't need to worry about Cristian's whereabouts. The investigators are at a loss because of your protection over him and my manipulation of the evidence."

The red haired man was pleased. "I'm sure that's not all of it. You better have something more useful."

"Of course, I always give you your money's worth. So, the investigators are now looking for the three surviving victims that were found in the church in Italy when the cult was busted…The victims…two teenagers and one child, at the time. The child is unstable and has been sent to a mental hospital in Italy. Getting his testimony would be extremely difficult…the other two disappeared from Italy shortly after. I tried to hold off the immigration information of them leaving the country, but that damn Tohdoh was able to acquire it before I could destroy it. Yesterday he issued a search team to find their whereabouts in Japan. It won't be long until we find them…That's all I have for today."

The red haired man took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of white smoke that masked an amused smirk. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large stack of cash and threw it at the 'rat'. The man quickly secured the money in his pocket and drove away in his black jeep. The red haired man entered a black car that had darkly tinted windows and was off. At that moment, his phone rang, and he picked up to hear a familiar voice.

"Sir Jerimiah, what gives me the honor to hear your voice?...You want me to go in your place?!...I mean of course, of course sir. I've done it many times now, this time shouldn't be any different."

He then proceeded to inform 'Jerimiah' of the information he learned. Jerimiah told him something that made his face light up in excitement. Jerimiah hung up, leaving him to gloat at the information.

"What perfect timing! I guess going to this stupid banquet won't be so bad…Our reunion has come so soon my sweet pure flower~"

* * *

**Ashford Academy Girl's Dorm 4:30pm Sunday**

Lelouch sat on C.C's desk chair, patiently waiting for her to get dressed so that he could do her makeup for the banquet. He wore a tuxedo, with a navy blue suede jacket and black pants, along with a gold bowtie. His hair was swept out of his face, making him look extremely dapper.

The door opened and he expected to see C.C's figure however, it was her roommate Nina returning from the science building with a multitude of textbooks. He instinctively moved to help her settle the books on her desk. He gave the timid girl a warm smile.

Soon a smirk, that he hid, crawled onto his face after recalling the sounds he heard from the room a few nights ago. 'Maybe she isn't as timid as we think she is…I wonder who was with her that night?' he thought as Nina settled at her desk to look over her research. As a nuclear engineering major she was extremely dedicated to her study, so it was strange to see that even she found time for a hot romance.

Finally, C.C returned from the bathroom fully dressed. She wore a form fitting sequined mermaid dress that transitioned from gold to blue and back to gold at the tail. The dress was off the shoulder and had a heart shaped neck cut. Her lime green hair was wrapped up in an elegant bun. For accessories, she decided to go with simple gold hanging earrings to not take attention away from the dress.

Lelouch took in every detail of her appearance to save in his memory forever. Nina complemented C.C whilst Lelouch continued to scan her waist, hips, arms and bare neck that the dress brilliantly highlighted. C.C snapped her fingers in front of him to bring him out of his trance.

"You're here to do my makeup not gawk at me Lelouch~"

Lelouch snapped out of his trance and got off of her desk chair so that she could sit instead. He grabbed his makeup tools and began to work on her face. For this evening's event, he went with light and natural makeup. This consisted of a light pink to almost nude lip, with light pink and brown eyeshadow followed by blinding highlights. He seductively whispered to her as he applied her eyeshadow "Are you testing me? If Nina wasn't here~"

'Two can play that game Lelouch~' she thought as she whispered her next words softly. "I have all night to test you~." They smirked at each other's playful attitude. As he put the last bit of lipstick on her lips, he leaned forward quickly and kissed her. She looked across her room to see if Nina was bothered, but the girl had in her headphones and was still completely enamored with her research.

"You failed already." she whispered as his cellphone rang, stopping him from kissing her once more.

Shirley's voice boomed from the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Hey Lulu! When are you coming to the dorms to pick us up? I'm ready right now and we don't want to be late okay!"

"Actually, I'm already at your dorms…Yes, I am currently in C.C's room."

Shirley grabbed her silver crystal purse and rushed upstairs from her suite to C.C's room. She burst through the door just as Lelouch was packing his makeup into his bag. Shirley wore a long a-line, halter top navy blue dress that had a small silver belt around her small waist. Her orange hair was curled and swept to her left shoulder. For accessories, she wore sapphire earrings.

"You are right on time Shirley." Lelouch commented as they waved goodbye to Nina and walked out of the dorms.

"You should have told me you were coming here early. I would have absolutely loved it if you did my makeup like when we were in high school."

"That was such a long time ago. I will definitely do your makeup some other time since you were such a great friend in helping me practice. Thanks to your help I can make my girlfriend look even more beautiful than she already was."

"Haha right…"

His answer sent a message to her that they were only friends. At the mention of C.C's name, he could see that she became anxious, instead of jealous like usual. It concerned him but he decided to not make a big deal of it.

As they reached the car, Lelouch opened the front door intending for C.C to enter, but Shirley quickly moved ahead of her and sat in the car. Lelouch was going to politely ask her to move but C.C stopped him and insisted on sitting in the back as it wasn't a big deal to her. He sighed. After giving her a peck on the lips, he headed to the driver's seat.

The ride was quiet, with only the radio being the source of noise. Every now and then, Shirley would glance in the rearview mirror that held C.C's reflection. 'The quiet girl…hardworking…scholarship student…is what I first thought of you but now I know that you are someone dangerous'. After staring for so long, she finally locked eyes with C.C's deadpan stare.

The information she gained from wandering around Lelouch's studio last night was fresh in her mind; driving her crazy. 'Who are you?' Shirley asked through her eyes, but C.C did not answer. Her gaze was redirected towards Lelouch who was focused on driving. 'You would stay with her even knowing the dangerous life she lives?...Maybe I am naïve in thinking that you are not hiding anything serious…in fact, what are you hiding Lelouch?' She pictured imaginary masks falling off of their faces, and them laughing at her; mocking her as she lived in their lies.

Who could she trust? Her thoughts continued to trouble her as they arrived at Lelouch's families' estate, where the banquet would be held.

* * *

The estate, that took them almost an hour to drive to, sat amongst lush green grass and beautiful evergreen trees. They drove along the cobblestone driveway and to a beautiful water fountain surrounded by white camellia flowers. The fountain stood beautifully in front of the large entrance doors of the white and grey stone mansion. Lelouch got out of the car and opened C.C's door, whilst a maid from the house opened Shirley's door. A valet attendant then took the car to be parked as they ascended the stairs to the front door.

This evenings guests were scattered around the house, conversing as classical music could be heard from the backyard. Amongst the guests they spotted Milly with her grandfather, Ruben Ashford (currently head director of the board of directors of Ashford University, as well as founder). She waved at them before heading outside with her grandfather and a man with lavender hair.

Before they could follow suit, they were greeted by Sayoko, the nanny that was employed to take care of Nunnally when they moved to Japan. She was with Nunnally, whose soft purple eyes lit up as soon as she saw her brother. He instinctively kneeled down to her wheelchair and enveloped her in a warm hug. The girls' bright eyes then took notice of the green haired girl who was entering their home for the first time.

"Are you my brother's girlfriend?" she asked without hesitation.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Nunnally."

"My brother has told me so much about you C.C." Nunnally confessed as C.C walked over and held her hand.

"Did he badmouth me?" she asked playfully, causing Nunnally to giggle.

"In fact, just the other day he couldn't stop talking about how much pizza you ate and that he has to make lunch for you every day. But don't worry, I know my bother's only worried about your health. We spent hours planning your meals-

"Nunnally, don't tell her everything." Lelouch whined as he playfully pinched Nunnally's cheeks."

"I'll tell you the rest later C.C~ So make sure to come back okay!" Nunnally linked her pinky with C.C. The warm gesture melted C.C's heart. She wondered how Lelouch's little sister could be this gentle. With a smile, she accepted Nunnally's request.

"I'm not allowed to attend the grownups' party, so I bid all of you farewell for tonight."

Shirley and C.C waved goodbye to Nunnally as Lelouch helped Sayoko carry her up the stairs. Lelouch lifted her out of her wheelchair and she held on tightly to him as he carried her up the grand staircase. He placed a kiss on her forehead as Sayoko set her wheelchair at the top of the stairs. Nunnally gave a final wave to the group as she headed off to her room with Sayoko.

The trio then headed outside the mansion where multiple white round tables were illuminated by the enchanting fairy lights above them. A mini stage was set up for the band that was playing the classical music they heard when they entered. The guests all looked extremely elegant in their gowns and tuxedos amongst the beautiful trees and flowers in the garden.

As she spotted her son, Marianne excused herself from a conversation with Ruben Ashford and Charles zi Britannia (the school's headmaster, founder and her husband).

She shook C.C's hand and gave Lelouch and Shirley a hug as she greeted them.

"You three are right on time! Now we can begin the celebration." She gestured them to follow her as she walked towards the mic stand at the stage. She tapped the mic to test if it was on before beginning.

"Ladies and gentleman, and especially our honored guests, I sincerely welcome you to this evening's celebration of excellence and growth of Ashford University."

All of the lingering guests soon gathered and filled in the empty seats at the round tables. Marianne continued on with her speech praising the universities' achievements.

"…All of you here, who are sponsors of our great institution are all responsible for the production of well-rounded scholars. The scholars that our university has produced have gone on to make a significant impact around the world in fields of science, medicine, military, government and art!"

The audience applauded.

"…Therefore, I have invited three honorable students from Ashford University who have shown great leadership and excellence in their respective areas of study. Please welcome them as they come to the mic to share with you their aspirations as students of Ashford University."

The audience applauded as the three stood in front of the mic stand. Lelouch took the mic first to address the guests. Public speaking was natural for him. His charisma reminded the audience of his father Charles and how he was able to capture their attention, deliver his message and close powerfully.

Shirley followed after him with similar flare. Winning pageants for Ms. Freshman and Ms. Sophomore, along with being the public relations officer for the student council, prepared her for these types of events. The guests couldn't help but admire her elegance as she spoke.

C.C on the other hand, was completely bored as she gave her speech. It was evident to the audience that she had no interest in impressing them. She upset the guests with her lax speech, even after being warned by Marianne the night before. As soon as she was finished, Marianne rushed to take the mic away from her after giving a threatening stare to which C.C ignored. The trio exited the stage and sat at the table that was reserved for them. Lelouch greeted a man with red hair, whom he had conversed with many times at these occasions.

"It seems like Jerimiah entrusted you to come again this time Edgar."

"Yes, he is tending to important matters in China on behalf of Lady Marianne."

C.C quietly excused herself from the table and headed to the restroom whilst Lelouch continued to chat with Edgar as Marianne spoke.

"As the entrée's are being served, I invite the founders of this institution, Ruben Ashford and my dearest husband, Charles vi Britannia to give a toast!"

* * *

Entrée's had been served to all the guests, however C.C did not return to her seat which caused Lelouch to worry.

"She must have gotten lost with how huge your house is Lelouch…Don't worry, I'll go and find her." Shirley insisted and Lelouch had no choice but to agree as his mother came over and ushered him to greet more important guests.

"_Find her quickly~" _

Edgar whispered as Shirley grabbed a black purse from the table and went inside to 'search'_._

* * *

Shirley quickly navigated herself upstairs and into an empty guest bedroom. After locking the door, she headed to the bed and emptied the contents that were inside the black purse onto the bed. Her suspicions were confirmed as the dark and dangerous object fell onto the white sheets.

"She even brought it with her tonight?! I can't believe this! What if she's threatening Lulu with this?...No, he's the one that took it from her…then why did he give it back to her…maybe she took it without him noticing."

Shirley bit her manicured nails for a moment before hastily pulling out her cellphone. She opened the file she downloaded inside Lelouch's apartment yesterday. It was the unedited footage of his makeup tutorial which included his and C.C's conversation. The video angered her even more as she had to do something, anything! To protect her childhood friend.

"This isn't about my jealousy anymore Lelouch. As your friend, I only want to protect you."

She picked up the gun and emptied it of its bullets. She then hid them in her own crystal purse before leaving the room.

'_I'll make sure Lelouch has nothing to do with what you are planning C.C. You are no longer the person I thought you were.'_

As she descended the staircase, she noticed C.C exit the downstairs powder room and head outside. She quickly raced down the rest of the steps to walk beside her. C.C questioned Shirley's weird behavior to which the girl shoved off. Her keen eyes then noticed her purse in Shirley's hands.

"Why do you have my purse Shirley?"

"Oh! I was..uh, looking for you and brought it since no one was at the table to watch it! Here you go!"

She quickly handed C.C her purse as they exited the house.

* * *

They returned to the table that to be met by Edgar who sat alone enjoying his glass of red wine.

"I'm going to find Milly okay C.C. If you need anything just ask me." With that Shirley left C.C to sit alone with Edgar. He moved to the empty chair between them, coming closer to her and causing her to ball her fists as she wanted so badly to rip all of his red hair off of his scalp. Nevertheless, she maintained her stoic demeanor as he spoke.

"It's great to see you again Camellia~"

"I feel the same Edgar…I can't wait to finally destroy all of you."

He chuckled at her threat as he took another sip of red wine. He offered her some but she rolled her eyes.

"You've been having a lot of fun haven't you? Even playing around with Lelouch vi Britannia. Tell me, what happened in the hot spring in Wakayama? You usually go their alone but now you went with him~ Did he see your beautiful scar?~"

He teased her and she bit her bottom lip to hold in her anger.

"Stalking me even after the cult was shut down? Do you all have nothing else to do with your sorry lives?"

"Don't change the topic yet Camellia…now, back to your boyfriend. Have you two already had sex? You know you shouldn't do those sorts of things. Our white Camellia should be devoid of impurity~ especially, since you are still needed."

His disgusting smile, and the way he called her name, made her want to vomit.

"I guess you won't be able to take me back then. I'm an impure witch now."

He shook his head and leaned closer to whisper to her.

"I know you hate it, but we will perform the ritual once again. That's why you shouldn't have played with that vile boy. I always played gently so you didn't have to go through it again Camellia~ However, this ritual will be the final one for you as the power of geass will finally be ours."

C.C stood up abruptly, startling him.

"How about we talk where there are no prying ears."

"Of course. Let's reminisce in private."

C.C grabbed her purse from the table and headed inside with Edgar. Because he often visited the Britannia's home, he knew a quiet room where they could talk. So, they headed upstairs and into the large study room that had walls lined with books.

"From when have you been stalking me?"

"Stalking? We have merely been watching over the three of you ever since you left. Don't worry it was to protect you. Now that our divine leader has returned, we can move closer towards forming the Sword of Akasha."

C.C started to laugh, a bittersweet smile formed on her face.

"It seems we never truly escaped your cult."

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hand trailed her body until it reached the spot where they marked her.

"Don't call it a cult, for what we are doing is far greater than that. We are going to make this world right…and to do that we need your sacrifice Camellia."

C.C reached into her purse and pulled out the gun she got back from Lelouch before they left for her dorm. He immediately back away as she held it up to his head; her finger held closely to the trigger.

"You make me sick Edgar. Pretending to care about Cristian's agenda. The only thing you cared about was 'playing' with me."

Her hand gripped the gun tighter causing his playful mood to quickly turn into one of seriousness as he feared for his life.

"Is this how you treat me after all the times I let you out of that boring room to play outside?! They chained you to that bed for weeks, but I was there to ease your pain and comfort you!"

C.C frowned as her finger pressed harder on the trigger. He quickly dropped to his knees and started to beg her.

"Camellia, please don't do this. I can free you again!"

"I don't need you to 'free' me. I am going to free myself, Mao and Rolo from all of you…And I'll start by killing you."

Her finger pressed on the trigger harder but his loud yell caused her finger to release it.

"IF YOU KILL ME BITCH THEY WILL TAKE YOU TO JAIL AND THEN YOU WONT TAKE ANY REVENGE!"

She laughed at him.

"Didn't you just admit that your _cult _needed me to finish your plans? I wouldn't mind going to jail, that way Cristian will be forced to come out of the hole he's hiding in, and once he does, I'll kill him and end this."

Finally, she pulled the trigger with all her might however…..nothing happened. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled the trigger once again to no avail. She then checked the gun to see that there were no bullets.

Suddenly, her hand that held the gun was forcibly grabbed and she was pinned against a bookshelf. The force of her hitting it caused several books to fall around her. Edgar glared at her angrily as he squeezed her wrist, causing her to wince from the pain.

"I was too gentle with you and now you don't respect me."

She tried to get away from him by kicking his legs, however her mermaid tailed dress restricted her movements. He grabbed her neck aggressively. She was unable to breathe as he pressed her airways tightly. Tears formed in her eyes as she clawed at his hands to escape. After another minute he let go and she dropped to floor and gasped for air. Her hair had fallen out of the neat bun and her neck held bright red marks.

He grabbed the gun and kneeled down to her.

"Did my forgetful Camellia forget to load the gun? Well, it's possible since she also forgot the times we shared together."

He caressed her cheek as she continued to gasp for air.

"We are coming for you so say goodbye to your little boyfriend."

The sound of the door closing caused her snap out of her fear and think about what went wrong.

'W-why wasn't it loaded? I loaded it today!'

She sat up slowly and leaned against the bookshelf. Something clicked in her mind which immediately angered her. She was so close to ending this whole thing, but all because of one annoying pest.

After catching her breathe, she stood up and marched out of the study.

'No wonder she was acting so defensively around me today! Because of her, I lost the chance ugh!'

* * *

C.C was pissed off. She navigated through the crowd outside to find Shirley. The guests noticed her deeply furrowed brows, frowning lips and glaring eyes. Lelouch, also noticed as his girlfriend stormed past him with disheveled hair. He followed behind her as she bounded towards Shirley who was currently chatting with Milly at a table.

She yanked Shirley out of her seat and pushed her forward.

"You did it didn't you, you stupid bitch?" her voice was colder than usual as she snapped at the nosy girl. Shirley, in her state of superiority rolled her eyes at C.C.

"I did it to protect Lelouch…Did you actually try to do something with it. I knew you were dangerous, thank goodness I did what I did or else Lelouch would have been dragged into your stupid mess." C.C's anger was boiling up inside of her. She couldn't control herself any longer.

The crowd gasped loudly at the sound of C.C's hand connecting with Shirley's face. The sound reverberated through the crowd.

**To be continued~**


	10. Special Episode

**Special Episode**

**Prince Red Riding Hood**

Once upon a time there lived in a small village a handsome prince who had dark obsidian hair and dazzling violet eyes. His best friend was extremely protective of him and his little sister cherished him greatly. Because they loved him so, they made a brilliant red riding hood for him; to protect him through his daily journeys through the forest. The hood suited him so well that everyone called him Prince Red Riding Hood.

One day his best friend, having made a warm pizza, said to him, "Here Prince Red, bring this pizza to your sister. It will surely raise their spirits."

Prince Red Riding Hood set out immediately to go to his little sister whom was resting at home.

As he journeyed through the familiar woods, he met with a 'wolf', whom he had never encountered before. The wolf had lengthy lime green hair, tall and stout brown ears, dazzling gold eyes and a sinister smile that said "I'm gonna eat you up!" But, the wolf could not at the moment because of some woodcutters working nearby. Instead, she asked him where he was going. However, the man was not stupid. He knew quiet well that this was a trap as he caught the glimmer in her eyes as the sweet aroma coming from his basket graced her dainty nose. Wanting to see what kind of trick the wolf had up her sleeve, he said to her, "I am going home to give my sister this delicious pizza from my best friend."

"Does she live far off?" asked the wolf.

"Not too far" answered Little Red Riding Hood; "It's right past that barn, the first house in that small village."

"Well then, I should pay her a visit too." said the wolf. "How about you take that path, and I'll take this one. Then we can see who arrives first."

The wolf ran off into the shortest path whilst Prince Red Riding Hood, sauntered off on the longer path, laughing at how foolish the wolf's plan was. And so, he took his time admiring the colorful tweety birds, bushy tailed squirrels, cute bunny rabbits and green frogs basking about the nature before him. The wolf that tried to trick him would be in for a good 'treat'.

It was not long before the wolf arrived at the little sister's house. She knocked at the door: tap, tap.

"Who's there?"

"Your big brother, Prince Red Riding Hood," the wolf replied mimicking his voice the best she could; "here with a _delicious pizza _from my best friend."

Prince Red's kind little sister gave the wolf instructions to open the door. She waltzed in with a giant grin as she encountered the little girl wrapped up in a quilt on a comfy bed.

"My, my, what big ears you have," said the little girl as the wolf moved closer to her bed; "and long green hair and golden eyes. Why, you're not my big brother at all."

"No I'm not! I'm the Big. Bad. Wolf that's going to eat your pizza!" replied the wolf as the little girl giggled condescendingly and said, "I think _you've_ messed with the wrong Red Riding Hood Ms. Wolf."

Bang, bang! Two women, one with pink hair and another with purple hair, fired a warning shot onto the ground where the wolf stood; scaring her out of the house!

The wolf ran and ran until she bumped into Prince Red Riding Hood and fell to the ground.

"I see you've met my sisters." said Prince Red

"You tricked me!" cried the wolf to which Prince Red replied, "You wanted to trick me didn't you? You got what you deserved Big. Bad. wolf."

The wolf started to sob which confused Red who said, "Why is the Big. Bad. Wolf crying?" to which the wolf replied, "I was so hungry, all I wanted was to eat that delicious pizza."

Prince Red Riding Hood kneeled next to the wolf and cuffed her face with his hand, he said, "Then, you shouldn't try to trick others Ms. Wolf, instead you should ask kindly. Now go on and try it."

"C-can I have some pizza to eat please Prince Red Riding Hood?" the wolf asked; breaking her cold exterior. Prince Red witnessed her alert ears soften, and her fiery eyes turn into ones that were sincere.

"The Big. Bad. Wolf is rather cute." he said as he gave the wolf a slice of pizza. He watched her eyes brighten as she finally ate something for this entire week. After devouring the pizza slice she said, "Thank you Prince Red Riding Hood I won't trouble you again!"

Prince Red patted her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Say, why don't you join us for dinner Ms. Wolf?" asked Prince Red to which the wolf accepted wholeheartedly.

The unlikely couple then walked hand in hand back to the house where they would share meals and live happily ever after.

The end~


	11. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

"_Yes. It seems that she is acting against us Sir. Jerimiah."_

_Edgar took a puff of his cigarette as he watched C.C dash past him and over to Shirley. He then pressed the last bit of the cigarette onto the porcelain astray that sat on the table in front of him. _

"_Then, shall I proceed with informing Lady Marianne of her true identity?...Yes, it's the perfect timing."_

* * *

"_I did it to protect Lelouch…Did you actually try to do something with it. I knew you were dangerous, thank goodness I did what I did or else Lelouch would have been dragged into your stupid mess." C.C's anger was boiling up inside of her. She couldn't control herself any longer._

_The crowd gasped loudly at the sound of her hand connecting with Shirley's face. The sound reverberated throughout the crowd. _

Shirley was at a loss for words as she held her red cheek, unbelieving of what C.C just did. Milly quickly abandoned her seat and rushed to Shirley's side whilst Lelouch held C.C back as she was about to land another painful blow to Shirley.

Lady Marianne quickly found her way onto the stage to defuse the situation. Her commanding voice drew the attention of the honored guests away from the unsightly scuffle.

"It seems our students are a little heated tonight. Please excuse their uncharacteristic behavior and let us proceed with tonight's celebration in earnest. Lelouch and Milly, please escort them away to cool off. I will meet with you all shortly."

With her instruction, Lelouch and Milly escorted C.C and Shirley inside and to the quiet study. Shirley and Milly entered the room whilst C.C was frozen in her place at the door. The image of Edgar choking her and rendering her powerless before him once again sent her into shock. Lelouch noticed as she tightly gripped his hand. He then spoke to Milly,

"Milly, I want to talk with C.C separately. If Lady Marianne comes, let her know that we will return shortly."

Milly nodded in response; knowing that only he could understand whatever made C.C act out of character. As they left the room she tried her best to comfort her friend Shirley who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

He held her hand tightly as they entered his room. With trembling hands and feet and a look of defeat, she staggered over to his king sized bed and sat; as he turned on a lamp on the nightstand. Without uttering a single word, he sat beside her and enveloped her in a warm embrace. He caressed her disheveled hair to calm her. In response to his gesture, she wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her face in his chest. His presence comforted her greatly.

After calming herself she stared into his eyes to be met with his earnest stare which made her confide in him. Holding his hands, she told him everything that transpired in the study. Anger boiled up inside of him as he parted her hair to reveal the bright red marks around her neck. He knew Edgar for two years because he worked under his mother's secretary, Jerimiah Gottwald. They would often have friendly conversations when he filled in for Jerimiah at social affairs. To think that, that kind person would hide such a vile character beneath his smile…To be fair, Lelouch was more angry than surprised because humans have a tendency to hide behind masks; even he did. However, what Edgar hid was truly contemptable and he wanted more than anything to tear him to pieces for what he did to C.C.

With a deep sigh, he embraced her once again, resting his head atop hers and closing his eyes tightly to hold in his anger and think rationally for both of their sake.

"Let's go home.", he said. "What about your mother?" she asked. "I'll explain it to her later…for now, let's go home." he replied and they left the mansion and headed to his apartment.

* * *

Lady Marianne came to the study after settling the crowd and learning some very useful information. She greeted Milly and Shirley and was confused to not find C.C or Lelouch anywhere in sight. Milly spoke to explain the situation,

"I apologize Mrs. Britannia, but Lelouch left with C.C a little while earlier. He said he would take responsibility for leaving."

Shirley and Milly expected her to become angry or at least annoyed, however the vice president looked very calm.

"Is that so? No matter….Besides, I wanted to talk to her personally. Shirley dear, I'm sorry for what happened to you tonight. You may retire as I sort out the situation."

"Please, you shouldn't apologize for her mother. I'm sorry, because of my actions she acted that way…I should be the one to apologize."

"Is that so? Well, don't hurt your head to much about it. Soon everything shall return to normal. Now, I will be going. Goodbye girls."

* * *

They inhaled the fragrant scent of roses from the small red candles that lined the edge of the square marble tub that sat in the middle of Lelouch's bathroom. They were cuddled in warm water and a multitude of bubbles that caressed their bare skin as they sipped red wine from skinny wine glasses. They gazed out of the large glass windows and into the city illuminated by bright lights. The silence that filled the air wasn't tense or awkward but rather calming.

"Being like this with you, I feel so free. Looking out into the vast city, I feel like I can go anywhere and face anything unlike when I was locked in that room."

Lelouch intertwined his fingers with hers as she started to reveal more of herself to him.

_4 years ago~_

_In a white Victorian styled room, the sun illuminated C.C who sat on a large queen sized bed. The sheets were as white as the wall and the railings were as golden as the sunlight that entered the room. However, her short white dress was not enough to hide the dark grey chains clasped around her pale ankles. The ugly grey chains offset the purity of the room; making it look like a prison rather than heaven. She longingly looked out of the large window at the green fields she desperately wanted to escape to. What caught her attention the most were the white camellia flowers in the garden._

"_So pretty. I want to go~"_

_Her eyes were dull as she heard the door knob of her prison shake. Soon the door opened and in walked the red haired man she loathed. The disgusting smile on his face made her insides turn. _

"_Is my angel bored?", he asked to which she ignored. He locked the door and walked over to the bed and sat next to her. _

"_If you be nice I'll take you outside to see the pretty camellia flowers~"_

_He said those words to her before and tricked her into thinking he would give her freedom. Instead, he lied to her in order to satisfy his fetish. She looked at him with disdain as his hand trailed over her body. _

"_You love those flowers don't you Camellia?"_

_It's true, she loved the camellia flowers. They tempted her to go outside even if it was just for a short moment. _

"_Don't worry, I won't deflower you. I would never do that to my angel. All I want is to set you free…So, let's go to the flowers, to freedom Camellia."_

_She let him have his way so that he would unclasp the ugly chains around her feet and take her to see the pretty camellia flowers._

"Was I wrong for letting him do those things to me just so I could leave that room only for a moment?", she asked as Lelouch rested his head on her shoulder.

"No. He took advantage of you so don't ever blame yourself.", he answered to which she smiled as a weight that had been upon her shoulders was finally lifted. Turning to face him, she took a moment to take in the warm gaze in his violet eyes that was directed only at her.

She closed her eyes slowly and leaned in to place a loving kiss on his lips. She backed away and he rested his glass of wine on the edge of the tub. Leaning forward, he pecked her cheek and then kissed her lips passionately.

'_Thank you Lelouch…one day I want to tell you that…I love you.'_

* * *

**Ashford University Monday, 5pm**

C.C was currently heading to the vice president's office after leaving her final class of the day. Earlier today she received an email from the woman herself, asking her to meet this afternoon. She could only assume it would be about a suspension or expulsion for her behavior last night. However, it didn't matter to her in the slightest as she had more prevalent issues to deal with. Moreover she had planned for today to be her last day as she wanted to focus on bringing down the cult before they came to take her away and silence her forever.

After watching the sun go down as she walked across campus, she finally arrived at Lady Marianne's office. She knocked twice on the large double doors and was greeted by a man with teal hair and orange eyes.

"Please come in, the vice president has been awaiting your arrival.", he said with a gentlemanly smile.

C.C entered the office and could see the vice president sitting on a couch in front of her desk. She gestured her over as the man left the room to get coffee. She then sat in the couch opposite Lady Marianne. The seat gave her the honor to stare directly at Lady Marianne who gave her a mischievous grin that unsettled her. The unsettling woman then spoke,

"You created quite the commotion last night. To add, you also ran off with my son as well~"

"I sincerely apologize."

"I already told you C.C. I hate to be embarrassed so I cannot let you off with a simple apology."

"I understand.", replied C.C as her nerves began to calm a little. The meeting was exactly what she thought it would be about. At that moment Jerimiah returned to the office carrying a metal tray with two cups of coffee. He placed a cup in front of Lady Marianne and then one in front of C.C before he stood behind Lady Marianne for the remainder of their meeting.

"Did you introduce yourself Jerimiah?", asked Lady Marianne as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I am Lady Marianne's personal secretary, Jerimiah Gottwald. Please have some coffee to relax."

C.C nodded and took a sip as she needed a boost of energy from her tiring day. Howevern something about the taste was off but she dismissed it as Lady Marianne started to ramble once again,

"Ms. C.C you are quiet the special girl. Looking into your files", Jerimiah handed her a yellow folder from her desk that held C.C's personal information, "I see your country of citizenship is Italy and your full name, that you refuse to tell anyone, is Camellia Cambareri…

_how fitting", _she whispered the last bit as C.C frowned. Having her personal information revealed was not something she enjoyed, however she knew it was inevitable. Just as long as the wrong people did not get a hold of it, she would be fine.

"Why did you come to Japan of all places Camellia?", Lady Marianne asked.

"As you know, I am an orphan so my life in Italy was not the best. I received an opportunity to come to Japan to pursue fashion design at your university and so I took it.". She did not lie, however it was not the full truth either.

Marianne, on the other hand, started to giggle at her answer as if she knew that it was a lie. C.C furrowed her brows in confusion as she began to feel sleepy. 'I've had such a long day. I need to sleep.', she thought as she took another sip of coffee.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Lady Marianne? I would like to return to my dorm."

"I'm just glad to have finally met you Camellia. All this time you were right under my nose."

"I don't underst-", her words were cut off as she felt a wave of nausea take over her. She held her head as her eyes began to droop.

"Of course I'm a bit upset that a certain someone didn't tell me this information earlier. Nonetheless, I am content that the angel that will bring us the power of Geass is with us. The plan we couldn't finish will be complete."

The coffee she held slipped out of her hand as she lost all feeling in her limbs.

'NO!...H-how is she a part of this?!", C.C thought as she watched the quirky image she had of Lelouch's mother disappear right before her eyes. Instead it was replaced by a manipulative smirk; one of someone who was truly insane.

"H-how could y-ou do some-thing so evil! W-what about Le-louch and Nu-nally…", her breathes were heavy and she struggled to get the words out but she couldn't believe the kind of person Lady Marianne was. "Y-ou lied to them…"

"I must make a sacrifice so that my children can live in a perfect world. I will make a peaceful world with no lies so that we will never be hurt again. Camellia, in this world you won't be hurt anymore…you will be truly loved."

C.C struggled to move but it was no use. A tear left her eye as she could no longer resist the effect of the drug Jerimiah put in her coffee. Her eyes closed and she fell limp on the couch in front of them.

"Jerimiah, inform the board of directors as well as the faculty that C.C has been expelled for her disruptive behavior. Call Edgar and have him take her to the safe house in the meantime."

"I shall do so at once Lady Marianne." Jerimiah said as he offered his hand to help her stand. He then placed a kiss on her frail hand before she could leave.

Suddenly C.C's phone rang. Jerimiah walked over and took it from her bag to see Lelouch's name on the screen. He declined the call but Lelouch sent a message instead. To view the message he picked up C.C's hand and unlocked the phone.

* * *

Lelouch was currently waiting in his car in front of the girls' dorm as he wanted to give C.C the Cheese-kun plushy he promised to get for her. He called her phone but there was no answer so he sent a message.

"Hey, I'm outside your dorm with your special gift. I do not want my makeup to be destroyed so come and get it now!"

After a moment she replied.

"_Sorry Lelouch, but I'm at work right now. I'll get the gift from you another time okay?"_

"Work? But you are off today."

"_My co-worker couldn't make it so I'm filling in for her."_

The reasoning was very strange to him. Without pushing it any further, he simply replied,

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you~"

"_Love you too 3"_

His suspicions were confirmed. She never replied back to his messages with 'love you' and she certainly did not use emoji's either. This was not her at all. Starting his car, he drove off from the dorms and to the campus in order to look for her.

"Please be safe Camellia."

**To be continued~**


	12. Chapter 9

**Episode 9**

**The King Makes a Move **

**Part 1**

Loneliness.

He couldn't help but the quietness and emptiness of his apartment with her now gone. In fact, she was gone for only five days but it felt like an eternity. His apartment had always been empty but this was the first time he's ever felt lonely inside of it. It was so cold that even raising the temperature on the thermostat would not take the feeling away. He had only ever felt this lonely when Nunnally was recovering in the hospital. But even then he could visit her every day and see her face and know that she wasn't in danger.

Walking over to the living room, he plopped down heavily on the couch they had cuddled on only a few days before. Never did he notice how spacious it was without her.

His hands gripped the ends of the couch as he tried to hold in his pain. His heart ached every second he thought of what could have happened to her. Nevertheless, it was no time to cry or lose himself. Scrunching his eyes closed and taking a deep breathe in and then releasing; he came back to his senses.

It was time to fight!

Just a day after C.C went missing, their professors and the faculty were informed of her willing expulsion. The only reasoning for it was because of her unruly behavior at the banquet. When he asked his mother (who would have most likely been in charge of the decision) she insisted that C.C moved back to Italy to continue her career. It was an obvious lie that would never convince him as C.C never once spoke about moving, especially during a hectic time like this. Therefore, he needed to find the truth and not the lies his mother and the school spread.

These past few days he was able to gather some clues about the cult from online articles published in the United Republic of Europia. The articles showed records of the cult's secret operation dating back to 1999, meaning that the cult had been active for 18 years before being discovered in 2017; two years ago. The cult's goal was to obtain an ancient power known as 'Geass', which could give humans immeasurable power and grant immortality. After investigating a suspicious orphanage that constantly denied applications for adoption, the Europia police were able to uncover the cult with the help of Britannia's special investigation unit. Everyone on sight the day that the cult was busted was arrested, however, the leader Cristian Leonardo was able to escape from the country the day of his sentencing. Currently, the location of the youngest of the three orphans is known.

On a Japanese news website he found a clip of an interview with police commissioner Kyoshiro Tohdoh. His team was currently searching for the whereabouts of the other orphans since it would be difficult to find Cristian Leonardo because of the suspected high-class individuals backing him up.

He bit his thumbs and went deep into his thoughts to figure out what would be the best course of action.

'That's it!' He thought as he looked at C.C's laptop which was currently resting on his coffee table. He retrieved it a day ago and was able to unlock it since she told him her password and where she stored all of her information in case she went missing.

'She knew this would happen…I should have-'

He shook the negative thoughts out of his mind and continued to think rationally.

With the information about each member she encountered along with her personal account of what happened, he would be able to aid the police in their investigation. He balled his fists tightly as he glanced at her personal account. The account cut him deeper than a knife. Taking another deep breath, he picked up his phone from the coffee table.

He called a number and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a few rings he received an answer,

"Tokyo metropolitan police department, what's your emergency?"

"I would like to report a missing person."

"Okay sir. What's their name and can you please describe how they looked or what they were wearing before they went missing?"

"Her name is Camellia Cambareri and she is a victim of the Geass cult."

The officer was shocked to hear the name. All week they had been receiving calls claiming to know the victims. None of the calls would ever state the name of the victim which made them know it was a prank call. The man on the phone immediately asked Lelouch to wait as he contacted the commissioner.

The police officer left his desk in a hurry after not receiving an answer from the commissioner's office phone.

**11am Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department:**

The police officer who received the phone call from Lelouch barged into the commissioner's office to relay the information. The commissioner along with his team (whom he was currently holding a meeting with) looked towards the officer.

"Commissioner Kyoshiro, I believe we've found someone who knows the victim Camellia Cambareri. He's on the phone as we speak."

"Are you certain?" asked Kyoshiro to which the officer nodded firmly.

"He knew the victim's full name and appearance which has never been stated in the news. I believe we can find something.", replied the officer. Kyoshiro immediately left his team and headed out to the front desk with the officer.

His team, which consisted of Detectives **Uragiri Saito** and **Nagisa Chiba**; Captain of the Second Squad, **Ryoga Senba**; Captain of the Fourth Squad **Kosetsu Urabe**; and finally, Commander of Forensics, **Shogo Asahina**; were all relieved (besides one of the detectives) to have family made a breakthrough in the case they had been investigating for the entire month.

"**Finally** something we can work with! That bastard Cristian, I can't wait to put him and that wretched cult behind bars." said detective Nagisa as she leaned back on the couch and took a sip of coffee.

"The sooner the better…isn't that right detective Uragiri?", added Captain Ryoga, staring intently at his subordinate whom was sweating bullets as they spoke. The detective was shocked by being called upon. He quickly nodded and agreed with his respected captain. Soon, Tohdoh returned to the room. He was grateful as the attention was averted away from him.

Tohdoh entered the room and stood at the front to inform his team. He had a stern expression plastered on his face. It caused them to worry but listen carefully to what he was about to say. He spoke,

"…The person we're about to be dealing with is an extremely important figure…", he placed his hands in the pockets of his navy blue suit and walked to his desk. Their eyes followed him as he stood behind his desk. "Because of the status of this informant, I will only be sharing his identity with you and not the international forces for now.", his team looked intrigued. Who exactly is this person? The captain continued, "Some of us has worked together for over 5 years now, therefore I trust that information about the informant will NOT be leaked out of this circle. Is that understood?", he asked.

"Yes!", they all agreed in unison. Tohdoh then continued,

"The identity of the informant is Lelouch vi Britannia, son of the former Prime Minister of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. As you know, his family is residing in Japan because of their affiliation with Ashford University, a school opened when Japan signed a peace treaty with Britannia.", his team was shocked and confused.

"What does the son of that prestigious family have to do with this case?", asked captain Kosetsu. Tohdoh answered,

"It seems that the victim is his girlfriend. She is a sophomore at Ashford University."

"Commissioner, how can you trust his words so easily?!", asked detective Uragiri. The commissioner then took his phone out of his pocket and searched YouTube for a video entitled 'My Girlfriend' uploaded by a channel named Zero. He then faced the phone towards them. As soon as they saw C.C's bright lime green hair, their suspicions were eased.

"What kind of commissioner would I be if I didn't confirm the informant's credibility? I asked him for proof over the phone and he told me to look for this video…apparently he's a famous beauty _'guru'._", he said. A light bulb was struck in detective Nagisa's head. She clapped her hands and pointed at captain Ryoga.

"Right! Captain Ryoga. I believe I saw him once when your daughter visited. She was glued to her phone, watching him put on makeup.", captain Ryoga was still confused, as were the rest of the team members. YouTube, and even the beauty community, was not widely known by adults their age. She rolled her eyes at his lack of attention to his daughter's personal interests. She continued to talk as she processed more information.

"Ashford University? Didn't detective Uragiri investigate the university and ruled that there was no such student in attendance?" she asked, bringing the attention back to the man who didn't want it. He balled his fist tightly to stop his shaking.

"…I-I believe I made a mistake. Please forgive me.", he begged as his team grumbled over his incompetence.

"Hey bastard! This is an important case you know. Do your job properly or leave!", complained captain Kosetsu. Detective Uragiri bowed deeply as his superior continued to scold him. Before the situation could escalate any further, Tohdoh intervened by stomping his feet on the ground to get their attention.

"This is no time to fight!", with his commanding voice, they stopped and paid attention as he gave out orders. "Detective Nagisa, you will meet with Lelouch in an hour at a safe location where he will not be spotted. His safety and protection will be under captain Ryoga's squad…The rest of you will go to Ashford University and **properly** search her dorm as well as CCTV footage for any useful information. Detective Uragiri, make sure you do your job properly this time. Understood?"

"Yes Commissioner!"

* * *

**1pm Karaoke Doki**

Lelouch sat alone in a karaoke room in Tokyo city. He wore a black cap and clothes to conceal his identity. Patiently, he waited for the detective to arrive. Even till now his brain was rattling, trying to determine his next move,

'I can't trust my mother, or the higher-ups at school. Somehow, I have a bad feeling that they are all connected to Edward. Even though C.C never mentioned mother, I find Edward's relation to my family to be suspicious. Edward…he was always following behind mother and her secretary…Now that I recall they would often have private discussions.'

The information was starting to overwhelm him,

'At this moment I have no power to face them. I need resources.'

He looked at the door just as the detective entered the room. He stood up to greet her as she showed him her police badge. They then sat back down on the leather chair to start their discussion. The detective spoke first,

"I guess I'll start. I'm detective Nagisa", she held out her hand and he shook it. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia", he replied.

"Yes, you're quiet well known for being a diplomat's son…and on top of that a famous YouTuber…You have quit the resume Lelouch."

Lelouch found her banter to be rather unnecessary. He wanted to get to the main point of their meeting quickly. The detective took notice of this and apologized. A more serious mood then took over the small karaoke room.

"Alright, since it seems you don't want to waste time, I'll get right to it. As you should know, Camellia is a victim of the Geass cult that was busted two years ago", Lelouch nodded as she recapped C.C's arrival to Japan. "We've only been able to track her via her entry into the country. Other than that, her name has not appeared anywhere else. No documentation…nothing. Looking for her has been a hassle."

"That's because she hasn't been using her full name. Rather, she's been going by 'C.C'. Only on her application to the university has she used her full name…Why weren't you able to get a hold of that record?", he asked. He had a suspicion that his mother or Edward blocked the information from being discovered so that the police would not be able to find C.C.

"About that…it seems our detective made a mistake during his investigation."

Lelouch frowned.

"So, Lelouch. You contacted us. What information do you have and where is Camellia?", she asked.

"...She was abducted 5 days ago. I know they won't kill her, but I can't imagine how much she is suffering-", at the thought his heart began to pain him but he held himself together, "Before I tell you the information I have on who abducted her; I need confirmation that you and your team will fully cooperate under **my** plans and follow **my** directions to save C.C."

Detective Nagisa was taken aback by his commanding nature. She attributed it to him being the son of one the most influential leaders. It was interesting, however she was not about to concede to a kid younger than her. She was a detective. To have him address her so casually irritated her.

"Listen here kid. I know you come from a family of big egos but right now I am your senior. Just tell us the information and we'll be sure to find her and solve this case okay?"

Lelouch was becoming annoyed. All his life, he sat back and allowed the corruption of his mother to fly over his head. This time he would take the lead no matter what! Taking a deep breathe in, he looked back at the detective with a determined gaze.

"No detective. You **need** the information I have.", he held up C.C's laptop that he brought with him. "Another thing, the people involved in this case, I know them very well. Without me, you will be stuck picking your brains for another month whilst she suffers in their hands."

Detective Nagisa rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"Do you even know what kind of people we're dealing with? This matter is beyond your expertise and it's our duty to protect all citizens from danger! Imagine what your mother and father would do if they found out our government put their son in danger? Our relations with Britannia has just gotten better so let's think rationally Lelouch."

He shook his head at the detectives' words. 'You won't listen? Then I'll throw a stronger punch detective.'

"…My mother", his gaze pierced the detective. He continued, "my mother is involved in this."

The detectives eyes widened in surprise at his confession.

"What? What nonsense are you spewing?!", she retorted.

"This is now a matter I cannot ignore detective. So please cooperate with me.", he requested.

The detective bit her nails nervously. Soon she begrudgingly agreed. They both shook hands. At that moment, a worker entered the room to inform them that they had five minutes left in their session.

"For now, we need to find a better place to meet. I'll inform the commissioner.", said the detective as Lelouch pondered.

"I have a place."

* * *

As soon as he was dismissed from the meeting, he scurried his way to the restroom in the police station. He headed straight for the sink to splash water on his face in order to calm his racing heart. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he started to question what he had become. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he turned it on to be met by a picture of a little girl (who looked to be about 12 years old) who held a bright smile on her face. The little girl's head was wrapped with bandages and she wore a pink hospital night gown. His heart was calmed by her smile.

At that moment, a message popped up on his screen from 'red'. It read, "Let's meet". He clutched his fists tightly before leaving the restroom. On his way out he encountered captain Ryoga.

"Don't do anything that'll disappoint Takumi, Saito.", was his short advice as he locked eyes with detective Uragiri. The detective gave him a pained expression as if he was crying out for help.

"..I, w-would never captain.", he answered now lowering his head and his voice. Captain Ryoga then placed his hand on the troubled detective's shoulder.

"I trust you Saito. I hope you trust us and rely on us more...Urabe and Asahina are waiting for you outside."

Detective Uragiri gazed lifelessly at captain Ryoga as he walked away. Was it not too late to confess everything and ask for their help? The message from 'red' lingered in his mind. He needed the money, but he hated having to betray his closest friends who have been there for him ever since he joined the squad 2 years ago.

With his mind full of turmoil, he headed to his team who was waiting for him outside in the police van.

* * *

As the squad exited their van in front of the administration building, they were immediately greeted by the school's head security officer as well as a member of the board (who was there in place of the head director, Ruben Ashford**.** The security officer immediately questioned their purpose for wanting to investigate the school. They complied as Commander Asahina explained that they were looking for Camellia Cambareri, a student involved in the confidential case they were investigating.

"We received a report that she has been missing for five days, therefore we are here to search her dorm room and review any security footage from five days ago. We ask for your cooperation in this investigation."

The member of the board frowned and immediately retorted at the 'false' claim.

"I believe you officers are misunderstanding something. Camellia was expelled from school and decided to return to Italy. There is no need to disrupt our campus for this matter."

"We have received substantial evidence that proves she has not left the country.", the commander replied.

"Well…do you have a warrant to search? You can't just burst in here without followi-

Annoyed at the man's stubbornness, Captain Kosestu pulled out the warrant they obtained before leaving. The board member kissed his teeth and begrudgingly instructed the head security officer to show them to the security facility where they could review the security footage.

As they headed to the facility, Detective Uragiri's phone rang. His eyes widened and his heart stopped once he looked at the caller id on the screen. His team asked him if something was wrong. "Hopefully its nothing.", he replied as he answered the call. A woman spoke,

"Mr. Uragiri?...This is urgent, Takumi has gone into shock. She will need surgery immediately but she's adamantly refusing….we can't start without your consent."

His hands trembled as the nurse spoke to him. His eyes shut tightly as he spoke,

"Start it immediately!" he yelled, which surprised his team. "…It doesn't matter the price, save my daughter." He breathed heavily as the nurse agreed and hung up the phone.

Commander Shogo spoke urgently. "Is it Takumi?...You can leave now, we'll handle the rest okay detective."

Detective Uragiri looked at his team with an apologetic gaze. This call confirmed the path he would have to take…and there was no more turning back…

Quickly, he called a taxi and went to the hospital.

* * *

Lady Marianne sat on a red armchair in a mansion that was extremely far away from any city in Japan. She sipped on a glass of red wine as Edgar and Jerimiah entered the room. She looked at a clock above a marble fireplace which held the time 9:35pm.

"I've been here long enough Jerimiah. Say what you need so that we can leave immediately.", she demanded.

"Of course.", he answered as he and Edgar each took a seat on chairs in front of her.

"Edgar has received important information regarding the investigations from the Japanese police.", he started and she swirled her glass in boredom.

"Is this not something that you can handle? You know I hate incompetent men."

"Then I shall get to the point Lady Marianne…Lelouch has come forward to the police with information about C.C."

*crash*, was the sound of her wine glass hitting the white tiled floor.

"…Why has Lelouch…all over a girl?", Lady Marianne furrowed her brows in annoyance. "No matter, there is no way he knows where or who we are."

"What if she has told him about us?", asked Edgar. He had a feeling that his actions the night of the banquet could have exposed his identity to Lelouch. However, he didn't want to reveal this as it would put him in a lot of trouble.

Lady Marianne asked angrily. "How would he know about us Edgar?"

"…Camellia is his girlfriend-", his fists bawled as he said it, "She must have told Lelouch about me since we met at the banquet. She only knew the identity of the members in Italy, meaning she couldn't have told him about you or Sir Jerimiah."

Lady Marianne and Jerimiah nodded. She spoke,

"I will take care of my son. But for now you should lie low here. If you are caught by the police our plans will be set back even further. Jerimiah you will secure any evidence in his Tokyo residence just in case the police decides to search it."

He agreed. Soon she got up from her seat and was about to leave when a man with blonde hair and golden eyes approached her. He handed her a book and then spoke,

"Send this to him.", he said before disappearing into a different room.

"I am not your messenger Cristian.", she retorted as she left the mansion along with Jerimiah. Before entering the car, she gazed at the bright full moon that illuminated the forest around them.

"Lelouch…are you going to challenge your mother?"

**Part 2 next~**


	13. Chapter 9, Part 2

**Episode 9**

**The King Makes a Move…So Does the Queen**

**Part 2**

A black and completely empty space. A stark silence, and his eyes were covered by a blindfold. He saw nothing. He heard nothing…It was peaceful.

'What is this?', he questioned it. His hands were held out as he walked forward.

"Where am I?", he asked. His question echoed throughout the space.

_"Don't worry my child. You don't need to know...I will handle it."_

A voice came from all directions and broke the silence. He turned his head all around him but he still couldn't see anything. He despised it.

"Mother…stop lying to me."

A chain shut tightly around his ankle.

_"How can I trust you when you failed to protect Nunnally, your precious little sister?"_

"I…I-" he failed to form a response. The guilt he still felt choked him. He couldn't do anything…

"But still, Nunnally told me to fight!"

He pulled off his blindfold with a vengeance. The voice spoke again,

_"And now, you failed to protect her."_

A frail girl appeared in front of him. Her lime green hair and golden eyes looked dull just like the first time he met her.

He reached out to touch her. But the chain tugged his ankle with force and brought him to the ground. *Bam*, he fell to the floor and was dragged helplessly into the abyss.

He watched helplessly as a tear fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Lelouch bolted out of his bed abruptly. His chest moved up and down quickly as he gasped for air. Slowly, he wiped his eyes of the tears that fell down during his nightmare. It was now 1am and he could not fall asleep because of the nightmares that tormented him.

He moved the white sheets off of him, got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Moonlight shined through his living room windows and illuminated his apartment.

He stood there, mesmerized by it.

* * *

C.C nostalgically gazed at the chain that was wrapped around her ankle. It was 1am and she had just awoken from a nightmare. Even though it was a different room than before, it still held the same terrible feeling. Of being captured. No freedom. No identity. Just a slave waiting for them to make use of her.

With a sigh, she looked out of the window that overlooked a beautiful lake. The moon illuminated her room beautifully.

'Nature always seems so calm and beautiful even in terrible situations like this.'

She let the light from the moon shine over her.

* * *

**9am Saturday The Green Apartments**

*Ding dong*

Lelouch pressed the doorbell to his friends' apartment. Alongside him was detective Nagisa, captain Ryoga and commander Shogo. They had all just arrived at the apartment complex that was only 5 minutes away from Ashford University.

*Ding dong*

He rang the doorbell again until finally a few clumsy footsteps could be heard from the other side. The door unlocked and out popped curly brown hair and tired green eyes. It was his best friend Suzaku who looked extremely exhausted. His raspy morning voice spoke,

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming so early Lelouch", he rubbed his eyes, "...uhhh and who are they?", he asked, noticing the strange people behind Lelouch.

"I'll tell you when we get inside okay." Lelouch said as tried to enter however, Suzaku quickly came to his senses and blocked the door.

"Actually Lelouch, right now is **not** a good time. Can you come back later?"

"Why? I called you yesterday and you said it was fine."

"Well that was before!...uhh nevermind...and besides you didn't tell me you were bringing guests."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku suspiciously. His best friend was acting as if he was hiding a dead body inside his apartment...Perhaps he had gotten tired of Rivalz's slobbish behavior. Either way, he needed to use their apartment as a hideout. Having the detectives go to his apartment, where there are tons of security cameras and gossiping neighbors would reveal everything. Suzaku and Rivalz's humble apartment complex was perfect.

'Suzaku overreacts all the time. I'll just sort this out very quickly.', he thought as he turned to the squad and spoke,

"Can you give us a moment?" he asked and the squad agreed whilst he forced himself inside the apartment and shut the door. He tried to make his way to the living room but Suzaku used his full strength to hold him back. Suzaku then dejectedly spoke,

"Don't get too mad at her okay Lelouch?"

Lelouch furrowed his brows as Suzaku let him go and allowed him to enter the living room. He immediately sighed at the sight before him. How and why was she even here?

"When did she come here and did she drink? She always loses control when she drinks."

Suzaku scratched his hair.

"...Well she was already drunk when she got here last night."

Lelouch walked over to the brown couch. Sprawled over it was his pink haired step sister, Euphemia. On the ground in front of the couch was Rivalz who was also knocked out. Suzaku continued to talk,

"She was extremely upset…she kept yelling at me and asking me to hurry up about something…I don't even think she realizes that she came here."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. 'One day you'll figure it out.' he thought before he spoke,

"Why is Rivalz drunk?"

"I was going to drop her back to the dorms to make sure she was safe, but Rivalz decided to entertain her. They wouldn't stop drinking and giggling about something…I was really curious but every time I came over they would stop talking!"

Lelouch thought about a solution as he desperately needed to use their apartment.

"Let's move her to your room for now.", he suggested.

"Wait Lelouch! What if she gets the wrong idea when she wakes up?"

Lelouch stifled his laughter at his oblivious friend.

"I don't think she'd hate it…", he said it quickly but Suzaku caught it. "What? Do you want to move her Rivalz's room then?" he asked and Suzaku adamantly disagreed.

"Will you move Rivalz?", Suzaku asked Lelouch.

Instead, he kicked Rivalz so that he would wake up. 'I am not carrying you.', he thought as Rivalz groaned. Slowly, he was able to get to his room with Lelouch's commands. Whilst he let the squad inside the apartment, Suzaku lifted Euphemia off of the couch and carried her to his room.

An awkward encounter awaited him whenever she woke up.

* * *

"Edgar encountered a serious problem whilst looking for her. He is laying low for now, but will continue later.", Jerimiah said to a boy who sat on the opposite side of the dining table in Edgar's apartment. He had arrived only a few moments ago to collect any of Edgar's belongings that would lead the police to them. He continued to speak whilst the boy listened,

"If anyone comes here to look for him simply inform them that he no longer lives here and you are the new tenant. Do not worry, I have talked it over with the landlord so there should be no problem…If anything goes wrong you will not speak…if you do then your efforts to save her will be wasted. Understood?"

The boy nodded. He had a worried expression whilst he spoke,

"Then….who will look for her whilst he is gone?...Didn't you see the news? Cristian is in Japan right now…I have to go find her!"

"You know you can't do that. If you are captured as well you won't be able to save her. Edgar and I will protect you. Leave it to us, we will find her for sure.", he reassured the boy who twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Please find her.", he said as Jerimiah left the apartment.

* * *

After becoming acquainted with one another, Lelouch and the squad were deep into conversation regarding C.C. Commander Shogo was in the midst of explaining the evidence they found at Ashford University yesterday,

"I've written down the times she was spotted on CCTV around campus. She left the dorm at 8:51 am to head to her 9am class in the arts building. For the rest of the day she went to the cafeteria, library and other classes. The last time she was spotted on camera was near the student learning center at 3:12pm. She did not return to the dorm or exit the campus."

"Well did she disappear out of thin air commander?!", interjected captain Ryoga. The commander shook his head in disagreement.

"About that…we were informed by the head security officer that some security cameras had been broken for quite some time but they received no replacement even after request. These are cameras around the administration building and parking garage…It was also hard for us to determine where she was heading after leaving the student center."

The squad looked dejected, but Lelouch's was deducting every word as he knew for a fact where she was heading. He decided to let the commander finish his report whilst he thought,

"We also inspected her dorm…but weren't able to find anything."

The commander's expression was a little suspicious at the end of his statement, 'What is he hiding?', Lelouch thought. Nevertheless, his suspicions as it related to the security footage was confirmed. He opened C.C's laptop and logged onto her email. He opened the email he read yesterday and showed it to the squad.

"This is an email C.C received from the vice president's office earlier that day. She was summoned by the vice president to discuss the matter of her suspension from school."

The squad was intrigued. They read the email carefully as Lelouch continued,

"C.C sent me this text message at 5:45pm, saying that she went to work because of an emergency…The wording of the text and the reason is strange. I tried to ask her co-worker about it but she refused to tell me the truth.", Lelouch took out his phone and showed the message C.C had sent.

The squad went into deep thought about the arising evidence. Detective Nagisa spoke,

"We can't arrest anyone yet with this circumstantial evidence."

Her team nodded in agreement.

"Our best shot is getting her co-worker to tell the truth…and also it would help if we found any footage recorded on car security cameras near the administration building. Detective Uragiri and I will investigate the administration office as well as her work place."

"No.", Lelouch replied. The squad looked at him as if he had a better idea. Lelouch crossed his leg and relayed his thoughts,

"If we do that it'll take us another month to find her…instead, let's throw out a bait."

"Bait?", asked captain Ryoga.

"Edgar Rossi will be our bait.", he said and the squad looked at him with a confused expression. Lelouch sighed,

'What have they investigated?', he thought as he went on to explain who Edgar was,

"Edgar is an acting member of the cult-

"Edgar Rossi?...his name did not come up in the list of people involved with the cult. What are you basing your information on Lelouch?", asked captain Ryoga as he interrupted Lelouch.

Now Lelouch was confused…maybe Edgar's connection was able to clear his affiliation. He then answered the captain's question,

"This is all according to what C.C has written in her account. She has written profiles on the people involved in the cult in Italy. Everyone she has encountered is in here…do you recognize these names?", he asked.

The squad scanned the document on C.C's laptop. Captain Ryoga spoke,

"All of these people were arrested in Italy…the only person we have information about on this list is Cristian…Edgar's connection must have been enough to clear him of any relation. Commissioner Tohdoh has some suspicion of the powerful persons involved but there is not concrete evidence against them…Is there any useful information on this Edgar person?", he asked.

Lelouch nodded.

"Edgar holds relations with my mother. He works under her secretary at the moment…According to C.C, he acted as an errand boy for the cult and was always there during meetings and 'ceremonies'. She was able to overhear a conversation between him and the cult's leader Cristian. He only participates in the cult because of his father. So basically, Edgar is a chaebol taking care of his father's dirty laundry on the side. She concluded that his father is an important sponsor for the club as Edgar came all the way to Japan to continue his role as the errand boy."

They all frowned at the complicated information. Detective Nagisa spoke,

"Did she know who he was working under?", she asked.

"No.", Lelouch replied. "She only knew the members that would participate in the 'ceremonies' or visit the mansion where she was held captive…**I **believe that Edgar is working under my mother and her secretary whilst in Japan…I first met him 2 years ago."

"…when the cult was busted, they flew him and Cristian to Japan to plan for their next meeting.", spoke commander Shogo.

Captain Ryoga grimaced,

"They came to our territory, thinking it would be easy to get away with their crimes. It makes me sick how money and power can wipe away history just like that…So Lelouch, what do you suggest we do?"

Lelouch smirked. Finally, they were taking him more seriously. He would lead this investigation successfully,

"With this account from C.C, it should be enough to put out an arrest warrant for Edgar. Certainly, mother will scramble to either hide him or betray him, either way…if we catch a small fish, we can lure out the sharks."

"Are you sure this will work? What if he turns himself in as a sacrifice?", asked detective Nagisa.

"Edgar is **not **loyal to the cult. We just need to catch him…If we catch him, he **will** talk."

The squad agreed with Lelouch. And so, for the next few minutes they confirmed their next course of action. They would release an arrest warrant for Edgar along with a video asking for the publics' assistance.

As the squad left, Lelouch returned to the living room and slouched himself on the couch. He combed his hair back and closed his eyes tightly. He did not get enough sleep last night and the coffee he drank this morning was wearing off.

Suzaku noticed this and approached him with another cup of coffee to help his exhausted state.

"Will you be okay Lelouch? You look terrible. What about class tomorrow?", he asked.

Lelouch sighed and took the cup from him.

"…I don't care…Just as long as she is alive and free…then I can be okay."

"What about your channel and your socials? People will worry if you suddenly go on hiatus."

A headache started to overcome him. So much was weighing on his shoulders. There was no telling when he would pass out from the stress. Nevertheless…he answered Suzaku's question,

"This is nothing Suzaku…Zero? Lelouch vi Brittania?...I can do it all. I can be whatever as long as I can save those who matter the most to me."

* * *

**4 Days Later**

'_An arrest warrant has been put out for Edgar Rossi, a suspected member of the geass cult…..Police Commissioner Kyoshiro Tohdoh, along with his investigation team has released this message to the public, _

"_I request that all citizens of Japan cooperate in this investigation. If you have seen this man please report it to our headquarters immediately…."_

'_Further investigation by the police reveals the man to be an Italian chaebol…The police has refused to give further information on the suspect's family due to complications in the investigation….An anonymous person aiding in the investigation has relayed this message to the victim who is suspected of being kidnapped by Edgar Rossi. The police has distorted the voice for safety reasons'_

"_...Before I met you, I was dead…Living in a world full of lies…I will find you and give you freedom so please….please hold on longer….I love you Camellia~"_

'_The anonymous person's emotions have been felt by the nation. Many have begun to get involved in the case and speculate the identities of the victim and anonymous person.' _

It was the radio report she heard yesterday from Cristian's radio. He left the radio in her room during his first visit since she was kidnapped. The radio was stuck on a gospel station that annoyed her because it reminded her of him. Just as she was about to pull the plug, an emergency report about Edgar had come in. She listened intently, and at the final message, she began to tear up.

Although his voice was distorted, she still recognized his words. His voice sounded so pained. She hated putting him through so much stress,

'He's working so hard, whilst I'm sitting here waiting for my demise…No! I need to make a move.' she thought just as the door knob to her room started to rattle.

She knew it was him…it was all too familiar. He entered the room and locked the door behind him before making his way over to the bed.

"They told me to stay here for a while…it actually worked out well for us. Don't you agree?", he asked.

'What can I do to help them?', she thought.

"**No one's here besides us** right now Camellia. My heart is racing just looking at you. You look much better like this. Dressed in white just like an angel. Don't you think so?"

He continued to ramble on by himself, getting more annoyed as she refused to acknowledge him.

"Don't you want to go outside and get some fresh air? It's a beautiful day Camellia….You're making this harder for yourself you know?"

'No one is here so I can fight him…but I'm still chained down.'

He squeezed her chin with his right hand, forcing her to look directly into his blue eyes.

"Maybe I should start with something you're interested in. It seems you've outgrown the flowers...hmm how about Mao. Don't you want to know where he is or how he's been?"

He saw her eyes waver as he mentioned her long lost friend. He continued,

"I mean…the poor boy has been looking everywhere to find you…I know where he is. If you want me to tell you then…smile for me."

Her expression softened. His heart began to race when she looked down shyly.

'I'll give your manipulation game a try Edgar', she thought as she conditioned herself. She looked up at him meekly.

"Can you unlock the chain first?…then we can play and you can tell me.", she said softly which made his heart almost stop. He smirked.

"Let's play first, then I'll let you out and tell you everything."

He then proceeded to place kisses on her neck and then her face. C.C tried her best to not recoil as he disgustingly touched her. So instead of expressing her true feelings, she thought of what would get him to unlock the chains.

"…Am I not your **pure, precious angel**?", she asked.

"Yes. You are, now that you're back with me and away from that devilish boy."

Ignoring his comment about Lelouch, she leaned forward, placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his right ear, "Well then, if you want me to be even more pure for you…you should unlock these ugly chains right?"

He became infatuated with her angelic voice and scent. Unconsciously he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. Instead of unlocking the chain right away, he dangled it in front of her,

"What more can my angel do?", he asked, not giving up his manipulative traits one bit.

C.C cursed herself a million times at what she was about to do.

'I will never forgive myself…and I will never be able to face Lelouch at all, but if I have to lose my dignity to end this then so be it. To hell with it!', she thought as she moved closer to Edgar.

His eyes widened in shock as her lips touched his. It made her insides crawl but to him, it was as if he was peaking at heaven. As she pulled away, he made his way to her ankle to unlock the rusty chain around it.

'One down.', she thought as his hand trailed grossly up her legs.

"Where is Mao?", she asked as she pushed him down onto the bed. She sat beside him and caressed his red hair to coerce him to speak.

He stared up, mesmerized by her green hair and golden eyes that shown magnificently underneath the sunlight.

"…Mao, he's somewhere you wouldn't expect…Why don't you take a guess?", he asked.

'I don't have any time to play your stupid games bastard.', she thought as she leaned closer to him and kissed him once more. This time he kissed back aggressively. She quickly pulled away before he could flip her over.

"Tell me…you know I was always bad at your guessing games."

He was completely gone. Infatuated with her, he wanted to go further, so he revealed more so that she would delve more,

"But today, you seem to be enjoying my game. Oh I love it so much Camellia…okay I'll tell you…Mao is…..at my apartment."

C.C was completely shocked. She kept herself calm as she spoke,

"Where is your apartment?", she asked and Edgar laughed.

"Do you want to see it?...or do you want to see him?", he asked as his hand gripped her wrist tightly. He was jealous of her worrying about another man besides him.

"I want to see where **my** Edgar lives."

"…Is my angel lying?", he asked.

C.C leaned down, but instead of kissing his lips, she kissed his ear, eliciting a gross moan from him. His hand gripped her waist as he spoke,

"…My apartment is in Tokyo…", he then continued to tell her the rest of the address as she prodded around him like a cat.

"Is that so?...then, should we go?", she asked and he smirked.

"I'd be in so much trouble if I took my angel out of her cage…when this is all over let's go. For now, let's play a rougher game like what we promised…the ritual will be hard later but you'll do it for me right?" he asked as his hand tugged at her panties.

C.C's delicate expression dropped and she glared fiercely at him. Before he could react, her fist connected with his nose. He screeched and grabbed for it as blood dripped down but she didn't stop there.

Again and again, she landed more blows. With force, he pushed her off of him and onto the floor. C.C quickly got up as he stumbled off of the bed and towards her.

"BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER WENT EASY ON YOU. YOU WITCH!", he screamed angrily as he bounded towards her. It was scary, how easily his mood changed when she didn't obey him.

C.C readied herself in an offensive stance. Whirling her body around, she landed a high kick to his temple. The power behind her kick knocked him unconscious. 'So easy', she thought as he fell to the floor with a thump before her.

"I'm not the same naïve and powerless little girl as I was back then Edgar", she said as she kneeled down to his body. She continued, "As a matter of fact, you've been trailing me for so long. Have you forgotten that I have a black belt in taekwondo?…ah well, how unfortunate you disgusting bastard.", she spat the words at him as she searched his body for his car keys.

"You always were an idiot…riding off the coattails of your father, just playing around and not taking anything seriously…your end is here dumbass."

After finding his keys in his pants pocket, she headed downstairs to look for something she could tie him up with. Whilst searching the garage, she was able to find a roll of duct tape.

Heading back upstairs, she tied his arms together and then dragged his body downstairs, into the garage and then into the backseat of his car.

She went back inside to find the clothes she came in but to no avail. She figured they were burned for being 'impure'. She grimaced as she had to find her way out of wherever this safe house was **and** drive to Tokyo with no shoes or decent clothes.

"Maybe the bum has some money on him.", she said sarcastically as she got into the car. Starting the engine, she drove out of the garage and away from the safe house.

'Let's end this for good Lelouch~'


	14. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

**Destroy the Cult**

After 30 minutes of driving, C.C was finally able to make her way out of the secluded woodland area where the safe house was located. Now she was driving down a highway with no clue of where she needed to go, and on top of that, she wasn't the best driver!

"I'm going to get caught by the police before I reach Tokyo!", she said nervously to herself as her eyes desperately clung to the passing green and white directional signs above her. She cursed Cristian for destroying her phone. If she had it she could use it to get to Tokyo quickly using gps.

"Maybe he has his phone.", she said as she looked in the rear view mirror at Edgar who was still passed out on the backseat of the car.

In order to search him she decided to take an exit on the highway. It led her to a small gas station that had no customers.

"Let's make this quick.", she said as she got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. Without wasting time, she searched all of his pockets for his phone.

* * *

In the gas station's convenience store, a cashier looked away from her phone and at the car that had just pulled up to a parking space in front the store. She saw a woman with lime green hair quickly get out of the drivers' seat and open the backseat door. Looking closer, she could see that the woman was bare footed and her hair and clothes were haggard. She concluded that the woman was extremely suspicious.

'Too many weird things have been happening lately…I don't want to get involved but what if I can prevent something bad from happening?', she thought to herself. She then watched the woman become frustrated whilst rummaging through the car.

Deciding to get involved this time, she left her post at the register and walked towards the door to interrogate the suspicious woman outside.

* * *

C.C grumbled to herself as she desperately searched for Edgar's phone in his front pockets.

"Is everything alright mam?", a feminine voice asked. It startled her so she quickly turned around and shut the door. As she turned she caught a glimpse of Edgar's phone in his back pocket.

The cashier cautiously walked towards her as she tried to straighten her disheveled hair.

"Is everything alright mam?", the cashier asked.

"Everything's fine." C.C replied as the woman scanned her. She curled her toes as the woman gazed down at her bare feet.

"…Are you sure? You're not wearing any shoes…and it's very cold to just be wearing a thin dress like that."

As the woman spoke, she took long glances at C.C's backseat which she desperately tried to block. C.C rattled her brain in order to think of a way to escape the situation.

"Umm actually, I needed gas as well!", she said to try and get the worker to return to her post. The woman gazed at the car one last time before heading back inside the store. C.C quickly opened the backseat to retrieve Edgar's phone.

She quickly pressed his finger on the fingerprint scanner to unlock it before heading back to the driver's seat and leaving the station just before the cashier could stop her.

* * *

The cashier noticed the car pulling away and quickly ran back outside to stop it. It was of course useless.

"What if it's a stolen car or maybe she's hiding something illegal?...Should I report it?"

The worker pondered. Just last week a stolen vehicle pulled up to the gas station but she didn't report it. She felt guilty because she could have prevented someone from losing their car. She then decided that this time would be different!

"It won't hurt to report it.", she concluded as she called the police.

* * *

"Big brother why hasn't C.C visited yet?...Did you upset her brother?!"

Nunnally was currently in the process of pestering her older brother Lelouch, about C.C whom she hadn't seen ever since the banquet. Lelouch had just arrived at their house to meet with their mother who had a very important matter to discuss with him.

He gave his little sister a fake smile as he answered her query about C.C.

"I haven't upset her Nunnally!...C.C is busy with school right now so she couldn't visit. Don't worry, when the semester is over all three of us can go wherever we want to play okay?"

Nunnally's soft violet eyes glimmered as her brother blatantly lied to her even though he knew she would see right through him. She decided not to press the matter further though. When her brother arrived he looked extremely exhausted and whenever she mentioned their mother his eyes would flare up in anger…She knew that something serious was going on between them.

With an exasperated sigh, she held her brother's hands tightly and spoke, "Whatever it may be…you will overcome it big brother…and if it gets too hard then I'll be right here to comfort you okay?"

Lelouch kneeled down and placed his right hand over hers. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"As always…I'm relying on the strength of my little sister.", he said and Nunnally giggled.

"As you should big brother!"

The sound of the door opening interrupted their sibling bonding moment.

"Ah, it seems my children are getting along quite well without me…I'm glad."

They looked towards the door at their mother who had her usual cheery smile plastered on her face. Nunnally greeted her cheerfully whilst Lelouch glared her down.

"…_A new expression.",_she said under her breathe as Lelouch stood up and walked towards her.

"I believe we have something to discuss mother.", he said sharply.

"Of course. Let's head to my office."

* * *

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

…..

Jerimiah started to get annoyed at how long it was taking Edgar to answer the phone. With his face all over the news and internet, he had to make sure the impulsive man was staying put and not causing trouble. The phone rang a few more times until a recording played,

"_The customer you have tried to reach is not available~"_

Jerimiah took a deep sigh. As he was about to start his car, his phone rang. It was Cristian. He wondered is he should be relieved or even angrier.

"Edgar and the child have disappeared."

Jerimiah's calm expression contorted. He was angrier!

"WHAT HOW?! WEREN'T YOU THERE?!", he yelled at Cristian.

"I left for a moment to go to the lake because the most beautiful camellia flowers were blooming and I wanted to bring some back for the child.", he responded calmly which angered Jerimiah even further.

The man was so incompetent when it came to things that did not involve the cult. If it weren't for his and Lady Marianne's help, he would not have escaped two years ago. If he could cut off Cristian's head he would do it in a heartbeat. However, his loyalty to Lady Marianne was much stronger so sadly, he held back his anger.

After taking a deep breath, he spoke to Cristian through gritted teeth,

"Check the security camera footage on the computer in the study. I will be there soon."

Without hearing Cristian's reply, he hung up the phone and drove off. All the while he thought of whether or not he should inform Lady Marianne. Ultimately, he decided not to until he got the situation under control.

* * *

C.C let out a sigh of both relief and nervousness as she arrived at the dreaded apartment. Leaning forward on the steering wheel, she reminisced their first encounter.

_3 Years Ago_

"_What's your name?"_

_She asked the boy who was huddled on the opposite end of the cage. She had been here for 3 days already yet it was her first time talking to the boy who held his hands on his ears tightly and shook like crazy. _

_He looked at her with trembling eyes. Not answering her question…_

_She moved closer to him…her hand touched his. _

"…_You've been here for a while huh?", she asked as he shut his eyes tightly. After not receiving a response she let go of his hand and sat in front of him…staring solemnly at his frail body. _

"_...Don't be afraid anymore…I think I'm here to take your spot. They won't hurt you anymore." she said softly._

_His shaking began to subside. _

'_Why…can't I hear her?', he thought as he opened his eyes and faced her. She looked calm even though the situation they were in was terrifying. Slowly he moved his hands away from his ears to confirm if it was right. _

'…_..nothing.', he thought as they sat in silence. He heard nothing from her. _

"_Your eyes…they're shining just like a star." she said to him as he began to calm down. _

"_Why…can't I hear you?", he finally asked. She looked confused at his question. _

"_Are you deaf?", she asked whilst making a gesture in case he truly was._

"_No…but you, aren't you afraid right now? You should be going insane, thinking all day and night yet you are so calm…I didn't notice you were here.", he said. _

_C.C didn't have an answer…she just accepted that her life was this way. What could she do anyway? She was an orphan, forgotten by the world. No one cared about her…not even the person she came to trust wholeheartedly._

_She smiled at the boy. _

"_You still haven't told me your name."_

"_My name is Mao…what's your name?"_

"…_.C.C."_

"_C.C…I won't leave your side.", he said finally._

***groan***

C.C was broken out of her memories by Edgar's loud groan indicating her was regaining consciousness.

"You're awake.", she said dryly as he tried to break free from the duct tape around his mouth, arms and ankles. C.C rolled her eyes.

"However…", she clicked the child protection lock, "…this isn't your final destination."

She got out of the car after locking all of the doors. Thankfully his windows were deeply tinted so there was no way anyone would know he was in the car.

Leaving him to suffer in the small space, she walked across the parking lot and to the apartment complex. Her feet was covered in dirt and dust and the rough ground scraped at it, but through it all, she pressed on.

She took the elevator to the third floor and walked down a long corridor until she reach his apartment door.

She knocked on the grey door three times until she heard footsteps approach slowly.

* * *

He looked out through the peephole to see if the police had finally arrived to search the apartment. Instead, he was met by a familiar appearance. His eyes widened in shock and his hand froze on the door knob.

"I-is it really h-her?", he asked himself as he gazed into her golden eyes.

To confirm if it was truly the person he thought it was, he took off his black headphones and listened for her thoughts.

'Nothing…I can't hear her!', he thought. The only thing he could hear was the loud screeches of the other tenants.

"It's her!", he said loudly. Quickly, he opened the door. Her long lime green hair and golden eyes, oh how he missed them. Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they came face to face.

* * *

Her heart almost stopped when she saw him. His long silver hair brought back hidden memories…but his eyes that glowed were hidden by dark sunglasses. He reached out his hand to touch her and she met him half way and held his hand tightly.

"Mao."

"C.C."

He pulled her closer into a warm hug. They hugged each other tightly as if to make up for the two years they'd been separated. C.C then pulled away and looked up at him. Taking off his glasses, she was met by his purple glowing eyes.

"Let's talk inside.", she said and he nodded.

They headed inside the apartment. It was small but very luxurious. With no windows, the only light sources were the expensive chandeliers and lamps in the living room and kitchen.

Mao refused to let go of C.C's hand as they walked to the dining room table. He stared at her in awe until he noticed her rough appearance.

"C.C, your hair and clothes are…and why aren't you wearing any shoes?...What happened?!", he worriedly asked.

She ushered him to sit at the table. She then took a seat opposite him and held his hands.

"We have a lot to discuss.", she said seriously.

So for the next thirty minutes she told him everything besides her encounter with Lelouch. She told him how she came to Japan and how she was kidnapped by Cristian, Lady Marianne and Edgar. Mao was utterly shocked at the fact that Edgar was lying to him the entire time.

"Just how did you not know that Edgar was a part of the cult?", she asked him.

"The first time I met Edgar was when I followed you to Japan just a week after finding out that you left. ", he answered.

"…Edgar's father must have sponsored the cult when your experiment failed…that's why you didn't see him when I arrived…But why did you easily accept his help? Could you not read his thoughts?", she interjected.

"…When I arrived at the airport my brain nearly exploded. I was around so many people that I couldn't think. Then an unknown number called my phone and I answered it. He offered to help me and I accepted because I was in so much pain…"

C.C squeezed Mao's hand tightly as he recalled how Edgar tricked him. She spoke to calm him,

"Edgar and Jerimiah, they lied to you so that you would stay put and not cause trouble…Its time for us to end all of this Mao."

He looked up at her with a worried expression.

"How are we going to do that C.C?", he asked.

"I'm going to turn Edgar into the police. I don't expect him to reveal everything so I am going to dig up evidence that will destroy them all", she answered.

"You know they've destroyed every trace…so what are you going to dig up?"

"Cristian has been talking nonstop these past few days…I've learned some very interesting information. Investigators in Japan, Italy and Britannia want to close this case and bring peace to society…With this information **everyone **involved will be brought to light and punished."

Mao frowned at her ambitious behavior.

"Do you think they'll let you snoop around so easily? We've found each other after so long C.C…let's quietly escape whilst we can."

She shook her head in disagreement. Lelouch was fighting this battle blindly. There was no way she could let him fight alone.

"No. If we don't do something now they will win Mao. And I have rebelled too many times. The police are after them so they need to destroy everything and start from scratch somewhere else…if I don't stop them now they will kill me the next the next time they catch me."

He knew she was right. As soon as they tried to escape they would die…

"Then C.C….if we make it out alive. Let's get Rolo and go to Australia…together we can live a peaceful life and play like we used to.", he pleaded it to her but saw her eyes waver.

* * *

Jerimiah finally arrived at the safe house. As he entered the garage, he noticed that Edgar's car was gone.

'Did that dumbass betray us?', he thought as he exited his car and entered the house.

He met Cristian in the study upstairs. He was currently reviewing the security footage.

"Did you see what happened?", he asked Cristian.

"Edgar disabled the cameras around Camellia's room. The only camera's active are the entrance cameras. From that I was able to catch his car driving away from here."

Jerimiah hit the desk with his fist, letting out all of his frustration.

"What time was that?", he asked angrily.

"12pm…4 hours ago.", Cristian replied.

The security footage was useless so Jerimiah left the office to inspect C.C's room. That was also useless as there was no information of where Edgar might have taken her. He paced around the room before looking at his phone, thinking of whether he should inform Lady Marianne.

"Dammit! There's nothing else we can do…we'll need **his **help.", he thought as he called Lady Marianne.

* * *

"We've got it!", said detective Nagisa excitedly.

"What did you get?", asked detective Uragiri from his desk in the police station.

"Edgar Rossi's address. We can go to inspect his apartment right now.", she said, gathering her leather jacket and car keys in the process. "Let's go detective Uragiri."

The man started to sweat once again. But he had no choice. If he didn't go he would seem suspicious. He also did not receive any messages from Edgar in a while so he concluded it would not matter if they inspected the apartment. After gathering his stuff, he left the office with detective Nagisa when a message from the station's speaker stopped them,

"_Contacting Kyoshiro Tohdoh's Investigation team!"_

"_Suspect Edgar Rossi has been apprehended in front of the station. Please report right away!"_

They both looked at each other with a shocked expression. Quickly they ran outside to see Edgar being carried inside by patrol officers.

Detective Nagisa noticed a note protruding out of his shirt pocket and quickly swiped it away before the officers took him to a jail cell. She opened the note that had a short message scribbled on it. Immediately she knew it was for Lelouch and decided to call him right away.

* * *

The atmosphere in Lady Marianne's office was extremely cold and it was not because of the air conditioning. It was because of the icy relationship the mother and son had shared. And this past week that relationship only got colder. She spoke first to break the tension,

"Do you remember this Lelouch?", she asked, holding up a picture frame.

In the picture was her, Lelouch and Nunnally, all laughing together in their garden back in Britannia. He scoffed at the picture.

"…You and Nunnally are my precious gifts. How I loved running around the garden with the both of you when you were younger."

He rolled his eyes,

"Then why did you abandon us? Were we too weak for your husband's glorious plans?"

"It's not your fault for being born weak. It's my fault…that's why I had to stay away to protect you and create a future where you and Nunnally could thrive."

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. It only made him angrier.

"Nunnally and I…what we needed to thrive was your love mother…When Nunnally was paralyzed and in the hospital I was there with her the entire time…not once did you visit her.", he looked at her with malice, "and what was your solution? Ship us away to Japan so that you could cover up your disappointment of a son and daughter and play around with a ridiculous cult that you've been obsessed with!..So stop lying mother…you didn't love us at all."

Marianne tried to keep her calm posture as her son pelted her with harsh criticisms.

"My love for you cannot be understood right now it seems. When everything is all over you will understand…that I love you and Nunnally."

Lelouch sighed. It was time to get to the main point.

"So…you tortured and abused an innocent girl because you loved us?"

She lost her composure at his bold statement.

"That girl is different. She cannot be measured the same as you who have grown up as royalty. She has been born to endure the pain of this world. To be a sacrifice for its happiness. That is what she is…so my dearest son, I do wish you would forget about her."

Lelouch squeezed his hands together to hold his calm composure.

"No mother…she is human just like you and me. She laughs, she cries and she bleeds just like us. She is not your toy **or** your sacrifice!"

"My son, you are blinded by your youthful emotions. If you continue to be this way then she will only be hurt further!"

"Stop talking nonsense mother! Everything you're doing…if Nunnally found out just imagine how devastated she would be? Nunnally's smile…will you really take that away?!", he saw her eyes waver for a second, he continued, "stop what you're doing mother…for your precious children please stop.", he begged her.

Lady Marianne sighed,

"If only I had known she was a student at our school…then maybe I could have stopped this before it strengthened…Your mother is truly sorry for making you go through this Lelouch but there is nothing you can do to stop us. You can stop playing detective with those police officers and return to school at once. I want you to return to your rightful position as a model student…You will forget about C.C and have a normal life with your friends, understood?"

He was completely at a loss. She was not listening to him no matter how much he pleaded.

"You can't be reasoned with…", he concluded. If he wanted to see her change then he would have to defeat her…even if it meant hurting her.

The room went into a deafening silence. It was broken by the sound of both his and his mother's ringtones. Jerimiah was calling Lady Marianne and detective Nagisa was calling Lelouch. They both turned away from each other to answer their respective calls.

After a couple minutes, their phone calls ended and they faced each other once again. Lelouch with a look of triumph and Lady Marianne with a look of frustration. Lelouch spoke,

"It seems we've both received important calls."

Lady Marianne balled her fists.

"Mother...I will show you that you are wrong. I will destroy the cult by any means."

With that, he turned away from her and exited her office. The crashing of glass and thumping of books could be heard as he walked away.

As he entered his car, he looked at the photo detective Nagisa sent to him. It was a picture of a note that read,

"_I will hold on longer. For you who is desperately trying to free me…I am grateful. That's why I am going to fight along with you…together we can end everything…"_

Lelouch knew that it was C.C and it was comforting to know that she heard his message. However, the final lines of her message would hurt him.

"_When everything is over I want you to be happy…I want you to get married and have a big family that will love you with all their heart…..so for the final time I will say…I love you Lelouch…But if we were to be reborn in another reality I wish you would never meet me."_

To be continued~


	15. Chapter 11

**Episode 11**

**Trust in Lies, Get Betrayed**

Aggressively, Lelouch exited his car in front of the police headquarters. Loud camera flashes caught his attention and he kissed his teeth angrily. Reporters were currently posted up at the entrance looking for a word from the investigative team that arrested the suspect of the Geass Cult.

With no time to waste, he put on a black hat and snuck around the reporters and to a side entrance. His fingers moved quickly on his smartphone to call detective Nagisa. She answered within a second and informed him that she would be out after escorting Edgar to the interrogation room.

"Excuse me?"

A young woman called out to Lelouch who was busy looking around for the detective. He quickly turned around to greet the person who called him. She spoke,

"Can I please borrow your phone to call my mother? I left my phone at home because I rushed here so quickly…"

She seemed suspicious so he pulled his cap down. The woman saw his tepidness and started to plead with her eyes,

"Please, the police found my brother who has been lost for a week…my mother should be here."

Lelouch finally agreed after hearing the desperation in her voice. The fact that he could relate to her finding someone she had lost, also contributed to him handing over his phone.

She dialed a number and began to rant in joy to the person Lelouch assumed to be her mother. Just then detective Nagisa arrived and the woman returned his phone.

* * *

'_Chief, you would not believe what I just picked up.'_

'_What is it now?'_

'_You know Zero, also known as Lelouch Vi Britannia, son of the former Prime Minister of Britannia?'_

'_Yeah, what about him?'_

'_I just bumped into him at the police station!'_

'_Are you sure? This isn't just your stupid fangirling again right?_

'_Yes! I used his phone and saw his face up close...'_

'_Well did you find out why he's there? We can't make a story out of this without something interesting!'_

'_Calm down, calm down…think. Don't you remember the rumors of his family being involved in the cult? They've just arrested a member of the cult…it's too much to be a coincidence.'_

'_For now this is all speculation, bring me evidence….and I better not hear this has been leaked or else you can say goodbye to your job. Understood?'_

'_Yes, chief!' _

* * *

"Now that I know you're safe and alive, my heart can be a little bit at ease Mao."

She sat opposite him at Edgar's dining table. They had just eaten dinner and was currently basking in a short conversation. Mao's eyes drooped low as he smiled at her…capturing every part of her beauty he had missed for so long.

"It's the same for me C.C…that's why we shouldn't stick around Japan any longer. This dangerous plan of yours…I hate it."

He pleaded to her with worried eyes.

"…I don't want to see you get hurt Mao…that's why I've been thinking.", she looked at him earnestly and cusped his hand with hers, "I should do this by myself…I want you to leave Japan and find Rolo and go to Australia without me."

His eyes flared up but he found that he could not release his anger. His body felt weak. His hands and feet were numb and his eyes started to drop even further. He saw her solemn expression one last time before his eyes shut tightly.

"…C.C…d-on't l-eave me…"

She stood up from the table and exited the living room. After a while she returned wearing a black tracksuit, mask, hat and bag. In her hand was a blanket. She rested it over him to provide him with warmth. With one last glance, she bid him farewell and left the apartment.

* * *

**6:30 pm, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station**

"Listen here, if you don't tell us what you know it's over for you!"

Edgar rolled his eyes at detective Nagisa who was in the process of interrogating him. On the other side of the glass, Lelouch along with detective Uragiri watched the interrogation from the monitor room. Detective Uragiri tried his best to hold in his nervousness. It was over for him if Edgar confessed.

Detective Nagisa looked frustrated. She slammed her hands on the table and stared right into Edgar's eyes.

"Mr. Rossi, don't think we don't have any information about you, you scum. We know you're the cult's errand boy and we know you abused the victim Camellia Cambareri….you deserve life in prison don't you think?...That all depends on what you say though, maybe we can come to shorter sentence."

Edgar look at her and smirked, angering the detective.

"I won't speak without a lawyer."

The detective stood up.

"Okay…let's see who's going to save you."

She exited the room and returned with a zip lock bag that held Edgar's cellphone. She sat back at the table and slid the phone to him.

"Call for your lawyer.", she said. Edgar smirked as he dialed Jerimiah's number.

* * *

**Safe House 10pm**

Lady Marianne, Jerimiah and Cristian all sat in the living room of the safe house. The air was tense as every second passed by. With Edgar in the custody of the police, there was no telling what would come out on the news at any second.

"What do we do about Edgar?", Jerimiah asked Lady Marianne who was silent since she arrived.

"He'll be here soon.", said Lady Marianne breaking her silence, "He'll decide the next course of action.

"…Isn't it obvious.", spoke Cristian in a low voice. "Edgar is no longer one of us…I will inform his father-

"**Yes. Please inform Lord Rossi of his son's death**."

They all turned towards the commanding voice that had just invaded their tense atmosphere. He had finally arrived. They all stood as he made his way over to them. At that moment Jerimiah's phone rang. It was Edgar.

"Do not answer, he is no longer ours.", said Cristian. They watched as the phone continued to ring….It rang for a minute before stopping. Soon messages began to flood the screen. Jerimiah read each without responding.

"**If only he was more dedicated to our cause then maybe he could have survived…Nonetheless, let us move on. The situation is dire.**"

* * *

Edgar furiously wiped sweat from his forehead. The bright light in the interrogation room felt more intense than when he first entered. He watched his phone nervously as it continued to ring for a very long time. He saw Jerimiah read all of his messages without responding and it drove him crazy.

Detective Nagisa and Lelouch looked confidently at the man who was shaking in fear.

"You've been abandoned like a stray dog." , said detective Nagisa as Edgar dropped his cellphone on the table.

"No….Never! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!", he looked around at the room. He was corned in with no way to escape.

'_I have to call father!', _he thought, but detective Nagisa had already taken his phone in order to secure and track the number he had just dialed.

"There's nowhere else for you to run to, will you speak?", she asked. He gritted his teeth in anger as detective Uragiri watched him nervously.

'Father will save me. I need to be patient.'. he thought to himself.

"I will never tell you anything bitch.", he belted the heated words from his core. Detective Nagisa shook her head.

"Take him back to his cell detective Uragiri.", with that she left the interrogation room to meet with Lelouch.

"They won't save him so why doesn't he just confess. That dirty rat."

From his tone it was clear that he was not satisfied with the outcome of the interrogation.

* * *

C.C pulled her black cap down to hide her face from the bustling crowd of midnight lurkers on the subway to Tokyo. Students returning from cram schools and business women and men who looked like zombies after a long day of work, filled the train to the brim.

Sitting next to her were two high school girls busy gossiping about some YouTube star. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Oh my gosh~, have you seen CSN's latest news story? I can't freaking believe it!", the girl said loudly as she shoved her smartphone in her friend's face.

"Is that Zero?...no freaking way!", her friend responded just as shocked as her. C.C's ear twitched at the mention of Lelouch's online persona. Her eyes peaked at the girl's smartphone and she too was shocked at the title of the article. The girl read the article out loud in disbelief.

"Are the Britannia's involved in a Cult? Lelouch vi Britannia, known as Zero to his online followers, is the son of Britannia's former prime minister. He was spotted by our reporter today at Tokyo….."

'Lelouch is not being careful…at this rate he'll be put in the limelight rather than the rightful criminals.' She was saddened by the fact that he was endangering himself. 'The only way to shut them up is by revealing the truth…', she thought as the doors of the train opened.

As she exited the subway station, she couldn't help but shiver as a gust of wind chilled her spine. It was a very cold night but her determination was hotter than the flames of a dragon.

"I'll set it all to blazes."

* * *

C.C arrived at Ashford University at 12 am. The moon was her guidance as she crept around paths where there was no security cameras present. Her final destination was the administration building.

'I just need to get into that office.'

* * *

After returning Edgar to his cell, detective Uragiri looked down at his smartphone that was currently ringing. It was an unknown number, yet he still answered as it could be something important about his daughter.

"Hello?", he called out.

"Detective Uragiri Saito?", a deep voice answered. "Yes, that is me.", the detective responded. "Is there anyone around? I'd like to talk with you in private."

The detective started to get a bad feeling in his gut. He knew this had to be about Edgar. Everything was falling before him.

"Who the hell are you?", he replied, leaving the cell room and moving to the fire exit stairwell.

"Don't be nervous detective. I am a superior of Edgar Rossi's.", the man answered to the detective's dismay.

"How did you get my number?", detective Uragiri rightfully asked.

"I have a list of all of Edgar's contacts. It seems you are the one he called the most. I became suspicious and did a background check on you only to find out that your wife died in an accident a few years ago and your daughter is still suffering from said accident. I would only assume that Edgar has taken advantage of your unfortunate situation."

"So what now?! Edgar has been captured, when he opens his filthy mouth its over for all of us…and my daughter, don't you dare mention her you scum."

"Calm down detective. I only want to help you."

The detective thought back to the words captain Ryoga said to him.

'_Don't do anything that'll disappoint Takumi.'_

After visiting his daughter who went into shock a week ago, he couldn't help but replay the words she said to him as he looked worriedly at her peaceful expression.

'_Dad, you're the best officer ever. I heard on the news that your team is working hard to save that girl who was captured by bad people…so don't worry about me okay? You have to save that girl too!'_

He balled his fists.

"I have only done things that would disappoint her…getting involved with Edgar was the worst decision I have ever made…I'd rather rot in prison than help you shits anymore!"

With that he hung up the call and turned only to be met by captain Ryoga. The captain looked proudly at him. He knew all along that detective Uragiri was the one sabotaging their investigation, however, he waited for his friend to confess. Captain Ryoga walked over to the defeated man and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Saito. We will take of Takumi from now on."

Detective Uragiri burst into tears. He was so foolish to cave in to money and lies, thinking it was the only way his daughter would be saved. Now he would confess it all, and whatever punishment was given to him, he would face head on.

* * *

Jerimiah gripped his phone tightly as detective Uragiri refused to cooperate with them. Lady Marianne's expression grew even more sour after hearing the conversation.

"**It seems your mutt has caused us more harm than good. My dear, it is so pitiful how you three have handled this situation. Now I will have to intervene. But do not worry, it seems our prized possession has entered my den to start a ruckus."**

Lady Marianne, Cristian and Jerimiah looked at the tablet that revealed security footage of C.C inside his office.

"**Let us leave immediately."**

He said in a demanding voice. Lady Marianne and Jerimiah held their heads down in shame as they left the safe house.

LINE

C.C looked at the ladder that was affixed to the side of the building. With her profound agility she was quickly able to climb up the ladder and get onto the roof unnoticed.

She crept quickly towards the door that led inside the building. Breaking the door knob on the exit door was her plan to get into the building. So, setting her bag on the ground, she only pulled out a hammer.

"There's no security alarm…they really make it easy."

With one swift move she hit the door knob. It started to loosen. Twice more she hit it until it fell to the ground. She packed up her stuff and easily entered the building.

"The office might not be as easy to get into…especially with what's hidden in there.", she spoke softly to herself as she traversed the hallways of the administration building. No one was there and security had already completed their monitoring. Uneasiness crept through her body as she walked through the very place she was kidnapped. Images of Lady Marianne's wicked smile flooded her mind. She gritted her teeth at the remembrance of her demise.

The hallways started to grow smaller as she approached the tall oak doors at the end of it. 'The final boss', she called it. Without wasting any time, she took the tools out of her bag that would help her pick the lock to the door. Her eyes were focused but her hands shook with adrenaline. She stopped for a moment to calm herself down.

"Lelouch is working so hard. It's time I do my part."

With stronger conviction she got back to work on the lock.

"Okay!", she exclaimed as the doors opened, revealing a large office with bookshelves and expensive paintings lining the walls.

She recalled the conversation she heard between Cristian and Lady Marianne.

"_Be sure to give this to him my lady."_

"_Don't you think he has had enough of your religious texts Cristian?"_

"_Lady Marianne, these books are like none other than this world has ever seen. His collection must continue to grow for the ragnarok connection to succeed."_

"_As you wish…however his office is becoming quite crowded with these books. The ledgers and documents are well hidden, however these books stand out like a sore thumb."_

"_Only to us they stand out. To normal folk they are seen as decoration on a wall."_

C.C looked at the books that lined the walls. It was true, she noticed them as soon as she walked in. It was as if the books were calling out to her. A green book with gold writing pulled her towards it. The title was in Italian, but she was able to read it. It read, "_Truth; A World with No Lies, A People of One Mind_."

The idea made her shiver. She set the book down and was drawn to one that had the word _'Geass' _written on its spine. Quickly she was immersed by the text and began to read the first few pages. The history of geass and the ancient people who bestowed it. The power it possessed and the curse it gave to humans. She thought of Mao whom was forever cursed by hearing the sound of others because of his failed geass. And to Rolo who went insane and suffered heart attacks because of his geass that froze time. She looked at herself in the mirror that was above the fireplace in the office.

"Why me? What is my geass?", she asked herself. Having become overwhelmed, she dropped the book and returned to the original plan.

"I need to find the ledger and those 'documents'. Whatever is in them must be evidence of the cult's operations."

After wasting an hour of time being absorbed in the books, she finally got to work. Scouting the room, finding hidden cameras and snooping all around. She pulled books from every shelf, opened every draw (even the locked ones) but she wasn't able to find anything. Finally, she slumped on the couch, exhausted. A painting above the office's door caught her attention. It was a simple painting of white camellia flowers at first glance. But looking closer she could see a building behind the flowers. It was barely noticeable.

"That building must be!"

She bolted up from the couch to move closer. It was the mansion in Italy where she was held captive. The painting was of the camellia flowers in the garden. She pulled up a chair to the door in order to reach the painting. There was nothing on the wall behind it. She came down with the painting in hand. Turning it around, she found nothing again.

"Were they lying? Dammit!", she thought as she angrily gazed at the camellia flowers.

"These flowers…they haunt me wherever I go. I just wish these stupid camellia would disappear!", in a fit of rage, she threw the painting to the ground. As it fell, it got caught on the edge of a table and was ripped in the middle. She kicked it once more, destroying beauty and value.

The painting slid, and underneath she noticed something fall out of it. A small black book peaked out of the edge of the painting. She picked up the painting, and the book that was taped to the back fell out.

"I found it!", she exclaimed. She then destroyed the painting even further to find a flash drive still tightly secured. She ripped it off just when the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

She quickly picked up her bag along with the ledger and hid behind the sofa.

"There's no use hiding Camellia."

It was Lady Marianne's voice. C.C stood up from behind the sofa to be met with Lady Marianne, Jerimiah, Cristian…and the man whose office she just infiltrated.

"**C.C I see you have found what you were looking for."**

He walked forward and C.C stepped back. His presence was more menacing than when she saw him at the banquet. His gray hair and long beard, tall stature that commanded an army in the past. It was all intimidating. And his eyes, they resembled his soft daughter's, but he was nothing soft.

"Charles Zi Britannia. It seems you've come out to play amongst us.", she said nervously as he stared her down from head to toe.

"**Yes, I have. I allowed you to roam free at this university but now the time has come for us to ascend."**

He walked over to the book she first picked up.

"**You should have read this one C.C. This manifesto is the answer to society's problems. It is the answer to your problems. When the ragnorok connection is completed, we will all become one. Freed from lies, and most importantly, freed from betrayal…Isn't that what you want C.C? You long to escape this world right?"**

His gaze pierced her soul. She continued to move back until she was behind his desk and her back was to the tall windows that lined the wall. The moonlight seeped in and illuminated the scene. She gathered up her courage and spoke,

"No…Not anymore. What I thought I wanted, Lelouch made me realize I was wrong. I didn't want to disappear…I will not let you destroy this world with your insane ideology!"

Quickly, she reached into her bag and pulled out the gun she had gotten back from Edgar's apartment. This time it was fully loaded and she was prepared to kill them. Cristian decided to speak from behind Charles.

"Camellia, you are making the wrong decision…imagine what the world will be if you joined us? Trust us."

C.C couldn't hold in her anger.

"Me, trust you?! After everything you have done to strip me of my color, to torture me and play with my life as if it were a toy. Not any longer, I vowed to kill you Cristian…and now is my chance."

Her gun was pointed at Charle's head. She would take them down one by one. She pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air with intent to kill Charles.

As soon as her hand pressed the trigger, Charles stepped out of the way, knowing that Cristian was directly behind him.

He had no time to react as the bullet pierced his right shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. C.C was shocked. Charles had done everything to keep Cristian by his side…why would he let him die just like that?

"**I have no more use for you Cristian. You were like a brother to me…and just like my very own you have given me the knowledge I needed to excel. No longer are you needed." **He looked at C.C once again, **"If killing him will satisfy your anger then so be it. You will join us and we will complete the ragnarok connection."**

He nailed the words into her. There was no way she could face someone as deluded as him. Slowly she into her jecket's pocket and pulled out a button. The room became tense. Jerimiah stood in front of Lady Marianne.

"Is it a detonator?", she asked him and Jerimiah nodded. "She destroyed all of the hidden camera's meaning she had time to set it up without our knowledge…we have to get out of here."

Charles balled his fists in anger.

"**C.C, what are you doing? Hand over the button at once!"**

She ignored him.

"Lelouch made me realize that all I wanted was to be loved. His love was beautiful.", a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't want to use it, but as I expected, I am no match for you Charles…but in a way I am glad that we have all gathered here…let this room be our grave."

She pressed the button and a ticking sound could be heard all around the room.

"**C.C!"**

Charles yelled her name angrily as he bounded towards her. Lady Marianne tried to go after him but Jerimiah pulled her out of the room so that they could get as far away from the explosion as they could. Cristian, shocked by the betrayal, sat on his knees and prayed as pain from the wound scorched through his body.

A light flickered in the room. Charles grabbed C.C and burst through the tall windows just as the bomb exploded with a loud boom. The fall was two stories. C.C used her strength to kick him away from her in mid air.

The last thing she saw was fire and broken glass as she hit the ground and passed out.

To be continued~


	16. Chapter 12

**Episode 12 **

**Regret In Your Tears**

The deafening sounds of ambulances, fire trucks, and police vehicles broke the silence of the cold midnight air. Red and blue lights flashed through the campus, all heading towards the administration building that was up in flames.

Students who were still up and about, scrambled to the building to take pictures and upload videos to social media.

The firefighters made haste and immediately dowsed the building in water. Police secured the parameter whilst paramedics worked with some firefighters and scouted the property for any persons caught in the flames. A firefighter noticed two bodies laid out with glass scattered all around them. He looked up to see that it was directly beneath the origin of the explosion. Without wasting time, he covered his eyes from the dark smoke above him and rushed over to the bodies.

He confirmed both of their pulses, one way weaker than the other.

* * *

Charles groaned as he rolled over on the grass that was now covered with glass. The smoke above them blurred his vision but he still managed to keep C.C in his sights. His body ached all over but he continued to reach his hand out to grab her before she could escape….His attempts, however, were futile as his body was still in shock from the blast and fall. In the next minute, paramedics were by his side, hoisting him onto a stretcher. He cursed in his mind. There was no doubt the police would put him under custody.

On the other hand, C.C was knocked completely unconscious by the fall. To add to her demise was a glass shard that was lodged into her abdomen. Still, her hands were clutched tightly around the ledger.

It was a sight to behold for police officers who arrived with the paramedics. Whatever happened tonight was definitely related to something huge to come. They then immediately took the two out of the flames and to ambulances to then be taken to a hospital.

* * *

**An Hour Earlier**

Lelouch and Edgar sat opposite each other in the interrogation room. Having become impatient with the way things were progressing, he fought with detective Nagisa to allow him to talk one on one with Edgar in the interrogation room.

Lelouch pierced Edgar with his strong gaze. It caused his anxiety to rise just as it did when he encountered Charles every once in a while.

"…D-don't think I'm going to say anything! Just wait until I conta-

"**Shut up Edgar**.", Lelouch had had enough of the man's ramblings. "Your attempts to call for help have _all failed_…You've been abandoned and to top it all off, your mole, Uragiri has turned himself in."

Edgar panicked at the new information. He couldn't believe how terrible this day was going for him. The life he abandoned in Italy, he started to regret his decisions. _'It's over for me…all because I trusted Camellia…dammit….dammit!'_

"DAMMIT!", he exclaimed in anger and frustration. "All because I trusted my dearest Camellia!...No, not anymore….that bitch is not my flower anymore!", he continued, now insulting C.C which angered Lelouch.

"Camellia…don't even say her name with your disgusting mouth.", Lelouch silenced him with his menacing tone. Edgar ignorantly continued,

"No…you don't get it! You should have seen the way she **kissed** and **caressed** me as if I were the apple of her eye…it was all a lie!", he cried out as he lost his mind. Lelouch balled his fists tightly. He was seething with anger at Edgar, but he needed to calm himself so that he could find C.C.

"Edgar. The one who got you in this place **is you alone**, now", Lelouch pulled out a small gun from his jacket pocket. Detective Nagisa, who was observing from behind the glass, stood up in surprise.

Edgar looked nervously at the gun that was pointed directly at his forehead. Lelouch's finger threatened to pull the trigger at any second.

"**You will talk** or I will kill you right now.", his words struck Edgar like an imaginary bullet. Edgar's eyes rattled around as he tried to complain and make another excuse…again it was futile. His mind and body eventually surrendered to Lelouch's power.

"…I-ll tell you everything…"

* * *

Lady Marianne and Jerimiah looked on from the parking lot as the firemen and police officers scurried around the building.

"We should leave.", Jerimiah suggested and Lady Marianne agreed. If they were to stay any longer the police would catch them. "Let's return to the estate…Charles…", her eyes were pinned to the fire. Thoughts of his death caused her heart to ache.

"With things as they are now, does this mean that the plan was a failure?", Jerimiah asked.

"….", she had nothing to say. The day was already overwhelming with Edgar's capture. The plan that they worked on for several years had been dismantled in one night. Her husband could potentially be dead…what was it all for? She questioned herself as Jerimiah started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"…I knew that girl was different…she is really unpredictable.", was all she had to say about the situation.

* * *

"Lelouch! After I let you interrogate him, you try to kill him? Do you know how many implications this has?"

"It should be fine since you turned off the camera right?"

Detective Nagisa fumed as she analyzed the information Edgar had given them about the safe-house location. Lelouch's feet tapped the ground impatiently as the data loaded on the computer screen.

At that moment a message went off in the police station.

"_Emergency message! A fire has occurred at Ashford Academy. Kidnapping victim Camellia Cambareri has been identified by officers on the scene. The victims have been transported to Tokyo Hospital. Members of Kyoshiro Tohdoh's Investigation team have been ordered to dispatch to the hospital immediately."_

"Camellia?", Lelouch mouthed her name as it played on the speakers in the station. His heart dropped at the context of her discovery. He stood up immediately and was quick to run out of the station with the detective running behind him, trying to calm him. Just then her phone rang. It was captain Kosetsu. She kissed her teeth in annoyance as Lelouch entered his car and sped off.

"What is it captain Kosetsu?", she asked.

"An explosion has occurred at the administration building of Ashford University. Two victims have been found. One is identified to be Camellia Cambareri…and from the description it seems the second person is most likely Charles Zi Britannia…is Lelouch with you?"

The detective let out a heavy sigh, "He _was_…when am I gonna go home?!", she complained but quickly calmed herself down as she got into her jeep. "Anyway captain, I'll head to the hospital. If anything comes up I'll let you know."

* * *

Lelouch rushed into the giant hospital and immediately approached the front desk. The receptionist on duty was shocked by his haggard appearance.

"Please, I am looking for Camellia Cambareri. She was brought here from Ashford! Where is she?", he frantically asked the receptionist.

"…Are you with the police sir? Only authorized personnel can be taken to that patient.", her response disappointed him.

"…Please. She is important to me. I have to be with her.", he begged but she denied him once again. "…Besides, you won't be able to meet with her right now since she is in surgery."

His hands started to tremble at the mention of surgery. Disregarding the receptionist, he left the desk and walked toward the sign that directed to the surgery department.

"Hey! You can't enter without permission sir!"

The receptionist followed behind him. She grabbed his arm but he pushed her back aggressively. She then returned to the desk to call security.

"Lelouch!", detective Nagisa called out to him as she stopped the receptionist just in time. After showing her badge and explaining the situation, the receptionist escorted them the entrance of the surgery rooms. They were not allowed to go any further.

"I told you to w-", detective Nagisa started to reprimand him but immediately stopped when she noticed how distraught he looked as he stared at the sign about the automatic doors. The sign held C.C's operation time…The operation was already 30 minutes in. Time continued to tick as he stared at the doors he was not allowed to enter.

'_If only I found you earlier….C.C, why couldn't I save you?'_

The detective pulled him away from the doors and to nearby benches that were reserved for family's to sit and wait.

A nurse then approached them. "Are you with the police?", she asked and detective Nagisa nodded. "Shall we talk in private?", the nurse asked as she noticed Lelouch. The detective agreed and they exited the hall.

* * *

"The victim has been in surgery for 30 minutes now…she was in very critical condition upon arrival…"

"What is her chance of survival?", the detective asked.

"…Very little. She also sustained burns and broken bones. It will be a miracle if her body can sustain a long surgery right now, but it is necessary to remove the glass that has caused major tears."

The detective shook her head in disbelief. "How about the man?", she then asked, referring to Charles.

"The male victim has received emergency care for burns and a broken arm. He is currently being monitored in a private suite as instructed."

"Can we go to him now?"

"Yes."

Detective Nagisa then thanked the nurse and returned to inform Lelouch that she would be gone. She did not have the courage to inform him of C.C's condition as it would only hurt him further. She simply patted his shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Lelouch waited for another hour when finally a nurse ran towards the operating room carrying several bags of blood. His hands continued to shake and he breathed in and out deeply as to not completely break down. Memories of C.C started to cloud his mind. He could not imagine a world without her. He refused to!...but there was nothing he could do now. He only had hope…

"Lelouch!"

He heard a familiar voice and looked up to see his best friend Suzaku running straight towards him. Suzaku noticed his wretched state and decided not to pester Lelouch with questions.

"It's going to be okay Lelouch…she's going to come back to us.", Suzaku tried to calm Lelouch as they both waited for C.C's surgery to end. The only sound that could be heard between them was the ticking of the clock above the doors to the operation room.

* * *

_Breaking News: There has been an explosion on the campus of Ashford University. The Administration building was suddenly set ablaze at around 12 am. Firefighters are working tirelessly to put out the flames. Discovered outside the building was a woman about the age of 19 and a man in his 60's. He is rumored to be Charles Zi Britannia, former prime minister of Britannia and headmaster of Ashford University. Paramedics quickly escorted the two to Tokyo Hospital. Police are currently investigating the cause of the explosion as we speak. We will have more on this story as reports come in._

The students of Ashford University were glued to the screen of their phones, laptops and T.V's. The shocking event woke the entire campus up. Tweeter was flooded with tweets about the disaster,

_What the hell is going on at Ashford?_

_So…do we get our degrees then? Asking for a friend._

_Deadass, I will take a free degree. I'm so jealous of those rich kids!_

_I can't believe people are joking about this! The headmaster was hurt, think about Lelouch and Euphemia. Their family was caught it rumors all week…._

_Yo…what if this is C.C's revenge for being expelled?...The Witches' Revenge!_

_Lol, is this an anime?_

* * *

_"Are you C.C?"…his words echoed in the darkness. _

_"Each color is its true color. One which cannot be restrained to one definition….Camellia~."_

_Camellia flowers of all colors started to bloom around her. She was in an open field and the sky was blue and clear. She breathed in the fresh air._

_"It's because I don't want you to disappear…you have to live…Camellia, I want to protect you. Will you go out with me?"_

_She smiled at the memories that played out before her. "I've been alive for 19 years yet my best moments have just happened in these past few months.", she said it quietly as to not disturb the images playing out before her. _

_A tear then rolled down her face as he disappeared._

'_My decision…was I right?'_

_She closed her eyes supposedly for the final time…_

* * *

The ticking stopped.

Lelouch and Suzaku stood up immediately. A few minutes passed before the two doors slid open. Out came nurses pushing a rolling bed. Lelouch's eyes spotted her bright green hair that hung off the edge of the bed. Her eyes were closed peacefully.

"Are you her guardian?", a man in scrubs, who was most likely the doctor, spoke to Lelouch. Lelouch took his eyes off of C.C to answer him.

"Yes…how is she?", he asked. The doctor smiled which relieved him.

"Thankfully we removed the glass and stopped the bleeding…it's a miracle that she survived with all the stress on her body. Nevertheless, her condition must be monitored for another weak. It will take time for her broken arm and leg to heal as well. But at least the tough part is over, she will be fine!"

Lelouch held the doctors' hands and thanked him profusely. Suzaku smiled brightly at his usually cold and stoic friend who showed so much emotion tonight. He realized that Lelouch could fall in love and have a _real _relationship. It motivated him.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. Breathing tubes stuck out of her nose and IV's were hooked up to her pale arms. She blinked to clear her vision and then looked down at her side to see the back of Lelouch's head.

Lelouch was fast asleep at her side, holding her hand and never letting go.

She thought it was a dream but when the pain struck her body she knew it was real.

'…I'm alive.', she thought as she turned her head to look at the monitor that made a beeping noise with every beat of her heart. With the little strength she had left in her body, she caressed his hand with her thumb, holding tears that threatened to fall.

**A Few Hours Later**

He bolted up as if he were not asleep at all. He froze at the sight of her golden eyes.

"Camellia…", he called out to her and she blinked in response. Suddenly his anxiety and exhaustion disappeared and he was filled with energy.

He noticed her discomfort with the breathing aids and immediately called a doctor over. Along with a nurse, they removed the restrictive equipment. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw her respond and move her head around.

C.C smiled weakly at Lelouch as he wiped away his tears. He brought her a cup of water and she drank it thankfully.

"L-louch…", she tried to call his name as her dry throat cleared up. He held her hand with both of his.

"S-top…cry-ing…i-di-ot.", she taunted him to try and lighten up the mood (and to hold back her own tears). He laughed at her antics.

"That's the first thing you say to me C.C?"

She nodded playfully.

"I was so afraid C.C. You disappeared for weeks and I couldn't find you. I felt so useless…and lonely without you. I need you to stay by my side forever…..", he moved closer and cupped her face with his hands. "Even if we are reincarnated in a war torn world…I will find you and stay by your side…You are my strength Camellia."

The tears that threatened earlier broke free and rolled down her cheeks.

"…I'm s-orry Lelouch…For making you worry…and harming your family…ruining your reputation….and betraying your love, your kiss and touch…replacing them with someone else's….", she gritted her teeth as he continued to gaze at her with a worried expression.

"….I'm sorry.", her guilt poured out and she couldn't stop her tears. She regretted her actions.

Lelouch leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"No matter what…I will always need you and love you…don't be sorry Camellia."

_To be continued~_


	17. Chapter 13

**Episode 13**

**A World In Which Kindness is Extended to Everyone**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department**

A day had passed since the explosion at Ashford University. A body was found at the origin of the explosion once the fire had been put out. It was barely recognizable, but with modern technologies, the police were able to analyze DNA and determine that it was, in fact, Cristian Leonardo.

Commissioner Kyoshiro assembled his team at the police station immediately to discuss the events and determine the actions they would take next. They were all present with the exception of detective Uragiri, who had taken a leave to spend time with his daughter before he would be trialed and prosecuted for his crimes. Detective Nagisa took lead of the meeting since she worked tirelessly to analyze the evidence that was found at Ashford.

She stood at the whiteboard in front of the long table where the team was seated. Stuck to the board were critical copies of pages from the ledger. She held the physical copy in her hand along with the flash drive.

"In my hand is a ledger filled with transactions related to the Geass Cult. It was confiscated from the victim Camellia Cambereri along with a backpack and flash drive. I have pinpointed important accounts, many of them are between sponsors of the club."

She then handed out copies of the accounts. The commissioner nodded as he noticed familiar names.

"The people listed are out of Japan's jurisdiction, I will forward this to Britannia and the United Republic of Europia immediately. Now, what is on the flash drive? We cannot arrest Charles nor Marianne with only this ledger.", he asked and the detective sat down and pulled out her laptop from its black bag.

"This flash drive contains mostly video and voice recordings…To my dismay, I watched them all and was able to find one video where Charles, Edgar, and Marianne were all visible….but I have to warn you all now, the video is gruesome."

With their acknowledgment of her warning, she connected the laptop to a projector. They stared at the screen before them.

_The room was dimly lit by candles that gave off a menacing red glow. Men and women in purple robes gathered around a teenage girl with lime green hair. She was blindfolded and shaking in fear on the concrete floor. They didn't care as they marveled at her. _

"C.C", captain Kosetsu commented. They watched as the camera zoomed in on her frail body that was covered only by a ripped white dress.

_The camera then panned to a small stage. On it stood Charles Zi Britannia. He looked even more frightening under the red light. The people in the room all turned to watch him as he spoke, _

"_**For decades this organization has searched far and wide for the right vessel to carry on the plan of retribution…There has been countless failures yet our predecessors have refused to acknowledge defeat and neither shall we. Therefore, let us welcome Camellia into our thoughts. Let us welcome her to our family. And let the power of geass grant us the truth!"**_

_Loud cheers and applause could be heard as he finished his deranged speech. They all then began to chant in unison._

"_**GRANT US THE TRUTH. GRANT US THE TRUTH."**_

"_**GRANT US THE TRUTH. GRANT US THE TRUTH."**_

"_**GRANT US THE TRUTH. GRANT US THE TRUTH."**_

_The camera zoomed in on Charles' face. He held a confident smile as he gazed down at C.C. _

At that moment, detective Nagisa paused the video.

"If you look closely in this frame, you can see Marianne in the corner. She's only there for a second, but it's better than nothing."

They agreed and she continued the video.

"_**With this child the Ragnarok Connection shall be complete. May the ceremony commence!"**_

_The audience cheered as Charles exited the stage and disappeared from the room. The camera then turned back to C.C. Five men, whom included Edgar, entered the middle of the circle. Edgar knelt down and removed the blindfold from C.C. She looked visibly suffocated having to be surrounded by frightening adults who continued to chant loudly. _

_Within a second, the men began to strip her of her dress. She cried out for them to stop but it was no use. She had no strength to fight back as she had been starved for days before the ceremony._

_The camera then turned to a man carrying a book that looked similar to the holy bible. It was Cristian. He recited phrases from the book as a man walked beside him with a dagger carried in a purple velvet box. C.C's eyes widened as the men pinned her to the ground._

_Cristian handed the book to his helper and then took the sharp dagger out of the box. Slowly he approached C.C and kneeled in front of her._

"_LET THE POWER OF GEASS AWAKEN!"_

_The people began to chant his words. _

"_**Let the power of geass awaken!"**_

"_**Let the power of geass awaken!"**_

"_**Let the power of geass awaken!"**_

"_**Let the power of geass awaken!"**_

_Cristian then dragged the dagger up C.C's abdomen, all the way up her right breast. A blood curdling screech escaped her mouth._

The team looked on in sorrow as they witnessed a young C.C be tortured mercilessly. Anger boiled within all of them as the video continued.

_Cristian continued to carve out her skin with no care of the blood spilling everywhere. The carving continued for almost 5 minutes. Having reached her limit, C.C stopped moving and passed out with her eyes holding an empty stare. They continued to chant until Cristian had finished carving a trident shape onto her. Slowly, C.C's breathing became weaker before stopping. _

_Cristian stood up covered in her blood. He held the dagger in the air and the people began to chant once again._

"_CAMELLIA WILL BE AWAKENED! SHE WILL BEAR THE MARK OF GEASS AND THE STRENGTH OF IMMORTALITY!", Cristian preached to the crowd._

_The camera then panned away from him and over to C.C who's eyes were empty of life. She laid silently in a pool of her blood as the video came to an end._

Captain Ryoga slammed the table with his fists, creating a loud sound that startled his team members. His bushy eyebrows furrowed in anger. With him having a daughter who was about the same age as C.C in the video, it hurt him greatly to see her tortured.

"Just how could they do this?! Are they even human?!", he yelled out in frustration.

"Calm down Ryoga.", commissioner Kyoshiro commented.

"How can I stay calm?!...Detective Nagisa, are you sure with this evidence they will be indicted?"

Detective Nagisa nodded.

"Yes, all of their faces are captured on this tape so there is no way they can deny involvement. To add, the flash drive also contains videos of other victims like C.C…there are also voice recordings of what I assume to be private meetings. Supposedly they kept everything for blackmail, but looks like it backfired on them….C.C, she was willing to kill herself for this evidence…she brought it to us. The least we can do is make sure Charles and the rest of them stay behind bars for good."

The commissioner nodded his head in agreement. "That is all true. Now, we must set a travel ban for Marianne Vi Britannia. Charles is currently under watch of the police. Once we receive a warrant, he will be arrested."

He then added, "For the victim whom we have failed, we must do our best to ensure that her abusers never see the light of day again…still, I want to commend all you for working without rest to solve this case."

The team felt relieved but something else still weighed heavily on detective Nagisa's shoulders. She decided to bring the matter to attention,

"This isn't over yet." , she started. "The culprit of the explosion still has yet to be detained…and all evidence has pointed to C.C."

"What do you mean detective?", captain Kosetsu asked.

"Cristian's autopsy revealed that he was shot before being burned alive. C.C's fingerprints were the only ones found on the gun that was retrieved from the fire. There was also a detonation button with her fingerprints along with multiple tools found in her backpack…it's looking impossible for her to escape this."

The room grew silent as they took in the information. They rattled their brains to think of a way that they could legally free C.C.

"We can only fight to make her sentence shorter…", captain Kosetsu concluded.

Captain Ryoga shook his head in disappointment.

"We have all failed her."

* * *

**Tokyo Hospital**

**5 Days Later**

Lelouch stood outside of Charles' hospital room. He was here to confront his father after learning about what happened from C.C. He had also spoken with detective Nagisa who informed him of the police's next actions against his parents.

When he was ready, the police guarding the room allowed him to enter. He could feel his father's presence as soon as he entered. It was as if the man had the ability to turn any space into his own. But, Lelouch did not let it faze him. He was no longer the little boy afraid of his father. He would now rival his mother and father….and he knew it was over for them.

Charles, who was wide awake, sat on the plush couch in his extravagant hospital room. He casually gestured for Lelouch to sit with him. Bandages were wrapped around his body, covering the burn wounds that were close to being healed. A cast was on his right arm to support it.

The sight was new for Lelouch. He had never witnessed father in an injured and weak state. It was just like Nunnally when she was hospitalized. He could not believe how the tables had turned.

"Lelouch. Have you come to visit your father?", Charles said in his usually rough voice.

"Yes…it's something you should do when your family is injured.", he jeered back at his father who failed to visit Nunnally even once when she was hospitalized.

"What have you come to discuss Lelouch?", Charles asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I simply came to learn the truth _your majesty_. Isn't what you value most?"

Charles scoffed at his son's taunts.

"Do not look down on me Lelouch…soon you will understand. NOW, Leave this place at once!"

Lelouch started to laugh in response. This was becoming much easier than he anticipated.

"You and mother, all of your hard work has resulted in nothing but failure…and now look at you _your majesty_. Injured…weak."

Charles began to fume.

"Our plan, the ragnarok connection _will _be completed Lelouch! This here is only an obstacle I must face for you and Nunnally and also the world. You mock me but I am fighting to create the gentler world that Nunnally wishes for! The dead will join the living and the rich will be united with the poor. We will create a world with no lies and true happiness."

Lelouch gritted his teeth in anger at his fathers' stubbornness.

"Forcing your 'good intentions' on the world is nothing but an act of evil! Such a stagnant world is nothing to be called 'life'…and Nunnally's dream? You know nothing of it! The world that Nunnally wants is a world where kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers! What you have done to Camellia is the exact opposite! "

"ENOUGH LELOUCH!"

Charles stood up in anger. Lelouch did the same. The father and son battled each other's ideals of the 'right' world that Nunnally wanted.

"Your time is up father….", his gaze softened at his father, "…no one will accept your world."

***CRASH***

The sound of the doors to the room broke them out of their tense battle. In walked captain Ryoga with police officers behind him.

"Charles Zi Britannia, you are hereby under arrest for the crime of operating an international cult. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Charles glared at Lelouch. The son whom he expected to follow him and his wives' wishes was suddenly acting out against them. The world he wanted to create would not be possible if he were gone…he cursed a million time over as the police apprehended him and escorted him out of the room.

Lelouch looked on as his father was dragged away. His father…if only he were a real father to him and Nunnally then none of this would have ever happened.

* * *

Lelouch immediately returned to C.C after talking with his father. His steps were uneasy and his expression was not cheerful. He noticed it as he passed by his reflection on a window. Quickly, he fixed it before entering her room.

Just as he opened the door, he came face to face with detective Nagisa. She gasped at his sudden appearance.

"Were you looking for me?", he asked her as they traded places. She now stood outside of the room whilst he stood inside. She shook her head, "Uh no…I just came to see how C.C was doing…did you hear about your father?", she asked. He noticed that her tone was off and that she was changing the subject quickly. He got a bad feeling but decided not to pressure her for the truth.

"Actually, I was with him before he was detained…He was being discharged today so I had a feeling you guys would come for him.", he explained. The detective looked up at him with a worried expression.

She said, "You are strong Lelouch. Even though you knew your parents would be arrested, you continued to help us….Thank you for everything. We will do our best to see to it that C.C receives justice."

With that, she left the two.

Lelouch walked over to C.C who studied his demeanor carefully. She could feel his uneasiness as he tried to greet her cheerfully…a little too cheerful at that.

"Let's go outside Lelouch."

* * *

Lelouch rolled C.C out of the elevator which led to the roof. She was required to use a wheelchair since her right arm and leg were broken, and her wound from the glass was still healing.

"Let's go to the edge.", she said to his dismay.

"It's very cold out here and you're still sick, we sho-

"I told you it's fine mother~, now let's go.", she ordered and he obliged. They headed over to the railing. Before them was a view of Tokyo city in its entirety. C.C reached for the rail with her left hand in order to hoist herself out of the wheelchair. Lelouch, surprised be her actions, rushed to support her.

"You should sit, it's dangerous.", he recommended but she ignored him as usual. Still, he made sure to stand right beside her to support her.

A calming silence then fell upon them as they breathed in the cold evening air and listened to the erratic yet comforting sounds of the city.

Lelouch realized why she brought him out here…To clear his thoughts about all that had happened.

"Do you hate your parents?", she asked. He thought for a while before answering.

"…At first, I hated them greatly for abandoning Nunnally and me because we were 'weak'….As I walked into his hospital room today I was seething with rage because of what they had done to hurt you…."

She looked at him as he struggled to say the next words on his mind. His face looked pained and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. She turned around and wrapped her left arm around his waist before nestling her head on his chest.

"But then I realized how pitiful they both were…all this time they lived in the dark, always hurting others just so they could do the 'right' thing...Whilst chasing an impossible reality, they missed out on witnessing Nunnally's smile.", he wrapped his arms around her gently as she rubbed his back to calm him down.

"The world my sister envisions is a world where kindness is extended to everyone…if they understood what she meant, then maybe they could be saved.", he finished.

C.C pulled back and looked up at him.

"...I'm glad I met you Lelouch…You extended that kindness to me. You extended your love to me.", she smiled brightly at the thought of what she was saying. His heart began to beat faster at her actions. She continued,

"You saved me….so don't lose hope because your parents can also be saved."

He couldn't understand her words but they still gave him hope. He let out a sigh, releasing all of his stress right then and there. The serious mood then changed and he then looked at her with a devious expression.

"Look at you, who would have thought I'd be getting useful advice from the witch?", he teased.

C.C pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, how cute~", he teased. C.C pushed away from him and continued to sulk.

'Maybe if I milk it, he'll finally take me out to get pizza…this trash 'healthy' hospital food has been driving me crazy all week!', she thought as she did her best impression of an angry girlfriend.

"Don't follow me, I'll go back on my own!", she exclaimed matter of factly.

Lelouch laughed as she tried to limp away. Her acting was so terrible that he could not even pretend to not notice it.

Because C.C was so flustered that her plan was not working, she failed to keep her balance and was in the process of falling forward.

Before she could hit the ground, Lelouch was right by her side to catch her.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry C.C. How about we get pizza?"

She smiled brightly like a kid on Christmas day.

"…From the cafeteria downstairs!."

Her smile weakened a little, but she was still glad to have something greasy.

After helping her back onto the wheelchair, he kneeled down and captured her lips with his. It was their first kiss since she was kidnapped.

The kiss was warm, sweet and full of love. They cherished every second of it, as they knew they would be separated for much longer. They pulled away and stared at each. His violet eyes reflected in her golden ones. He spoke,

"Thank you Camellia."

* * *

The next week would be their last time together before Charles, Edgar, detective Uragiri and C.C's fates were decided by the law.

_To be continued~_


End file.
